Sometimes You Need a Little Magic in Your Life
by K.C Diehl
Summary: Emilia just recently moved to Bon Temps after inheriting her grandparents house. New to town she is quickly greeted by local telepath who introduces her to a whole new world of Fairies, Shifters, Witches, and Vampires. One particular vampire, Eric Northman, takes a special interest in her.(Eric x OC Rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

I had been in Louisiana for about a week now and was still not used to the humidity _'Why did I decide to move here again? Oh that's right,' _Looking at the letter and legal documents some lawyer dropped off at my apartment in Virginia a couple a weeks ago. I thought to myself as I whipped away the sweat pooling at the back of my neck damn was I glad I cut my hair: What once was long and ebony was now a short, choppy pixy cut that had a mind of its own. I finally finished unpacking the last box to the house I mysteriously inherited from some grandparent not sure who exactly, my folks didn't mention family much. I sat down on the love seat next to the bay window alcove 0and looked up at the sky, "About midday." I muttered to myself taking note of where the sun was. Sighing I stood up and began to collect the empty moving box scattered around the house for the recycling. Folding the last one up I made way to the front door with just the screen door to deal with I was able to maneuver out to the porch with little difficulty.

"Would you like some help?" Came a female voice with a strong southern accent: it startled me making me drop some of my boxes. Turning to the lawn I saw women of average height, sporting a huge smile, along with a high blonde ponytail. She wore what I made out to be some sort of uniform a white t-shirt with green shorts along with pair of worn chucks. "Oh! I am so sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The woman ran up the steps to help pick up the boxes. "I'm Sookie! Sookie Stackhouse. I was walking home when I saw a moving van leave. I live just up the road about 10 minutes from here right past the cemetery. I never I thought this place would sell. The Blanchard's haven't been in the house since Mrs. May passed away last winter."

'_My god she can ramble' _I just stared at this woman, Sookie, who could put an auctioneer to shame _'And damn she was perky'_

"Where are my manners?" She exclaimed. "I'm just sitting here babbling away and haven't even given you a chance to speak. Gran would be so angry with me!" I waited a good five seconds to make sure she wouldn't start up again.

"I'm Emilia Blanchard but most people call me Emily or just Em." I finally introduced myself as I lead her around the side of the house to the recycling. "I inherited the house from my grandparents."

"I didn't know May and Leon had kids?" Sookie said off handily as she dumped the flattened boxes into the bin.

"I didn't know I had grandparents until a few months ago." I said tossing the boxes. "My parents weren't big on extended family… never talked about any one, and when I would push it they would either ignore me or change the subject all together."

"Where are your folks now? Do they know you're here?" she asked as we walked back to the porch steps.

Sitting down I sighed. "No they died a few years ago when I was seventeen. Some sort of robbery gone wrong one night. That's what the police told me at least. I've been on my own ever since." Leaning back I stretched my pale legs out from under the shade of the roof. My dark wash jean shorts, worn from years of wear, dusty from the move. "I didn't move which is why I guess the lawyer was able to find me."

Sookie stared at me for a long moment before she spoke again. "Have you been to Merlotte's yet?" She asked.

"No. I just got here I barely know where anything is yet." I answered.

"Well! Em I would like to treat you to dinner tonight as a welcome to Bon Temps. And I won't take no for an answer!" Sookie proclaimed standing up and brushing some dirt of her shorts. "There aren't many of us on this road and being new and all it'd be nice to have some friends. I'll see you around five!" And with that she was off down the road before I could even protest.

"Well damn! She sure can talk." Getting up from my seat I went in the house to take a short nap before five. "At least I don't have to worry about dinner tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

When I finished my shower, I went to the antique dresser that was left behind by grandma May and pulled out some clothes. A dark blue light weight shirt with black lace sleeves, it had a sweetheart neckline and fitted my hour glass waist line nicely. I also chose a pair of old jeans that had seen better days; there was large whole on the right knee and I had walked the backs off long ago. Deciding on a pair of red worn out Converse I made my way out of my bedroom and down to the first floor. Stopping at the mirror that hung over the credenza I looked at my hair tousled it around some then moved into the living room that was right next to the table. I didn't have much furniture but the house came with a lot; however it was all old and worn. I definitely needed a new couch it was lumpy and stained from years of use and it wasn't quite my style either. The floor also needed to be redone it was bowing and creaked a lot when walked across. _ 'Though some of the art could stay' _I thought finally being able to look at the paintings and photos on the fall. "I guess this is where I get my love for art." I said inspecting a painting that hung over the mantel of the fire. It was a painting of marsh land, it was night but still was full of light: the moon shown high in the sky was reflected in the swamp water. There was also a vast array of stars that almost seemed to glimmer. I was drawn from my thought when there was a knock at the door. _'Must be Sookie.'_

Opening the door I was greeted with the same perky smile and high ponytail that I met this afternoon only this time she was in a pale yellow sundress that looked so fitting on her. "Hi! Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-yeah just let me grab my phone and wallet." Leaving her at the door I ran to the living room and grabbed my things off the coffee table then returned to the door.

"We can walk or take my car. Whichever is fine?" She smiled while almost bouncing down the stairs pointing to her yellow Honda Civic.

"Umm it's kinda nice out, I think a walk would be good." I said shrugging my shoulders tilting my head to side.

"Ok, it's just about a twenty minute walk with a short cut." She began to lead the way down the road. "So tell me a little about yourself."

"Uh, well I was born in Virginia in a small town, went to school, I wasn't very popular. After my parents died I put myself through college waitressing, and pretty much got the call from some lawyer about this place about a month after graduation." I told her not really feeling up to details quite yet. I had a complicated childhood. "What about you?"

"Oh I've lived in Bon Temps my whole life with my brother Jason, you may see him tonight, and I also live with my Gran. She's taken care of me since I was little. My folks died in a car accident when I was young. Oh I've worked at Merlotte's for a couple of years now." Sookie rattled on about some of the towns folk as she lead us though a short cut in the woods that had a distinctly worn path. "Ah, I do have another question. How do you feel about vampires? We have a few around here. They're really nice for the most part, like most people."

Shrugging my shoulders "Ehh, I don't care either way for them… but I'm like that with most people. I tend not to get too close to people. Bad history with some people." A part of me hopes she won't press that subject.

"OH! Well that's great! You see my boyfriend is a vampire… well he's not really my boyfriend, I mean, we only just started date. His name is Bill by the way, Bill Compton. Oh, and he is such a gentleman!" I started to tune her out at this point. Nothing against her really but I was more interested in the scenery around us. It was at least pretty here. Home was pretty too but not like this. Everything was so green and flourishing and full of life. "Em…Em! We're here." Sookie was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I apologize for letting my mind wonder too much. I looked at the building before me. It was quaint to say the least: there was a large square green sign, that could use a fresh coat of paint, on the roof with "Merlotte's" written in with script with golden "Bar and Grill" in metal lettering underneath. The building it's self was a rich hunter green along with some nice windows that were open to let in the evening summer breeze in. There was an expanse of shrubs that were a little over grown planted just below the open windows. The parking lot if you could call it that, it was more like a dirt field with some rail road ties marking spots to park was full of pick-ups along with one or two four door cars that were easily at least twenty years old. The interior of the bar was pretty much what I expected. Wooden stage coach wheels hung from the ceiling as rustic chandlers that illuminated to open bar in a soft somber light. The bar on the back wall directly across from the entrance fully stalked with spirts and brews on tap. The bar stools were nothing special they were something you'd find in any bar. To right when you walked in was the game room where some guys sporting baseball caps and beer bellies were playing pool. To the left were about five small round dining tables that had two to three chairs and against the bar wall and the wall next to the entrance rows of leather lined booths. Sookie lead us to one of the booths next a window. As we sat down we were greeted by a perky, though not nearly as perky as Sookie, waitress with fiery red hair sporting the same uniform when I first met Sookie.

"Hey Sookie! Who's your friend?" She asked while pulling a pen from behind her ear and order pad from her apron.

"Arlene this is Emilia Blanchard. Emilia, Arlene Fowler."

"You can call me Em." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Arlene returned the gesture.

"Em just moved her from Virginia, she's the granddaughter of Mrs. May." Sookie explained to Arlene.

"I didn't know they had any children." Arlene gasped and leaned in a little to examine me more closely which caused me to lean back. "You do have May's eyes that's for sure." She said smiling while nodding her hand. "Well, Welcome to Bon Temps! I hope you like it here." She smiled warmly at me. "Any-who what can I get two to drink."

"Ice tea please. Em?"

"Uhh water would be fine… Lots of ice if you can."

"Coming right up. Oh, here are your menus. I'll be back in few minutes with your drinks to see if you're ready to order."

"So how do you like Bon Temps so far?" Sookie asked me while putting down her menu.

"It's nice. Pretty damn hot though." I told her with a slight bitterness toward the end of my statement.

"I know but this is probably as bad it's going to get. Have you done much sightseeing... I know we're not that big of a town but we have some really colorful characters here and a lot of scenery that's for sure."

"No I haven't really been anywhere but my home, the grocery, and the sheriff's department to deal with my license and some other paper work." I explained while reading the menu. It was pretty much your classic dive bar, burgers, fires, fish nothing special but nothing too bland either.

"Well I'll have to show you around town sometime."

"Hey Sook." I heard a male voice call out. I turned to see a not very tall man with a flannel shirt, worn out jeans, and wore what appeared to be a dusty pair of old cowboy boots approached our table. He was attractive kinda with the boy next door look going for him, a cute smile with equally cute dirty blond boy band hair. "Who's your lady friend?"

"This is Emilia she just moved in to the Blanchard house. It turns out that she's Mrs. May's granddaughter. Oh, Emilia this is Sam Merlotte he owns this bar, and he's my boss."

"Hello cher," He smiled at me. "Welcome to Bon Temps. I hope you like it here." Sam started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Oh if you need anything like a handy man to help with that old house just give me a holler. See yawl around."

I smiled in return. _'Man, people in this town sure are friendly.'_

"Here are your drinks." Arlene returned. "So what will ya be having? Your usual, Sook?" She scribbled something down on the pad, then turned to me "And for you darling?"

"Uhh I'll have the cheese burger, with mayo and seasoned fries."

"Alright, I'll get Lafayette right on that." She took our menus and replaced them with silverware rolled in cloth napkins.

All of a sudden Sookie had a huge smile on her face. "Bill's here! You have to meet him." She stood up and waved to Bill who was behind me. Turning around I saw a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He had a somber look about him, but he was very stiff almost like standing up at attention. "Bill this is my friend Emilia Blanchard."

"Good Evening, Mrs. Blanchard." He articulated and took my hand and shock it. "I am William Compton but I go by Bill these days." He was very formal.

"Hi, you can just call me Emily or Em… whichever is fine with me." I returned his shake.

"Would you like to join us Bill." Sookie asked with extremely perky smile.

Shortly after they sat back down Arlene returned with the food and had new expression on her face. She did not seemed pleased with our new addition to the table. "Here's yawls food. Vampire Bill, Tru Blood. I'll be back with refills." She all most forced out.

"Arlene. Much obliged thank you." Bill bowed his head to acknowledge her.

'_Hmm she must not be too keen on the vampire movement' _I thought as I looked down at my food it looked really good. Especially sense I had nothing to eat since breakfast. I'm glad Bill showed up: it stole all of Sookie's attention from me. I wasn't really up for more questions tonight. So I just sat quietly, ate my food, and listened to Sookie talk to Bill about everything and anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after the dinner at Merlotte's I was at my house doing some yard work; it was overrun with weeds and tall grass. I decided to start pulling weeds at the mail box and work my way back to the house. It was still early morning and I had just finished pulling the weeds in the immediate area around the mail box when Sookie came by, bouncing along on her way to work. "Hey Em!" She called to me.

"Hey Sookie. You on your way to work?" I asked standing up from the area of the yard I was working on while brushing the dirt off my hands.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you real quick." Sookie's demure changed; she all of a sudden became fidgety.

"Ok, you want to come in for some tea or water?" I asked. She nodded in response and then I lead her up to the house. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked getting the tea from the fridge and placed on the deep red round kitchen table.

"Well this is going to sound crazy…" She began, as I grabbed some glasses from the shelf above the sink. "But, well I'm different from the people around here."

'_You don't say?'_ I asked myself as I drank from my now filled cup. "Ok…"

"Well, I'll just say it. I can read peoples' minds." She stated as if the sky was blue.

"What?" I sputtered my drink.

"Well, most people I can hear. I can't hear vampires and some people I have trouble hearing. Like you! You're different too. I can hear your thoughts but it's like they're muffled." Sookie spoke eagerly. Leaning closer to me.

"Uhhmmm what?" I asked leaning back whipping my mouth.

"I can prove it if you want?" She said smiling with that wide grin on her face. "Gran always said I had a big smile." She stated out of the blue. I looked at her confused. "You thinking about how my smile was big, right?" I nodded slowly not entirely sure what to think at this point it's a lot to take in. "Think about something anything and I'll repeat it."

'_I like steak and the color purple' _I thought.

"You like steak and the color purple." She repeated my thoughts. "I know it's strange and weird and I don't fully understand it myself. But it is what it is." Sookie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

I took a deep breath in "Ok… well if vampires are real then other things can be real. Like telepaths." I reasoned. She smiled at me. "So you said my thoughts seemed muffled to you?"

"Yeah it's like you're whispering or something like I can hear you but it's like you're talking through a pillow. I've never met anyone like you before. I wonder why it's hard to hear you."

"I don't know maybe it doesn't work well on everyone… or you're just more tuned into the people around you."

"Maybe…" Sookie took a sip of her tea and glanced at the clock. "Oh look at the clock, I need to get going. You should try coming by for lunch or dinner. I get off at six thirty." She smiled and ran out the back door of the kitchen before I could answer.

"She sure does have a habit of running off before people can answer." I mumbled tossing the now empty glasses in to the sink and returning the pitcher of tea to the fridge. "Time to get back to work."

It took me three days to get the yard looking nice again, or at least what I considered nice. No longer was it overrun with weeds and tall unmanageable grass. I had found an old push mower in the shed on the back of the property along with some other guarding equipment.

A few days later after Sookie told me about her telepathy, she came knocking on my door. _'What does that girl want now?'_ I asked myself getting up from my new couch I just got yesterday. _'I know there's shit going down with her brother and that Dawn girl from Sam's bar.' _Opening the door I was greeted by Sookie in yet another sundress this one was a white with a red orange floral print and with her was Bill in in dark gray button down shirt.

"Hey." She greeted, Bill inclined his head as a silent greeting. "I know it's late and this is really last minute but I was wondering if you would mind joining Bill and I in going to this vampire bar in Shreveport. I want to ask some questions about Dawn see if anyone knows anything."

"Uh, Shreveport?" I asked not sure how far way it was.

"Oh it's just about the next parish over. I was asking mainly because I've never been to this kinda bar and I was hoping for some extra company. You know as in human…" She glanced at Bill. "No offence. I would ask Tara but she's not too keen on the subject." As she finished Sookie stared at me with these puppy eyes that both begged and guilted me.

"Fine. Just let me change really quickly. Stay here." I shut the door with a sigh and ran upstairs. "What to wear to a vamp bar? Leather maybe…" I questioned myself. Shaking my head, what was I thinking putting thought into this? I went to dresser and grabbed a dark red long sleeve shirt that hung off the shoulder. I traded my boy short pjs for dark acid wash jeans. I was heading toward my red Converse when I changed my mind and went to my closet to dig out a pair of black leather boots. Zipping them up over my pants I grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone of the night stand that was next to my bed. Exiting the bedroom I snatched a small black purse from behind the door to put my stuff in.

"That was quick." Sookie stated as I opened the front door again. I just smiled. "We're taking Bill's car. He knows the way." I just nodded as I followed them to the dark car I assumed was Bill's. Hopping into the back seat as Sookie took passenger I began to wonder why I said yes to this. I decided on boredom halfway through the drive.

'_I've been here almost two weeks and I need to resort to tagging along on adventures to vampire bars.'_ The drive wasn't that long it took all of thirty minutes. Stepping out of the car my boots met pavement. Nothing like Merlotte's I thought this place was white stone, blacked out windows, one door that was underneath a red awning. On the window next to the door "Fangtasia" was written in neon cursive. There was a crowd of vampires and humans at the entrance socializing all of them were clad in some sort of leather or fishnets. Making are way though the entrance I saw red painted walls, filled with vampire centric art, red neon light lined the bar.

"Bill." Purred a female vampire, blonde hair pulled back into a bun and a leather corset. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been mainstreaming." Bill responded.

"Good for you." She said obviously not caring. Glancing to Sookie and I the women asked "Who's the Doll and Pixy?"

'_Pixy?! I maybe short but I'm not that short.'_ I yelled in my head_. 'I'm just as tall as Sookie… in heels… Sookie who stood all of five foot four in flats' _Sighing, I was short.

"Pam this is Sookie and Emily. Sookie, Emily this is Pam." Bill introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie said politely.

"Can I see your IDs?" Pam asked irritated. Fishing out my wallet from my purse I heard Sookie go on how it was funny being carded in a vampire bar to which Pam responded. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors in any capacity." She paused and handed Sookie back her ID. "Twenty- Five how sweet it is." Bill began to lead Sookie toward the bar as I handed Pam my ID. "Twenty-three how cute, have fun Pixy. I'll be seeing you around." Pam purred with a smile and handed me back my card with a wink.

I found Bill and Sookie at a black table that could use a little cleaning _'I doubt vampires care though_._'_ Bill with a Tru Blood and Sookie a gin and tonic. Bill asked if I wanted a drink when I took the spot next to Sookie I shook my head no. My eyes scanned the crowd of people not really caring for either what the humans or vampires were doing. I was just here to be support of for Sookie. My eyes landed on the stage where a pale man relaxing in a very old looking throne was positioned above everyone else. He had long blond hair that came to his shoulders, with a black button down shirt, along with matching pants and shoes as well as a nice leather jacket. _'I wonder if he likes black.' _I thought sarcastically to myself. He was calm, hardly moving. I barely noticed his eyes scanning the crowd before him. His sheer presence commanded attention there was something about him that made me not want to look away: like a moth to a flame. We made eye contact for a second and everything seemed to freeze. Who was he? I knew he was a vampire but I wanted to know more, something was drawing me in. I noticed a smirk came to grace his lips and his eyes became that of a predators. _'Should I be scared_?'I asked myself. I was abruptly brought from my thoughts when he kicked a man across the room for touching him. That's when I turned my attention back to Sookie and Bill.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?" Bill asked, Sookie tried to tell Bill she he only just caught her attention not like she was interested in him but Bill stooped her. "It's ok. Everyone does, that's Eric he's the oldest thing in the bar." Bill stated.

'_Eric.'_ I silently tested the name my lips. _'I like it.'_ I returned my gaze to him. Studying him trying to crack his code. I noticed Pam was up there leaning in against his throne talking into his ear. He looked back at us.

"Uh-oh," Bill said.

"Vampires aren't supposed to say uh-oh," Sookie spoke quickly.

"It's Eric. He scanned you twice; he's going to summon us." Looking up at Eric he gestured for us to come forewarned. Making our way to the stage I stayed a few steps behind Bill and Sookie. So they could do their thing and ask questions about Dawn and that other woman who died. I wasn't really paying attention till I heard my name called by a deep commanding voice; I turned to Eric who was point to the chair to his left.

"Please. Sit." Sookie sat down to his right and I to his left.

"So Bill are you quite attached to you friends?" Eric asked looking at Sookie.

"She is mine." Bill growled.

"Yes, I am his." Sookie confirmed.

"Well what a pity. I was not too interested in Miss. Stackhouse anyhow I am however interested in Miss. Blanchard." He turned his attention to me. "Sit with us, we have catching up to do." He commanded to Bill not even taking his eyes off of me, Bill sat down next to Sookie. "Now Emilia… I like that name." He purred. "Would you like to be mine?" Before I could even answer Sookie spoke up about how we needed to leave that there was going to be a raid. "Tell me you are not an undercover cop."

"I'm not, but the guy in the hat is." Sookie exclaimed while pointing to some man in a baseball cap and fishnet sleeves.

"It doesn't matter we are doing nothing illegal." Eric explained he began to turn his attention back to me.

"There's a vampire feeding on the guy you kicked in the bathroom." Sookie explained most likely using her telepathy. The next moment the front of the bar burst open with police yelling commands I could not hear over the crowd and music.

"Follow me." In one fluid motion Eric was up, grabbing my hand and lead Sookie, Bill and I off the stage and out a side door hidden behind a curtain with Pam close behind. As we exited the building I expected Eric to release my hand. "I will be escorting Emilia home, you have no need to worry." I turned to see Bill lift Sookie up his arms like someone would a bride. "It was a pleasure Sookie, you will come again." Eric pulled me closer to him till I was at his side. _'My god he was tall.'_ My head barely came to his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground with no effort. He positioned me at his side as one would carry a toddler. I felt his left arm running up my right leg resting underneath my thigh, lifting it to wrap around his waist.

"You know I could have just gone home with Sookie." I could hear Sookie's protests fade in the background as we speed away.

"Bill's only focus was on Sookie. He would have left you there to fend yourself Min Lilla Emilia."


	4. Chapter 4

My arms found themselves around Eric's neck at some point after leaving Fangtasia. He had sent Pam away not long after we departed from Sookie and Bill saying something in some foreign language. I had buried my face in his shoulder to hid from the wind that normal would be a warm gentle breeze was now a sharp sting of cold. I had felt Eric cradle my head with one of his hands. _'Why had he taken me with him? Why did he not just leave me there?' _ I hadn't even realized we stopped until I heard Eric call my name.

"Emilia, you can let go now we have arrived." His hands were now at my waist.

"Oh sorry." I pulling away. Looking around we were at my house. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked as my feet touched the porch steps of my house.

"Pam." Was his only response. I stepped back from his calculating eyes; that were watching my every move. "Now I would like to continue the conversation we were having before that rude interruption back at my bar." Eric purred stepping forward.

"Uhhh, what conversation?" I said as a light blush coming to my cheeks.

"Now don't be shy. I could sense your desire for me. It was pulsating like a beacon." He stepped forward which I matched with a step back: that was until I hit the front door of my house. He approached me and rested his hands on either side of my face caging me between a wall and his firm body. "Now Emilia I do not like repeating myself, but for you I will make an exception… Will you like to be mine?" his right hand was at my left shoulder, he was running his thumb over the pulse point at the base of my neck.

"You sure uh go for what you want don't you?" I looked up into his eyes.

"What can I say, I am a man who knows what he wants and what I want I get one way or another." He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't turn away; they were so hypnotic. "Emilia won't you be mine." He whispered.

"I uh…. I don't think… I can't…" My mind was getting clouded my thoughts were hard to separate.

"Interesting…" Eric stated looking at me.

"What?"

"Glamor it has very little effect on you. What are you?" Eric asked leveling his face with mine: Examining me.

"Ah human. What else would I be?" I tried to sound confident but my voice was failing. I was scared, but what of exactly.

"I think you are something more." His head was at my neck in an instant, I gasped I was waiting for him to bite me but it never came. His nose just nuzzled my neck. "You smell divine, I wish to taste you."

"Uhhmmm how about not." I responded leaning away from him.

Eric chuckled deeply at this. "You amuse me. For that reason I shall wait to taste you, you will give yourself to me in due time." He kissed my neck and with a whoosh he was gone.

"Uhhhh, now that was weird." I mumbled leaning back against the wall. Sighing I reached into my bag for my keys to unlock the front door. As I opened the door I saw headlights approach my house. _'Must be Sookie and Bill.'_

"EMILIA!"

'_Yup that's Sookie.' _I turned around to see her running up the walk way.

"Em! Are you ok?! I saw Eric take off with you and Bill wouldn't follow. I was so worried about you." Sookie yelled pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine Sookie. He just took me home that's all." I patted Sookie's back lightly.

"I told you she would be fine Sookie." Bill spoke from behind her. Sookie just turned and shot a glare at Bill.

"I'm fine really, go finish your night with Bill. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled pushing Sookie towards Bill.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go have some fun." I smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said going to Bill's car.

Entering the house I tossed my bag on the front table and made my way upstairs. Plopping on my bed I took my boots of and let them land on the floor not caring where the landed. Staring up at the ceiling I began recounting the events of the night. Touching my neck, ghosting over the kiss Eric had left. My mind started to drift to Eric. He was tall, his blond hair was nice but didn't quite fit him it would look nice. _'I wonder what it would look like shorter?' _Though his eyes they were a hypnotic blue. Sighing I rolled over on my side grabbing my pillow and hugged it to my body.

Opening my eyes I heard a knocking sound coming from somewhere in my room. Sitting up I looked around the room and didn't find anything out of place; until the knocking came again. _'From the window?' _I asked myself getting off the bed the hardwood floors were cold against my bare feet. Going to the window I pulled back the curtain and was greeted with a familiar set of hypnotic eyes. I pushed open the window and a cold breeze brushed my cheeks. "Eric…" I whispered.

"Dear Emilia." Eric spoke smoothly. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"This is the second floor how did you get up here?" I asked staring up at him.

"I'm a vampire, I have my ways." He smirked at me. "Now I've told you before I don't like to repeat myself but for you I seem to be making all sorts of exceptions."

"Uh please come in." I backed up so he could come in through the open window. In a whoosh he was in front of me. His large hands cupping my face making me look up at.

"Now where did we leave off? Oh I remember." In an instant he lifted me up and we were on my bed, him on top of me. His lips were on mine and fire erupted. We move as one, my hands weave into his hair as his glide over my body setting it a flame. "Be mine?" He whispered biting my ear lobe.

'_God! He is amazing!' _I moan out a yes of pleasure.

"Perfect." He purred and sunk his teeth into my neck and I gasped in blinding pleasure.

Shooting up from my bed my chest was heaving, my heart was pounding. "What was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken so long but here is chapter 5. Sorry its a little short too.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the night at Fangtasia as well as that dream of Eric and I still have yet to stop thinking about him. There's just something about him that draws me to him. And to be honest I think Sookie is probably thinking the same thing about Bill.

It was just after sundown when I pulled into my drive after doing some much need shopping. I had just gotten out of my car when my phone went off. Not recognizing the number I answered with a simple hello.

"Min Lilla Emilia how are you this evening?" Came a voice that almost made me drop my phone.

"Eric? How did you get my number?" I asked grabbing my bags from the back seat.

"I have my ways. Now I do have a reason for calling… I require your presences at Fangtasia this evening."

"Why?" I asked not really having any desire to go.

"Because I have requested it. Miss Stackhouse and Compton will be picking you up in an hour." He paused and I could have sworn I heard his fangs click. "Oh and do wear those boots again, I found you quite delectable it them." Eric purred the last bit and hung up before I could protest.

"Oh! That man is infuriating and I hardly know him." I grumbled as I slammed the door to my car and made my way to the house. I had put the groceries away quickly and went to go change when I heard a knock at the door. Opening the front door I was greeted by an all too familiar figure. "ERIC?" I stepped back, "I thought Sookie and Bill were going to pick me up?"

"I got impatient." Was his only explanation as he leaned against the door frame. "Now I would like you to join me at my place of business." He extended his hand to me.

"Uh umm, I'm not ready."

"That is alright, I can wait." He smirked not taking his predatory eyes never leaving my body.

'_I can't just leave him on the porch… I better not regret this.' _Sighing I looked Eric in the eyes. "If you promise not to try anything… you can come in."

"I will be on my best behavior." He bowed his head and looked up at me through blond bangs.

"Riiigggght…. I'll be upstairs. Just give me a few." _'Why am I agreeing to going with him?' _I asked myself as I ascended the stairs to my bedroom.

"Oh Emilia I." Eric called to me as I reached the top, looking to him to see what he wanted. "I do quite enjoy the view." His head cocked to the side with a grin that would put the devil to shame. Staring at him I was confused at what he was talking about; then I noticed him eyeing me like he wanted to eat me. Looking down I noticed I still had yet to pants on and was just in a long shirt. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to play off the embarrassment. And by playing it cool I backed up the stairs not really paying attention to what I was doing and wound up slipping on one of the steps. I expected to hit the floor but to my surprise I was caught, "You should really be more careful." His face was right next to mine, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke did nothing to calm the rushing blood flow to my face. He righted me by placing me at the top of the stairs. "Now run along and change, so we can be on our way." Eric pushed me towards my bedroom. "I will wait down stairs." And then he was gone.

Once inside my bedroom I shut the door, well more like slammed and began to hyperventilate. Never in my life has anyone human or vampire ever made me feel weak in the knees just by looking at them. Eric said he couldn't glamor me but I know he has some sort of power over me. Sighing I made my way to my closet, I felt it was a night for a dress. _'I wonder if I can make him tremble with excitement.'_ I paused while looking through my dresses. _'Where did that come from?'_ Shaking my head and I just blamed all this on hormones, "Yea it's just hormones Emilia, you haven't gotten any in a while, so yeah just hormones…" I told myself, "And the hormones are why I'm talking to myself too." I finally decided on a black skater dress with small silver buttons down the center below the sweetheart neckline. Examining myself in the mirror I decided I was going to wear the leather boots I had worn earlier this week. If Eric was going to tease me I was going to tease back. I smirked as I laced up my boots and walked out of my bedroom.

Vampire senses must be high because Eric was already at the base of the stairs waiting for me. "My, my I could just eat you up." Eric purred as his fangs clicked.

I shot him a disapproving look. "I told you to behave mister." I lectured him as I poked him in the chest, in retrospect agitating a god knows how old vampire probably not a good idea.

He chuckled at me, that's a good sign right? "That you did Min Lilla An. Now we must be on our way." And with a whoosh I was buckled into the seat of what I guessed to be Eric's car. "I warn you I drive fast." With that he speed out like a bat out hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Everyone Chapter 6 is finally here. I'm sorry it has taken forever to upload but school has been a priority as of late, I most likely will not have another chapter up until the middle of May. I promise this summer I will up date more often. Thank you for reading :)-K.C Diehl _**

* * *

We arrived at Fangtasia, in a matter of minutes, at least that's what it seemed like I had my eyes closed for most of the ride as to not get car sick. "We're here Emilia." Peeking one eye open just to be sure I found the parking lot empty. "The bar isn't open tonight I have business to conduct." Eric had flashed around to my door after turning off the car.

"Then why am I here if you are going to be busy." I asked as I stepped out of the now open door.

"You are here because I wish it. That is all." He barely explained to me before turning away and heading into the bar as I followed closely behind.

"But why? Why do you want me here?" I asked as I went through the door.

"Because," Eric had me pinned against the door in seconds. "You interest me." I was staring in to his hypnotic blue eyes his face was inches from mine. "And I want to know what makes you sooo appealing." He purred and he ghosted his long fingers down my body.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely teen dream moment but Bill and Sookie are here." I could hear the disdain in Pam's voice as she approached us in black leather outfit.

'_My god she had horrible timing.'_ I thought as Eric pulled away. I followed him to the bar where Bill and Sookie stood. Sookie in another white sundress _'Is that all she owns?'_ I asked myself and hoped that I was far enough away she couldn't hear my thoughts. Eric motioned for me to take a seat on one of the high black stools with red leather.

"Eric." Bill greeted with a nod, always so formal. "Miss. Stackhouse like you requested is here to help with your situation."

'_What's going on?' _I thought as I looked between Eric and the already perfect southern couple.

"Yes. Miss. Stackhouse it seems I have come into some financial dilemmas." Eric began as he leaned his tall frame against the black counter of the bar. "Someone seems to be stealing from me; the books are just not adding up and everyone here claims they know nothing about it." He moved forward to Sookie, "All I require of you at this time is to ask some questions to my employees and see if you can track down my money."

"Alright." Sookie responded.

"First up our bookkeeper. Pam?" Eric turned to the blonde.

"Right away." She smirked as she sped off to a backroom and was back in seconds with a freighted thing of a man.

"This is Miss. Stackhouse, she has some questions for you." Eric explained to the profusely sweaty man and gestured for them to have a seat.

I just sat and watched as Sookie did her thing though I wasn't really sure what her thing was exactly. _'I wonder how well people can lie inside their own head?'_ I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a deep voice from behind me, turning I found the longhaired vampire. _'Longshadow was it?'_

"Would you like anything? Eric says you are welcome to whatever you want no charge." He asked me. I glanced at Eric who was a few feet away; even if he wasn't looking at me I knew he was smirking.

"Uh sure, water will be fine for now thank you." Longshadow nodded his head.

In a matter of seconds he was back with my drink. When I reached for the glass my fingers barely grazed the side when everything around me froze and my vision wavered. I looked up from my glass as my vison cleared and I found something to be very off. Before me there was no longer any Longshadow instead there was a pail of bloody guts that drenched Sookie and some skinny blonde bartender I saw the other night. While Bill stood in between them with what looked like to be a broken beer tab. "What the hell is going on?" Turning to Eric who had a look of rage and fangs bared my vision began to waver again; I closed my eyes tightly as a bout of vertigo hit me quickly and disappeared just as fast. When I opened my eyes I was staring down at my hand barely touching my glass. Looking around the room I found Longshadow still behind the bar and Sookie sitting at the table with Bill protectively behind her. The only difference was she was no longer talking with the bookkeeper but that waitress that I saw a moment ago. "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I could see Eric staring at me from the corner of his eyes trying to figure out what I was talking about. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a high pitch scream. Before me now was the scene I saw moments ago only change this one wasn't frozen. It took me a second to process what was going on, not so much with what happened but how I saw it twice. This was more than just a case of Deja vu. Stepping down of the stool my legs felt weak and my body heavy a wave of exhaustion hit me fast and hard. I felt my body begin to pitch and sway as my vison started to darken.

I think I heard Pam mutter something to Eric about me because I saw him turn to me I fell forward. "Emilia." I heard him call as he caught me in his arms. Got to love that vampire speed sometimes. "What's wrong?" I could hardly hear him.

"I… I don't know…" I tried to grip his arm to right myself but no strength came. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden." I'm not even sure I got the last part out before everything went black.

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the bleariness. I was on my side on a black leather couch, it was soft and worn. Setting up I looked around at my surroundings I was in office. There was a desk cluttered with papers, behind the desk was bookcase along the wall. To my left I saw a door that was shut next to it was a silver shelving unit stacked with red and black shirts. As I was looking around the room I heard the door open.

"Ah you are up. Good." Looking to the voice I found Eric leaning against the door. "You were asleep for about three hours." He spoke smoothly pushing himself of the door and headed over to me.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes this is my office." He sat down next to me. "Now I do not take you for someone to be so squeamish around blood… so why is it why you passed out earlier?"

"I don't know. One moment I was fine and then everything changed."

"How so?"

"Well… I saw it. The scene with Longshadow's guts and that blonde waitress but it was frozen like a picture."

"Interesting. Has this ever happened before?" Eric asked leaning closer to me inspecting me.

"No, never." I looked down at my hands. "I must be going crazy." I whispered.

"Not crazy… Fascinating… I knew there was something special about you." Eric purred reaching over to me grasping my chin to make me look at him. "I knew there was a reason I found interest in you." Standing up in a flash he turned to me. "Come it is time I bring you home." He extended his hand to me and I just stared at it, "Emilia… I know you are confused but I will help you figure it out."

"For my benefit or yours?" I asked looking up at him; knowing the kinds of games he plays.

"I see us both benefitting from this." He smirked.

'_What did I have to lose?' _ I thought to myself I grasped his hand as I pushed a voice into the back of my mind. _'…Everything…'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello lovely readers, chapter 7 is finally here I am so sorry it has taken so long. I will try to update sooner next time. Please read and review. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Eric led me out of the club and stood in the center of the barren parking lot. I looked around for his car but it was nowhere to be seen. "Eric where's your car?"

"Pam took it home for me." He spoke smoothly as he pushed his hair out his eyes.

"Then how are you taking me home?" I looked up at him and by the look on his face I began to regret my question.

With a devilish smirk he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. "I thought you would never ask." Lifting me up of the ground he swung my legs and hooked his under my knees. "You may wish to hold on tight to me." Eric purred in my ear.

"What are-?" My question was cut off as he jumped into the air at an impossible speed. My arms wrapped around his neck in a vice grip as wind blew passed my face. I'm sure if he was human I would be chocking him, _'It's a good thing he doesn't need to breath.'_ I heard him chuckle as more wind rushed passed my face and I let out squeak. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest, "You could warn me next time you know!"

"But that is nowhere near as much fun, well at least for me." He chuckled once more.

"You know you could stop that damn chuckling of yours anytime! It's really annoying." I spat at him, I was not happy being in the air. "God I hate flying." I grumbled under my breath

"Do you think it is wise to talk to me that way Min Lilia an?" I scolded with a growl. "I could drop you, and from this height I don't think it would turn out well for you."

"Oh shut up with all your intimidating, I know you could drop me, or kill me, or whatever goes on in that head of yours but you won't." I scoffed at him as I looked up at his electric blue eyes.

"And what makes you so sure that I am not going to kill you?" That cocky smirk plastered his face once again.

"Because I interest you that's why you freakishly tall Viking!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"I would keep that in your mouth if I was you."

"Oh BITE ME!" The moment the words left my mouth, my face burned with embarrassment.

"Well if you are offering how could I refuse Min Lilia an?" He chide as we landed in my front yard. Pulling me close to him, his nose rubbing my neck. I heard the unmistakable click of his fangs and I felt his teeth graze my skin.

"Eric! You know I didn't mean it that way!" I sputtered, "And what is that you keep calling me anyway? Minillian? What does that mean?" I pushed away from him, I knew he was only play but it still made me nervous. I stumbled away from and slid across the gravel of my drive way. Unfortently I was not able to catch myself and I landed on my ass. "Ow!" I winced.

"Well, you should be more careful what you say as well as watch where you're going. And as for what I call you think of it as a little pet name, which you'll just have to wait to find out what it means." I glared up at him and that fucking smirk that never leaves his face. "Are you going to sit there all night?" I huffed at him now as stood up brushing dirt off my ass. I walked up the front steps and fished out my keys from my bag. Opening the door I dropped my bag by the door and flicked the lights on and went to flop down on my couch, Eric following close behind me.

"So what does this you helping me figure out what happened earlier entail?" I asked him as he sat in one of the chairs I hadn't replaced. Even when not in Fangtasia he still sits so arrogantly.

"Well for starters you will begin working for me."

"I am not going to be some sort if skimpy waitress or dancer." I said flatly.

"I never said waitress. You are going to be a day time assistant of sort." Eric smirked leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. "You will take care of anything that would come up during the day. You will be paid handsomely as well. As far as this ableitiey of yours goes, I need to gather some information, which means needing to contact an old friend of mine. It should not take more than a few weeks at the most."

"Ok." I thought for a moment. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Eric stood up and headed to the door. "You will show up at Fangtasia at sundown. For the time being you will be working nights so if you have any questions you can ask them. Now I must be off I have some vampire business to deal with." He turned and looked down at me, "I will see you tomorrow." Eric then turned back around and proceeded to leave but stopped at the door. "Be sure to lock the doors Emilia." Then he was gone only leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

I stood there for a moment staring at the empty doorway to my house, letting everything just sink in from the night's events. "What the hell did I just get myself into?" I shut the door and grabbed my bag to get my phone. Pushing the side button the screen still remained black _'dead.'_ I climbed the stairs to go to my bedroom and plugged my phone into the charger on the dresser. I then dropped on the bed sighing heavily. _'What the fuck was wrong with me? When I'm around him my mind gets foggy and I don't know what I do half the time?' _ Rolling over onto my back I huffed and began to pull of my boots then flung them across the room. "I need a bath! So glad I have a master bath." I talked to myself as I stripped my clothes off, _'I'll pick them up later.'_

I ran myself a hot bath with some rose water and a little bit of vanilla. While the tub was filling I went to my stereo and selected my mixed playlist form my ipod. Turning up the volume I made my way back to the bath. It was streaming just the way I like it. Settling into the water, I began to really think about the events of the day with Eric. _'Was it always like that with vampires? Do they just emit some sort of sex pheromones? Or is it some sort of magic, I mean they are undead and vampire with freaky vamp abilities.' _ Thoughts plagued my mine as I began to lather my body with my luffa.

When I was cleaning my neck I began to feel strange, like how I did back at Fangtasia. I closed my eyes trying to shake off the feeling but it didn't work, when I opened my eyes my vision was blurry and there was someone over me. I couldn't really make anything out about them other than they had dark short hair. The image before me shook violently almost like when someone dropping a camera. When the image settled it was no longer still it was slowly moving like watching a film frame by frame. The hands were coming closer to me and I could feel them on my neck. I was being chocked I felt my fingers trying to claw at the hands as my vision began to blacken.

When I opened my eyes I flung myself forward grasping for air. Coughing up water was not a pleasant feeling, it took me a moment to right my breathing. I had fallen under the surface and the water was cold, _'I was out for a bit.' _ I thought taking deep breaths. On shaky legs I stood up and got out of the tub. Grabbing a towel from the shelf next to the sink. I stepped in front of the mirror and gripped the sink my breathing still not back to normal. "What the hell is going on?" I looked at my reflection trying to calm myself. Closing my eyes I opened them again and finally was able to slow my breathing. "God I just need sleep, that's all just sleep." I tried to reason with myself as I made my way to the bed not even bothering to put on pajamas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! Thank you to everyone for being patient. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

The next day I returned to Fangtasia a little after sundown. The parking lot was empty '_Makes sense that a vamp bar isn't open yet.'_ I stood at the door wondering what if I should really be getting into vampire business, sighing I knocked on the door. I wanted answers so I must proceed. Before I could knock Pam opened the door wearing a leather corset that pushed her breast up to her ears. "You're late." She purred. "Eric does not like tardiness."

"By like five minutes." I defended, "There was traffic."

"Don't care." She turned around, "This way." I followed her into the Fangtasia. Pam led me to Eric who was lounging in his chair, staring off into the distance. His gazed turned to me and smirked like he was going to eat me.

"You're late." Eric stood up staring down at me.

"So I've been told." I muttered.

"Don't let it happen again, or I will come and get you."

"Jesus tits. I'm like five minutes late."

"What was that Emilia?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now follow me." Eric stepped of the stage.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed.

"Ah ah no asking questions." I crossed my arms in a huff. "Aw none of that Emilia, you'll see soon enough." He chuckled. I kept quit and just followed behind him. Eric led me to back office away from the main part of Fangtasia.

"Well this is exciting." I said looking around fringing excitement. It was just a normal office some books, filing cabinets, and a few shelves of merchandise.

"Have a seat." Eric gestured to the chair across from the desk he sat at. "I have made called my contact Dallas. He says he may be able help us figure out what you are, however he is dealing with problems in his area. And for the time being you will learn the bookkeeping we have recently parted ways with our last bookkeeper."

I had an unsettling feeling wash over along with a flash of an image. I looked at Eric, "That's not why you want me here, is it?"

He smirked, "Perceptive that is correct. What did you see?"

"Well I saw you threating someone who was trying to attack me."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, the image was fuzzy."

"Your gift is certainty interesting. Have you had any other visions?"

I looked away from him debating on whether I should tell him about my bathroom incident. It was unsettling the vision it felt so real, my neck still faintly ached. I know I visibly shivered at the remembrance of yesterday's vision.

"Emilia? What happened?" Eric's calculating eyes looked me over.

"Well there was something, last night." I started and began to tell him of my vison.

"And you don't know who it is that attacks you?"

"No. This shit just started happing to me. It's not a damn science. And besides I don't even understand why I'm here in the first place." I got up and started pacing the room.

"Because I have the answers you seek."

"That still doesn't explain what I feel for." I stopped mid-sentence when I realized what I was going to say.

"Feel for what?" Eric asked. I began to fidget and he had me pinned against the door, "Or should I say for whom." He purred and nuzzled my neck. I froze. "Do you feel something for me Min Lilli an?"

"Why?"

Eric seemed to know what I was asking, "Because the world is full of supernatural fuck and there is no exact science to figuring it out." He began run his hands down my side and around my back and light squeezing my ass. Which caused me to squeak. "Now that's a cute noise." He chuckled, "I wonder what other noises I make come from that sweet little mouth of yours." My face turned redder than a tomato and I know Eric saw it because if felt is fangs graze my neck. Inhaling deeply he whispered into my ear "I want you to be mine Emilia."

"Eric I." I was cut off by Eric letting out a deep growl.

"Damn." He muttered then vamped us to his chair at his desk and sat me on his lap. I was confused about what was going until I heard an aggressive knock at his door. Without an invitation the door opened and Bill came marching in with a young, tall, skinny, redhead walk in. "Bill, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Eric bit out. "I was enjoying my time with Emilia." One if his hands ran through my dark short hair while the other squeezed my upper thigh.

"Jessica sit." Bill commanded and the redhead huffed while stomping over to the couch on the other side of the room slumping down. "I can't do this! SHE is uncontrollable. She won't listen to reason."

"You're her maker control her." Eric responded with little empathy.

"You turned someone? Does Sookie know?" I asked at the redhead.

"That is why I am here. I have yet to tell her I have required a child. So I need you to watch her."

"Why should I babysit your child? What's in it for me?" Eric's hand travelled down my back.

"I would owe you a favor." Bill reasoned.

"A favor from Bill Compton, now that could be interesting." He pondered over it for a moment, "Alright she can stay for a bit."

"Thank you." Bill vamped away.

Once he was gone Jessica stood up, "Finally, who can I eat? Can have her?" Her eyes landed on me and her fangs popped out. In a second on was no longer on Eric's lap but in his chair and Eric had Jessica pushed up against the wall,

"You will not touch her! Is that understood?" He growled then dropped her to the ground.

"Ok, ok I won't touch her. Is she your girlfriend or something?" She grumbled standing up while brushing dirt off her outfit.

"Or something," Eric straitened his shirt and came back and leaned against his desk. "Now there are some rules that you must follow while you are here, there will be no biting while on the premises."

"I can't do anything. What's the point if I can't do shit." She fell to couch in pout.

"That's not entirely true you can have a tru blood, and you can fuck whoever you want. Pam will show you to the bar." At that moment Pam walked in, "Pam show Jessica to the bar order her a tru blood."

"Why?" Pam drawled.

"Because I said so."

"You just want to be alone with Emilia." She crossed her arms and stared at us.

"Your right now go."

"But what if o wanted to join you?" She asked eyeing me. To which Eric responded in with something Swedish and they both chuckled while staring at me like I was a meal. "Come along baby vamp."

Once the door was shut I turned to Eric, "What were you and Pam laughing about?"

"It was nothing."

"Eric." I warned.

He smirked, "I told her you were not ready for what she has to offer." My eyes widened. "I have so much to show you." He was in front of me caging me in my spot. "And do with you." He whispered as one of his hands trailed up my leg, dancing over my knee, ghosting fingers around and up thigh. I let up a gasp as I felt him unbutton my pants and glide his hand in and pressed gently between my legs. "What's this?" Eric purred as he pressed harder and pushed my underwear aside. "You are already wet."

"Eric." I moaned out. I couldn't think strait, my body lit on fire where his touches. My hands trailed up his arms, my god were they firm. _ 'What am I doing?'_

"Be mine." It was not a request.

"Eric we hardly know each other." I tried to reason with him while pushing on his chest but he wouldn't budge, _'Damn vamp strength.'_

"And that should matter why?" Eric chuckled at my pitiful attempt to push him away.

"BECAUSE," I raised my voice which resulted in him raising an eyebrow. "We should go on a date first or something." I mumbled.

"You want a date?" He pondered. "Very well. I have not been on a date in decades. You continue to peak my interest min lilla an." Before pulling away from me Eric placed a kiss on my cheek. "I shall pick you up and hour after sunrise this Saturday."

"Ok." Was the only word to fall from my mouth, I was not expecting him to actually agree to it. I stood up, "I think it's time I went home. It's getting late and you have babysitting to do." Eric slumped into is chair with a huff. I giggled at his attitude. He may be a big bad proud vampire but he still has human in him. Grabbing my bag I headed for the door.

"Emilia, sense we will officially be dating there will be no need for you to come work for me. But I do expect you to be here and when you cannot you must let Pam or I know." Eric said getting back to work.

"Eric I am not some," He cut me off.

"I will protect what is mine Emilia. I do not like to share." I know there would be no reasoning with him.

"Fine, I'll text you tomorrow." I mumbled as I slammed the door.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Are you all excited for Eric and Emilia's date? I know I am. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I've messed up some of the timeline. I'm having Bill have to turn Jessica pretty much right after the Longshadow incident. But for me Jessica's turning is a minor detail for me. And since this is an OC focus some of the timeline will be changed.**

'_Who does he think he is?! Ordering me around like a child.' _I thought angrily while digging in my purse for my keys. Opening the door to my car I flung my purse to the passenger seat. It didn't take long for me to get home at least it didn't feel that way with the mental rant I was on. As I walked up to porch I heard a whoosh behind I let out a yelp when I found Bill less than two feet away from me.

"Miss Emilia." He began.

"God Damn it Bill! What is with you fucking vampires and trying to scare the crap out of me?" I placed my hand over my chest to steady my rapid beating hear.

"Forgive me but I must speak with you." I raised a brow to him indicating to him to continue. "I must ask you not to tell Sookie of Jessica. She does not know yet of her and now is not the best time to discuss it."

"Uh sure. What's going on?" I asked shifting my weight on my feet.

"Sookie's Gran was murdered tonight."

"Wait what by who?"

"That has yet to be discovered."

"I only met Adel a few times but she was nice and very sweet. Does Sookie need anything?" I offered.

"No not tonight. Tara is with her right now."

"Ok… I'll try to stop by tomorrow then."

"Very well." He nodded then he was gone.

"Stupid fucking vampires." I muttered. I sighed and turned back around making my way to the front door. I went to open the door and I noticed it was ajar. "Well fuck." _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ I know I locked the door when I left earlier. I slowly step back towards my car. I am really glad I park right in front of my porch. I quickly and quietly got back in my car then locked the door. I turned on the car light looking around making sure nothing got in the car when I wasn't paying attention. Nothing was there _'Thank god… Now what do I do? Driving away would be good.' _I began to search my purse. _'Where are they?' _I dug around. _'Shit I must have dropped them. Well fuck. My phone.' _I tried calling 911 but the line never picked up. "What kind of shit police department is this?" _'I could call Sookie and get Bill, no that won't work I don't have her number.' _I thought, "I don't have anyone's number for here." _'I can't just keep setting here. Wait.' _I opened recent calls, _'I have nothing to lose.'_

"Ah Min Lilia an."

"Eric…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He could hear my fear.

"I think someone broke into house. I don't know if they're still there and I tried to call the police but they didn't answer and I dropped my keys and I don't have anyone's number here aside form yours and I didn't know what to do." I said it all in one breath.

"I will be right there." And the phone went dead.

"So I just wait… great." I stared at the screen of my phone. I sat silently it was a matter of minutes before I heard a tapping on my window, I let out a loud yelp, jumping nearly to the other seat. Then I saw Eric's face, "Eric." I quickly got out of the car, "Hey." I said lamely.

Eric had changed cloths since I saw him last, he wore a dark wife beater and baggy sweat pants. He sniffed the air, "Stay here." He said moving to the house.

"Ohhhh no." I ran after him. "I am not staying by myself, no sir not today. I have seen horror movies. I know the shit that goes down." Eric sighed but didn't say anything so I followed him.

Once inside he pushed me into the far corner of the living room. "Stay." Then placed his a finger to his lips and shushed me. He then vamped away to check the house. I could hear him searching opening doors and shutting them. He was back in front of me in seconds. "There is no one here but someone was male."

I shivered, "You can smell all that?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded "I will have someone come and install a security system tomorrow."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"It is either, a security system or you move in with me and I will finally be able to have my way with you." Eric purred stepping closer.

"Uhhh." I backed away, "Security system." _'No way am I living with him yet.'_

He chuckled, "You still should return with to my home for the night."

"I don't want to be a burden." I stated.

"It is no trouble, I take care of what is mine. It is either that or drink some of my blood." He leaned back away from me and went to sit on the couch. "It is your choice of course."

I thought for a moment, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a sleepover like thing." I grumbled as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. _'He makes me so nervous.' _ I saw him smirk devilishly "On one condition." I added quickly, to which Eric raised a brow. "You keep your hands to yourself… for now at least. I want to make sure that this." I waved between us. "Whatever the hell it is not just something fleeting before I decide to jump." I looked away and remembered my last relationship. "I've been there before."

"Very well," Eric vamped in front of me.

'_God they need to stop that.'_

"I will be a good boy for tonight at least. Now go grab what you need for the night and tomorrow, I will go find your keys." He kissed my forehead winked at me then vanished.

"Fucking vampires." I muttered under my breath. I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom. I grabbed an overnight bag from the back of my door and went to my dresser and stuffed it with underwear and some clothes. I decided to change in to pajama pants and a tank top. I pulled out a pair of long light weight purple Eeyor pants and a black top and quickly slipped them on. I went to the bathroom next and grabbed my toothbrush and made my way down stairs to find Eric leaning against the door twirling my keys in his hand.

"Cute pants." Eric eyed me.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired and these are comfy." I spoke through a yawn.

"Come I will drive." He took my bag off my shoulder and led me to my car. I followed him and got in the passenger seat.

"So where do you live?" I asked as he backed out of my driveway.

"I have many homes… The benefit of being a thousand years old. We will be stay in my Shreveport home."

"How many homes do you have?"

"A lot. I will show you one day. Now rest it is late." I settled and my seat and looked out the window at the passing trees. I yawned again, it had been a long day. I closed my eyes and let myself relax to the hum of the road.

* * *

**Here is the special treat I'm trying. I hit over a hundred followers on Fanfiction so I am going to try something different. Let me know how I do. **

**Eric's POV.**

Emilia had fallen asleep fairly quickly after we left her home. As I drove I thought about the moment that this dark haired pixy with porcelain walked into my bar I knew I had to have her.

Her scent was over powering, I smelt her before she even walked into the bar, woods of the north with salt like the ocean, but there was something that I could not quite place. _'I have to know more.'_ I thought as I saw Pam talking with her and her two companions one of whom was Bill Compton. When Pam was done she turned to me and I singled for her to join me.

* * *

"Who was that with Bill?" I asked as she leaned against my throne.

"The Barbie or the pixy?" She asked.

"The pixy, she interests me." I said eyeing her.

"Hmmm that's Emilia Blanchard friend of Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton, from a little back water swamp called Bon Temp. Give me more time and I'll find more if you wish." I gave a nod and looked back at Emilia and her companions; getting Bill's attention I signaled for them to join me.

* * *

As I drove down the darken road I began to think why I was drawn to Emilia. It was something far more than just simple attraction I have had many females and very few have peeked my interest enough to do more than fuck and move on, _'Could it be because I cannot glamor her.' _I thought glancing to her. _'No that's not it.'_ She was beautiful and different and she was so small compared to me. I let these thought flee my mind as I pulled into the garage of my house. Turning off Emilia's car I got out and went to her door. "Emilia." I whispered, "We are here." She grumbled something out but did not stir. I chuckled undid her seat belt and picked her up.

I walked to my bedroom and placed her under the covers. "Eric," I heard her whisper she grasped my shirt in her tiny hand. I leaned over her as she pulled me close, "Thank you for taking care of me." She finished as she sat up and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Emilia. We shall talk more tomorrow." I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. "I will be in the room across the hall should you need me." She smiled and curled up on her side. Before leaving the room I left a note on the door for her if she were to wake before dusk. Shutting the door behind me I pulled out my phone to make a call. "Alcide, my dear friend I have a job for you."

* * *

**Emilia POV.**

When I first woke up I was in Eric's arms as he carried me from the car. I nodded off as he made is ways through his house. I woke again when he placed me gently on a soft bed. I looked up at him my eyelids were heavy but I still could make him out. His features were softer than normal. Not nearly as cunning I liked this side of him. "Eric." I whispered and grasped his shirt pulling him closer to me. "Thank you for taking care of me." I lightly brushed my lips against his cheek. I gave him a soft tired smile and laid down again curling up in the warm sheets.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of Eric's POV and it you would like to see more of it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers, I just wanted to let you all know that for every 100 reviews, follows, and favorites I get I am going to try and do something special for you all. I'll either add a new pov (like I did with Eric) have a poll for a plot twist or something you would like to see, maybe even a song fic. I don't know yet for sure. But I want to give you all a reward for being so supportive for my writing.**

* * *

I was walking through the woods between Sookie and I's homes. I was looking for something but I couldn't figure out what it was. I continued to stroll through the woods and was about to return home when I heard yelling ahead of me, it was a man. I quickly followed the shouts and I saw Sookie running from someone who I couldn't make out, but he was the man that was yelling. I got closer to them and I found Sookie and the man disappeared. "Where did they go?" I sighed and I shuttered when I felt warm breath at the back of neck. Then I felt a rough calloused hand around my neck.

"Hello cher." I heard a man whisper. Everything went black before I could scream.

I shot up from bed and for a moment I was confused as to where I was, _'That's right I went home with Eric.' _ I sat up and ran my hands over the sheets. "Silky." I whispered. The sheets were black and trimmed with red. _'Seems like Eric.' _I thought as I flipped the covers off of me. I maneuvered out of the bed, which was incredibly comfortable I might add, and the moment my feet touched the carpet I was stuck by flashes from my dream. "It's nothing… Not everything is a vision… Besides my visions happen when I am awake, my mind is just trying to scare me." I tried to reason with myself as I fell back to the bed. My fingers kneaded my temples to try to subdue the beginning of a headache. It took me a few moments to right myself but I was up and began to look around the room.

The walls of Eric's room were a deep red almost purple, no windows were in the room but the walls were certainly not bare. He had paintings of landscapes one particular caught my eye. It was the coast of some lush green land I could make out trees in the background along with a wooden home, something from like early Europe. Behind the house and the trees were large snow covered mountains. "Beautiful." I whispered the other paintings were similar to the seascape. "I wonder if this is where he lived before he was turned. I made my way the large room mindlessly as my fingers danced across the furniture it was mostly smooth dark wood. It all looked old but well taken care of.

When I came to the door I noticed a not with my name written on it in neat letters.

_Emilia, should you wake before dusk I would like you to stay here in the house until I waken. There is some human food in the kitchen down the hall to right from this door. Help yourself to whatever you wish. I will see you at dusk.  
Eric_

I read the note and folded it back up. "I don't even know what time it is." I whispered to myself while looking around the room for a clock, I couldn't find one. I pouted a little, "I guess you don't really need a clock when you rise and set with the moon. Wait my phone." I talked to myself. Returning to the side of the bed I found my bag and pulled out my phone, it was almost four. "I guess I'll find something to eat, Eric will probably be up in the next few hours anyway." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. I chuckled a little _'I have been talking to myself a lot today. I must be going crazy.'_ I thought walking down the hallway towards the kitchen peeking into rooms as I made my way. I began to realize his house was much like anybody else's home, though lacked windows

I found the kitchen and began to search for the 'Human Food' opening the cabinets I found mostly silverware and china. _'What does a vampire need so much tableware for?'_ I finally found a box of cereal. "Ohhhh cheerios!" I smiled now is there milk? I quickly found the fridge stainless steel that I could see my reflection in. I opened the fridge and found it fully stocked with carafes of blood though on the bottom shelf I found a small jug of milk. _'Hopefully it's not expired.' _Finding the date I smiled _'Yay still a week left.'_ I placed the food on the breakfast bar and went in search of a bowl and spoon in the tableware I found earlier. _'I wonder why he has human food here anyway. How many humans does he bring here?' _I poured myself some cereal and began to enjoy the breakfast food.

After I was done I placed the empty dishes in the sink and ran some water in the bowl. I sat back down at the bar and pulled my bag in front of me. I dug around to find a pencil and sketch book then I began to draw. I don't know how long I was mindlessly drawing for but I was startled from my seat by a gust of wind and a presence behind me, "Good evening Emilia." I jumped with a small scream, causing me to fling my sketch book across the room while falling off the bar stool. I felt Eric's arms wrap tightly around my waist stopping my decent. He placed me back on my seat though did not let go. His mouth grazed my ear I could not stop the shiver that went down my spine. "You should be more careful min lilia an." Eric large hands traversed down from my waist to my thighs his hands rested only for a moment before giving a firm squeeze. I quickly squirmed out of grasped and faced him.

"I wouldn't have to be so 'careful' if you fucking vampires stopped trying to scare me!" I slapped his shoulder. He looked down at me raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "Stop laughing at me!" I could feel my face heat up from anger and embarrassment.

"I am sorry Emilia." He tried to stifle another fit of laughter. "It's just seeing you anger is rather quite cute." I pouted "Oh I would tuck that lip back in if I were you." Eric leaned forward his face barely an inch from mine. He was about to kiss me when his phone began to ring. Eric let out a sigh of agitation and dropped his head on my shoulder while pulling out his phone "Ja Pam? Jag kommer vara dӓr snart." Sighing a final time Eric returned his phone he kissed my neck, "I must return you home. It is safe now the security system has been installed.

"Ok. Let me just but my things away." I swiveled back to the counter to shove my belongings back into my bag." As I was closing my sketch book Eric stopped me by grabbing wrist and pulled the book from my hands. "Hey?" I called at him but stopped when I say his brows furrow. "What is it?" I asked.

"What is this that you have drawn?" His fingers traced the image on the page.

"It's nothing just… something that came to me."

**Eric's Pov.**

"It's nothing just… something that came to me." She whispered.

I stared down at the image before me. It was a scene I have not thought of in a long time. My fingers traced the faceless figures, a man on a funeral prier along with another man looming over him. "Min dӧd, min bӧrjan. Far, bror, son." I murmured in my native tongue as memories of a time long forgotten. I closed my eyes to disperse the flashback. I snapped the book shut and returned it to her. "Let us go."

**Emilia's Pov.**

"Hey Eric? What is it? Did this remind you of something?" I called after him. Grabbing my belongings I hurried after him.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with at this time." Eric opened the door to his garage. "Now get in, I will drive you home."

The drive was quiet Eric seemed be thinking deeply about something. "Eric is everything ok?" I asked looking at his impassive face.

"It is nothing Emilia… you will learn soon enough." His eyes never left the road.

I nodded and stared out the window _'I wonder what upset him so much?'_ I thought. We did not talk the rest of the way to my house. When arrived at my house and before I could get out of the car Eric vamped to my side and opened the door.

"My lady." He smiled giving a small bow. "Your new security code." Eric pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to me. I made my way up the porch and unlocked the door with Eric following close behind. Immediately to the left of the door on the wall over the one of the hall tables was a small white box. "You have forty-five seconds to enter the code when you open the door."

"Oh okay." I went to the small box flipped the lid down and punched in the code.

Eric pressed himself against me placing one hand on my waist and the other over more my shoulder pointing at all the different buttons. "When you first type the code in the alarm is only deactivated for the front door. There is another alarm box at your back door. Enter the code again and press this button it will deactivate all the doors and windows so if you want to air out the house or cool it off on a hot summer day. Then there is the panic button." Eric's mouth was next to my ear. "You also have one in your bedroom." He then held a key and fob in front of my face. "Use this to set the alarm on your way out it also has a panic button." He lowered the key and placed it in my hand.

"Eric thanks. But all of this wasn't really necessary; I don't really need all of this." I turned to look up at him.

"It is when your safety is compromised and I cannot always be here when you need me." He raised a brow at me "Unless of course you take some of my blood." He held up his wrist to me.

"I don't think so… not now at least, I don't think I'm ready for this step yet…" I looked away from him.

"Alright, but soon; You are to be mine and I will protect you." He leaned down brushing his lips against mine. "Do not forget in two days we will have our date."

"Yeah we do." I whispered not trusting my voice. _'I want to kiss him again.'_

"Will you come to Fangtasia tomorrow night?"

"I don't think so I'm gonna check on Sookie and Jason. See how they're holding up and if they need anything. I can call you though."

"Ok." He kissed me again, this time he pushed up against the wall deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a loan moan. He pulled away from me which caused me to give a small whimper. "None of that or else I will never let you leave my side again." He scolded me. "Besides you were the one who wanted to be courted." He winked and moved towards the door. "Do not for get to set the alarm Emilia. I look forward to your call." With a whoosh he was gone.

* * *

**Ja Pam? Jag kommer vara dӓr snart. = Yes Pam? I will be there soon.**

**Min dӧd, min bӧrjan. Far, bror, son.= My death, my beginning. Father, brother, son.**

* * *

**Special preview for your all's patients**

'_SOOKIE!' _ I screamed in my head to her. _'THE SHOVEL, USE THE SHOVEL!'_ I continued as I tried to fight him off but my vision was starting to fade and the blood was dripping into my eyes.

**Eric's pov sometime later.**

I hear my phone buzz in my pocket pulling it out I see Bill's number sneering in discus I answer "What?"

"Your human is hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 longest chapter yet over 3300 words, I hope you all like it and I know Eric becoming a little oc but that will be explained in another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I was sitting in Sookie's kitchen to see how things were going for her and Jason. Turns out things where not so great; Jason had turned himself in for the murders and Sookie was just trying to get by. "But I don't understand if he doesn't remember how does he know he murdered them? He doesn't seem like the type to really harm anyone unless provoked."

"I know. But he won't listen; he is dead set on seeing this through. The V is messing with his making him see things or something." Sookie explained while clearing the plates from lunch. "He even gave Rene his truck." She scoffed.

"I'll help anyway I can." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Do you think you can come by tomorrow and help me sort through some of Gran's things? I get off at five tomorrow." I could see tears prick her eyes.

"Yeah, I can come by for an hour or so." I smiled _'Before I have to get ready for Eric.' _I smiled to myself then quickly gave myself a mental snap '_I shouldn't be this happy around Sookie she just lost her Gran.'_ I scolded myself.

"What are you doing with Eric?" She asked and then tapped her temple. "Telepath remember, it may be hard to hear you but it's still there.

"Oh." I blushed looking away.

"It's fine, I need a distraction anyway." She sat back down at the table with two iced teas.

"He is uh… taking me out on a date." I mumbled looking away.

"He's what?!" She chocked on her drink a little. "ERIC? ERIC NORTHMAN?! Is taking you a human out on a date?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Nothing, nothing." She said quickly. "It's just he didn't seem like the type. And from what Bill has told me he's more of the have a human for dinner type."

I frowned a little, "I thought that first, but I don't know he just… it just seems right to be near him. I know I'll probably get hurt by him, whether he does it intentionally or not." I felt my frown deepen. "But I also feel that whatever shit storm may happen we could handle."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Instinct." I was choosing my words carefully; I didn't want too many people knowing what I can do. I know Sookie could relate the most to what I was going through but a part of me felt she would become preachy and claim Eric was only using me for my abilities. She looked unconvinced with my answer but I ignored her. "I got to go Sook. If you need anything, call me and I'll come right over. Okay?" She nodded on response. "I'll see you tomorrow around fiveish." I trotted out of her house and made my way down the road.

The next day I woke up some time after one and I had a weird chill run down my spine as I walked to my closet. It was unsettling, like a cold hand tracing my spine. I tried not to think too much about it and just shook it off as nerves for the evening. _'I wonder what I should wear tonight?' _I pondered as I flipped through my cloths in my closet. "I don't even know where he is taking me." I pouted. I slammed the door shut and banged my head against it. "Why is dating so hard?" I left my room and headed to the kitchen. "Maybe I can get Sookie to come over, after I help her this afternoon with Gran's things."

It was around four-thirty when I decided to make my way over to Sookie's. I still had no idea what I was going to wear but I figured maybe I can some sort of hint out Eric, when he wakes up. I pulled out my phone as I rounded a tree and swiped through my phone till I found Eric's number. **'I know you're still asleep but I just wanted to say, I'm looking forward to tonight :)'** I hit send then pocketed my phone. I smiled as I remembered I haven't been on a real date since college. I was ripped from my thoughts down memory lane when I heard a scream along with a man yelling. I looked around trying to figure out where they were coming from that's when I realized, "My vision." I took of sprinting down the path I saw a few days ago. "Sookie!" I called when I heard another scream. _'God, why are the woods so fucking confusing?' _I thought trying to find Sookie's location. I heard her scream again "The cemetery!" I ran as fast as I could to the yells and screams. _'Hold on Sookie.'_ I hope she heard me.

I approached the open field and that's when I saw him standing over Sookie. "Rene?" I whispered. It was Rene. He hadn't seen me yet he was too busy beating on Sookie. I snuck up on him quietly looking for an opening. I saw him reach for a large stone _'Shit' _I have to move now. I jumped on to Rene's back throwing him of balance, he let out a scream of surprise.

"What the fuck?! Where the hell did you come from?" He screamed at me as he threw me to the ground. I let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out me, I think my back hit an old headstone. "I have to deal with you now too. Fucking hell." I saw him approach me, "You should have left well enough alone." I tried to crawl away but I was into much pain. He pulled me closer to him by my legs. I let out a scream as I grasped the ground. "SHUT UP!" Rene punched me hard in the face, my head rolled back and I began to see stars. I tasted copper in my mouth and felt hot sticky blood run down my face. I then felt his large calloused hands wrap around my throat and squeeze. "At least I get two vamp whores." I heard him mumble as he tightened his grip. I felt one of his hands trail down to my chest and he grasped my breast in a death grip. Then down my stomach to pants and I felt him tug at the waist band. My eyes widened at what he was trying to do.

I scratched at his hands and his arms trying to get him off of me but it didn't work he had me pinned and he was strong. I tried looking around for something anything that could help. That's when I saw the shovel near Sookie. _'SOOKIE!' _ I screamed in my head to her. _'THE SHOVEL, USE THE SHOVEL!'_ I continued as I tried to fight him off but my vision was starting to fade and the blood was dripping into my eyes. _'SOOKIE!' _She wasn't moving. I felt all hope exit my body as my arms and legs began to feel like lead and my vision began to become spotty. All of a sudden the pressure was gone and I heard growling. I rolled on my side and I could not believe my eyes. I saw a collie turn into Sam. I tried to fight the black spots encroaching on my sight but I was too tired, the last thing I saw was Sookie hitting Rene with the shovel.

**Eric's P.O.V**

I woke up for the night, a few minutes before dusk, to find I had a message from Emilia. _'Mmmhhh she's excited for tonight.'_ I sat up and responded to the message. **'See you soon, lover.' ** I smirked knowing that it would make her blush. I changed into a dark blue suit with a black shirt. I was working on my tie when I heard a knock on the door.

"No tie." I heard my protégé comment. "And leave the top three buttons undone. Give the pixey something to look forward to." Pam smirked walking into the room. "So have you heard from Godric?"

"The other day, he said he had some sources to follow up on and he'll get back to me in the next week or so." I tossed the tie I was holding on the bed and placed my phone in my pocket.

"So where are you taking our dear girl? I image you haven't told her much of your plans.

"You're right; I like to see her squirm a little. It's quite cute." I thought of her pale cheeks tinting with that sweet nectar, it made me twitch. "As for where I'm taking her, I've rented out an Italian restaurant down the street." Pam was about to reply when I heard my phone buzz in my pocket pulling it out I see Bill's number sneering in discus I answer "What?"

"Your human is hurt."

"What?!" I growled "Where is she?"

"Sookie's she refused to go to the hospital. She just wanted to go home but the EMTs would only let her stay if she stayed with someone." I slammed my phone shut.

"Eric? What happened?" Pam saw my anger begin to surface.

"Emilia was attacked. Watch the bar." I left before Pam could even respond.

I arrived at Sookie's and slammed the door open. "Invite me in." I saw the look on Bill and Sookie's face. "Now!" I barked.

Sookie looked over to Bill, who gave her a nod. "Eric won't you please come in."

"Where is she?" I bit out as I stepped over the threshold.

"Upstairs first door on the right." I flew up the stairs before Sookie could say anything else.

I threw open the door to find Emilia sitting on the bed staring off into nothing. "Emilia?" I whispered as I took in the sight before me. Her porcelain skin was blackened across her face; her right eye was barely open and there was dried blood on the side of her face trailing down to her neck. That is when I saw hand shaped bruises. Her clothes were disheveled and covered in dirt and grass stains. I walked cautiously over to her and sat down next to her. "Emilia?" I repeated gently. I went to brush my hand across her cheek and she flinched away.

"Eric." Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry about our date." Her green eyes shimmered as tears seeped from the corners.

'_She's here battered and bruised and all she can think about is our date?'_ I let out a little chuckle as I brushed hair from her face. "We will reschedule." I looked into her eyes. "Let me heal you."

"You don't have to…" Emilia trailed off as her voice cracked.

"Let me do this. You will feel better." I pulled my hand away from her blemished cheek, took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeve. I dropped my fangs and bit into my wrist tearing the flesh. "Here." I placed my wrist near her mouth she looked hesitant, "It's all right." I reassured her looking into her eyes. Emilia leaned closer then latched her soft lips on to my dripping wrist. I pulled her close as she feed from me. I tried to suppress the moan that came deep from my throat. I brushed my hand threw her short hair and kissed her temple. "Good girl." I whispered and gently pulled my wrist away. I felt a twinge of excitement as she let out a small whimper of disappointment as I pulled away. "That's enough." I whipped away the blood that trailed down form the corner of her mouth. _'Red looks good on her. I would love to see here covered in it.'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date, before it even started." Emilia repeated the bruises on her face began to fade and her porcelain skin.

"Do not fret lover." I brushed her cheek, "Come let us go, I have idea." I stood up and placed her on the ground. Grabbing my jacket I began to walk towards the door but she did not follow. "What is it?" I asked looking at her form, she looked so small.

It took her a moment to respond, "I need a shower." She whispered rapping her arms around herself to hind her disheveled appearance. I walked over to her placed my jacket over her.

"Do you want to go to your home or mine?" I asked as she slid her thin arms threw the sleeves that were far too long for her.

She bit her lip "I don't want to go home yet. You'd have to leave before sun rise." I could see her uneasiness as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"My place it is then." I grasped her small hand in mine. "You can shower there and I'll find something for you to where." Emilia nodded then looked from me to the door silently telling me we can go. Halfway down the stairs I noticed Sookie and Bill were no longer in the house. _'Probably at his shithole of a house.'_ Once outside I picked her up looping my arm under her knees and held her close to my chest. Emilia gave a small yelp as I took off and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. _'She makes me feel disturbingly human.'_ I thought looking down at her somber face.

**Emilia's P.O.V**

When we landed at Eric's house I was finally starting to feel normal again, at least physically mentally I was still shaken. Eric landed in the front yard to his house but he did not put me down until we were on the porch. "I didn't know you had a porch." There was swing on one end looked out over a field and at the other was a set of chairs. _'I'd like to sit out her sometime.'_

"Come." Eric said as he opened the door. "The shower is this way. There are towels on the shelf and I'll have a change of clothes for you by the time you're done." He opened the door at the end of a long hallway to a large bathroom.

Eric left me alone in the bathroom and I just stood there for a moment, replaying the events form the day. "I was almost…" I couldn't even finish the sentence. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and walked to the shower-tub, turned on the water to hot and waited until the room was steaming before I took off Eric's jacket and placed it gently on the sink and began to strip out of my dirty clothes; I tossed them in the trash can. I didn't want them anymore. I stepped inside the shower and the hot water burned my skin a little. I stood listening to the deafening silence as the dirt and grime washed away.

I heard the door open "The clothes are on the sink." Eric said.

"Thanks."

"I'll be in the living room."

"Ok." I heard the door shut and I grabbed a wash towel lathering it with soap. I began to scrub every inch of me. The bruises may be gone but I could still feel his hands on my throat grabbing me hurting me. I don't know how long I was in the water but I was pruned when I stepped out. I dried off and looked at the clothes Eric had left for me; a dark red button down shirt and a pair of lacey boy shorts. I dropped the towel and began to change. The underwear was comfortable and the shirt almost touched my knees, the sleeves came to well past my hand but I didn't bother to roll them up.

I dropped the towel by the shower and left the bathroom. My hair was still dripping as I walked down the hallway. I found the living room with little difficulty the room was large and was decorated similar to Eric's bedroom; dark with mostly red frontier, there were paintings of landscapes and bookshelves filled with books all in different languages and I found Eric sitting at the end of large blood red couch drinking from wine glass. Though I knew it wasn't wine.

"So I figure the shirt is yours but the underwear I'm pretty sure is not but I could be wrong." I teased a little as I sat down near him on the couch.

"I had Pam pick out the underwear along with some other things as well. I figured since we have started to date you may from time to time spend the night or day here and would need clothes." Eric placed the glass on a mahogany side table while draping his over the back of the couch. "However I was not planning having to show them to you for at least," He paused and thought for a moment. "Maybe two or three weeks?" He smirked at me and I could see a cocky boyish grin show through.

"Oh so you thought you'd get me into be that quickly." I smirked challenging him.

He leaned in closer "Two weeks is slow for me min lilla en." His hand brushed my cheek and I felt the blood rushed to my face as I flinched away. Before I could apologize he spoke "Do not be sorry. I will not hurt you and I will not force myself on you." His electric blue eyes met mine. "I can guess by how you felt why you were in the shower what that filth tried to do."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel you, your emotions when you're happy, sad, and angry. I will also know where you are or when you are in danger. It's the blood it has formed a bond between us."

"What else?"

Eric sighed, "You will most likely be dreaming of me now." I felt my face redden if that was even possible as I thought of the dream I had a few days ago of him, "Oh, I see you've already had a dream about me." He teased me.

"I well… you see… I" I could not form a sentence to save my life.

Eric let out a real hearty laugh "It's alright I've dreamt of you as well." He leaned forward and lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. "Come, you were in the shower for a long time, you must be hungry." Eric stood and began to walk towards the kitchen. "I have also had human food stalked for you."

"If you had Pam get me clothes… did she not get me pjs." I asked following him.

"Oh she did and they're cute too. But I just wanted to see what if you looked as good in my shirt as imagined." My mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth it's unbecoming."

After I finished eating we returned to the living room and we sat on the couch once again. We just sat there in silence I wasn't sure what to do. So I scooted closer to him. "Emilia, what are you doing?" I heard the humor in his voice.

"Nothing I just, I'm just getting comfortable." I whispered as I tried to stifle my yawn.

"Hmm if you are getting tired maybe it time for you to turn in for the night." My yawn did not go unnoticed.

"Ahh yaah…" I stood up and walked to the door way and stopped I turned back to Eric. "Uh Eric… I don't want to be…" I trailed off as he looked at me.

"Alright." He answered me without me finishing.

In his room I quickly got under the covers as Eric disappeared to change.

**Eric's P.O.V**

When I returned to my room Emilia was already asleep. I stood next to the bed and watched her sleep for a moment. When she shifted I crawled under the sheets with her. I gave her space as she slept and I just stared off thinking about how this one woman has changed me so much in one day. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her snuggle up against my side: I looked down at her as I gently placed my arm around her. _'What spell do you have me under Emilia? That I will go against my nature to make you comfortable.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next two weeks I did not see much of Eric, he told me he had to take care of some vampire business. I would see him for a short time every few days; which was mainly spent either on my couch or on a walk under the moon.

On a particular warm night I was doing some cleaning when there was a knock at my door. Sigh I placed the broom I was using against a wall and went to answer the door. Opening it I found Sookie standing there in looking as chipper as ever. "Hey Sookie what's up?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Bill's with me, I'm going over there to spend time with Jessica and try to get to know her… but I really don't want to go alone." She fiddled with the ends of her jean jacket.

"Uh…" I thought for a moment then she started giving me doe eyes. "Alright," I sighed "Just let me change." I stepped back and opened the door more "Have a seat; I'll only be a few minutes." I said scampering upstairs.

I striped out of my dirty clothes and changed into a pair of dark acid wash jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt that was stripped crimson and black. The shirt hung off my shoulder showing off my black bra strap as well as my neck. _'I may see if Eric is free after I'm done at Bill's'_ I thought as pulled on my scuffed up boots. I ran my hands threw my hair giving it a little fluff before heading down stairs. I walked into the living room to find Sookie looking at the paintings on the wall.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who painted these?" She asked as she walked to the front door.

"My grandma mostly." I said as I locked the door and set the alarm. I turned around to see Sookie getting in her yellow car.

"I drove here, you know with all the stuff going on, it felt safer." She smiled, "Get in." I did as she said and got in the passenger side. As I settled in I pulled my phone out of my pocket and swiped threw my messages and tapped on Eric's name. ** 'Are you free later tonight? Or do you have vampire business to attend to?'**_ 'Send.'_

"So I've been meaning to ask how are you liking Bon Temps, you've been here for what over a month now?" She asked as we rounded Bill's driveway.

"Uh yeah almost two. Well I don't hate it but it is a change." I said staring out the window. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and a small smile graced my lips.

'**I have some business to take care of… but it should not take too long. I can come over after midnight.'**__ I read his txt and quickly responded saying that, that would be great and how I was hanging with Sookie for a little while.

Sookie pulled up in front of Bill's and we got out of the car and headed up the porch. Sookie walked right into Bill's without knocking _'Well that's kinda rude.'_ I thought as I followed her inside.

Jessica came and greeted us to say the least, "Bill isn't here."

"Oh I know. I'm here to see you. I wanted to get to know you." Sookie smiled.

"Oh hey I know you. You were at the vamp bar in Shreveport." Jessica said staring at me.

"Ah yeah I was with Eric." I answered.

"You knew about her?" Sookie snapped at me. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well there was a lot going on. And Bill said he was going to tell you." I defended. "Besides it's not like she's my vampire off spring."

Sookie fumed for a moment but shook it off. "Anyway so Jessica…" Sookie began as we sat down in Bill's living room. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on between the two of them. I was busy paying attention to my phone and texting Eric. We were having a lovely talk about how I would be surprised when I see him later tonight but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I was pulled from my thoughts when Sookie called me. "Em, so do you want to come?"

"Huh?" I said putting my phone down.

"Do you want to come with us, so Jessica can see her parents?" She repeated.

"Ah sure, I guess… as long as we're back by midnight."

"Oh will totally be back before then." Jessica jumped up "It will only be for a minute. I just want to see how they're doing. I'll stay in the car the whole time; I promise."

"But first you need to change. I am not taking you anywhere dressed like that." Sookie commented on Jessica's Fangtasia attire.

We arrived at Jessica's parents' house. Jessica now dressed in a yellow sundress provided by Sookie sat in the front seat staring at her mom and sister through the window. "Daddy's not home yet but Mama will be making dinner now." Jessica stared at them longing. It was only a moment before she was out the car running to the door.

"Jessica you said you'd stay in the car!" Sookie yelled chasing after. I sighed as I got out of the car and followed them to the house.

"This is not a good idea." I muttered to myself as I pocketed my phone just when the front door opened.

"Jessica?" Her mom answered the door.

"Hi Mama these are my friends Sookie and Emilia, can we come in?" Jessica said.

"Of course. Of course!" She began to cry. We awkwardly entered Jessica's house. "Oh my stars you are freezing."

I sat down at the couch and watched Jessica catch up with her mom; when I felt a wave wash over my body and my vision blackened. It came back and I was staring down a dark road surrounded by woods. There was a shadowy figure at the end of the road masked in a fog, it wasn't human I could make out that much: it was tall with horns and had three long claws on each hand. Then I heard Sookie's voice call out to Bill from the other end of the road behind me. I turned to her, I could see her clearly she was in the same clothes that she wore tonight. Sookie looked around then her eyes landed on me, but I knew she wasn't looking at me she was looking through me at the creature at the end of the road.

I was pulled from my vision as there was a loud crash at the front door. I shook my head and cleared my vison to find Jessica pinning who I assumed was her father against the wall and Bill was at the front door seething. "Someone who lives here invite me in. NOW!" He ordered.

Everything that happened next was all a blur: Bill glamoured Jessica's family and yelled at Sookie a lot and Jessica. I just kind of hid myself in the back behind the two.

"And you brought Emilia into this as well," He turned to me, "Why didn't you try to stop them!"

"Hey don't yell at me. I was just along for the ride to kill time." I defended _'Apparently my cloaking abilities are lacking.'_ I thought while I headed out of the house and waited in the car.

Bill drove down the road yelling at Sookie who was in the front seat; Jessica was in the back seat crying. _'I didn't know vampires cried blood.'_

"Pull over!" Sookie yelled, "Stop the car now!" She continued.

Bill slammed on the breaks pull over to the side of the road, "What are you doing, Bon Temps is still over ten miles away."

"It beats staying in the car with you." She spat.

'_Mommy and Daddy are fighting again.'_ I sighed and opened the door following after Sookie.

"You too?" Bill complained.

"Relax, I'm gonna try to get her back." _'Jesus tits' _I thought as I trudged after her. "Sookie?" I called, "Why do you walk so fucking fast?" I whined as I picked up my pace. I rounded the corner and stopped as I recognized the landscape before me. _'This was my vision.'_ The fog, the trees everything was the same. I picked up my pace "Sookie we really should get back in the car. I didn't wear the right shoes for this." _'I don't know what that monster is going to do.'_ I thought frantically as I looked for Sookie. I rounded the corner and I saw Sookie looking around, I ran up to her and she let out a scream as I startled her. "Sookie we need to get back to the car."

"I'm not going back there, not if Bill's there." She retorted.

"Will you stop being so stubborn and just come back to the car it's not safe out here." I hissed at her. My eyes widened as I heard a snapping sound behind me.

"Bill if that's you this is not funny!" Sookie shouted as began walking away looking around.

"Sookie I don't think that's Bill." I whispered.

"Then who would it be?" She asked turning to me and I saw her eyes widen.

I whipped around to see the horned creature masked in the fog. "RUN!" I shouted as grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." I answered.

We ran as fast as we could but we didn't get far the creature was fast. I heard Sookie let out a blood curdling scream and her hand drop from mine. I looked back to see the monster looming over her the creature looked at me; it had the head of a bull and the body of a man. It advanced on me trying to slash me but I leapt back bring my arms up to defend myself. I felt a sharp sting cross my arms through the fabric of my sleeves.

**Eric's P.O.V**

I had just returned Lafayette to the dungeon when I felt a shudder. "Emilia?" I whispered. My phone ringed, I answered to find Bill ordering me to get Dr. Lugwig to Fangtasia. "And why would I do that?"

"Because your human has been injured as well." He retorted.

"Why was she with you?" I growled.

"She was with Sookie and Jessica. This is not important now, get Lugwig there. We are on our way." The line went dead I punched the wall leaving causing a crack to form.

"Fucking Bill."

Dr. Lugwig arrived shortly after Bill came in with Sookie convulsing in his arms. Emilia was behind them her glassed over, she looked lost; that's when I saw the blood dripping from her arms. I was in front of her in a second. "Emilia?" She looked up at me I held her face in my hands. "What happened?"

"I… it was a bull but not… like a Minotaur. It attacked us in the woods. It got Sookie first then it scratched me." Emilia muttered out brokenly.

I called Pam and Chow into the room and ordered them to search the area, as the left I pulled her arms up to examine them. They cut deep, "Emilia, how are you not in pain?" I asked pulling at the stained fabric.

"I… what… I don't really feel any…" She trailed off as she looked down at her arms. "That's a lot of blood." Her voice quivered and her legs gave way.

'_The adrenalin's worn off.' _ I thought as I caught her. I bit into my wrist and was about to give her my blood when Dr. Lugwig called to me.

"Don't give her your blood until I can look at her wounds. If she was scratched by the same creature as this one here; she'll reject your blood." Lugwig rattled off as she cleaned the scratches on Sookie's back Bill having to hold her down. "There she can have blood now. Mr. Northman bring her over here." I did as she asked and laid Emilia on the couch near Sookie. Lugwig began to examine her arms. "Interesting."

"What?" I asked looming over the two.

"She seems to be immune for the most part. It could be the size of the wound but the toxin has not affected her the same as the blonde." Lugwig pulled out another vile, filled with the same liquid she had poured on Sookie minutes ago. "Once I'm done with this you can give her your blood." Lugwig poured the contents of the liquid on Emilia's arms and it let out a hiss; Emilia's body became stiff for a moment then relaxed. "She was more affected by the blood lose than the toxin. You can give her your blood now. I expect my pay by tomorrow."

"Thank you." I heard Bill call over his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Lugwig countered as she left the room.

I brought my bloodied wrist to Emilia's pale lips and forced my blood into her mouth. It only took a moment for her to regain enough consciousness to begin to drink on her own. "That's a good girl." I whispered as drinking got stronger.

Emilia's eyes opened as I pulled my wrist away and she stared at me. A smile graced her lips as she reached up to me hair and brushed her fingers through it. "You cut your hair." She stated, "I like it." I chuckled as I whipped the dripping blood from her mouth.

Bill came over to me informing me that he was not going to leave his human. "Longshadow had a coffin, he liked to feed before bed so it may be mess but you are welcomed to it." I told him and indicated him to move on as I picked Emilia up.

"Where are we going?" Emilia asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"My private room, you'll be more comfortable there."

"How big is this place?" I heard her whisper to herself as she shifted a little.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such a long wait. Thank you all for being patient it really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

I woke up surrounded by soft sheets and a cool arm firmly wrapped around my waist; I stretched my legs and felt them rub against another pair. I turned around and came to see Eric's sleeping face, his expression was peaceful. I slowly brought my hand to his face and ghosted my fingers over cheek, around his jaw and down to his pale lips. I stared at his lips wonder if I should kiss him. I traced my fingers lightly over his lips and before I could pull away my wrist was in his grasp.

"If you want to kiss me, all you had to do was ask?" I saw him peak open one electric blue eye. Eric brought my wrist to his mouth, kissing it. I felt the blood rush to my face, "Hmm do you like when I do this?" He purred. I heard the click of his fangs and felt his teeth graze my pulse. "How about this?" He whispered rolling on top of me: his legs straddling me just below my hips. Eric still held my wrist in his hand as he loomed over me. His thumb brushing my vain the beat getting stronger with each sweep, "Does this simple action really turn you on so much?"

"No." I stammered out.

"Really?" He asked grabbing my other hand bring his lips to it he gave a ghost of kiss to the pads of my fingers. "I can feel your heart racing." He stated while pinning my arms above my head, trapping my wrists in his large left hand. "I wonder what will happen" He began as his right hand travelled my body. Palming stomach, moving down to between my legs, nails scratching ever so slightly until the hook on the band of my panties; with one swift motion his hand was pressing firmly against my pussy, I began to arch to his touch; his very presence was overwhelming, but before he plunged his fingers in he paused and pulled away. "I wonder," He began to repeat his earlier statement. "What you would do if I teased you a little?" He smirked down at me before his free hand ripped open my shirt along with my bra and his mouth attacked my right breast while his free hand latched onto my other breast kneading it; roughly but not aggressively his long fingers flicked and tweaked my hardening nipple and I could not hold in the moan that resonated from deep within my throat.

I could feel him purr with satisfaction. His mouth left my breast and moved to my neck. He began to suckle my pulse, flicking his tongue across my skin ever other beat. My breathing became ragged as mewls and moans escaped my mouth. I bit my lower lip to suppress the urge to call out. "Don't resist." Eric's surprising warm breath fanned my ear and I shuddered. "Let go, let go of everything. Don't be afraid, not with me." He buried his face in my neck as his hand released my wrists.

My hand seized his blond hair, my fingers twisted into his locks. I let moan after moan escape me and each one grew louder. His hands, his touch, his mouth, his vary being ignited something primal inside of me. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me, our eyes met. "Bite me." I stared into his electrifying blue eyes letting him know I was sure. It was his turn to let out a shudder as his fangs clicked out. Eric kissed my lips roughly, nicking them with his sharp teeth drawing a little blood. His kisses began to pepper my jaw up to where my ear and neck met then down my neck.

Eric paused inhaling deeply "I will be gentle." His voice was soft and trusting. His hands caressed my body as his fangs lightly touched above my wildly beating pulse. He gave no warning as he sank his teething into my flesh. Hot, sticky blood ran down chest as Eric pulled me up. Wrapping one arm around my waist and the other fisted my short black hair, pulling my head to the side. My hands had found their way under his shirt and were now digging into his skin as let out a cry of pleasure. My vision began to spot with darkness; I shut my eyes tightly to shake the feeling.

When I opened my eyes I was confused. I was staring at a dark wall of a dimly lit room, a cool arm warped snugly around my waist and firm legs intertwined with mine. I slowly lifted my hand and felt my neck; not sore, no blood, no bite marks. _'What?'_ Was it all a dream I thought. I turned to face Eric and I didn't find him asleep like I did before, this time he was smirking at me.

"Someone was having naughty thoughts while they slept." He licked his lips. Sitting up he got out of bed "Did you know you talked in your sleep. It's quite cute."

"I have never had a dream like that." I stuttered as my face reddened.

"It is a side effect of my blood that I gave you, the other day and earlier today. I told you, you would be dreaming of me." He was by side in a flash. "Tell me, did I satisfy you?" He purred.

I jumped a little at his sudden closeness almost falling off the bed. "You didn't say the dreams would be like that." I told him as my hand massaged my neck.

"You never asked." He pulled away.

"You know you can be a real ass." I mumbled under my breath.

Eric only smirked "I know but I also know you find it somewhat attractive." He held out his hand to me, "Come Sookie is up and causing trouble." I took his hand and placed my feet on the ground, I jumped a little not expecting it to be cold. Eric only chuckled at my little show. I noticed his eyes were roaming my body which made me realize I was wearing one of his large shirts that came almost to my knees.

"Where are my clothes?" I huffed at him.

"They were dirty and ripped, not suitable for you to sleep in." Eric pulled a bundle of clothing out of seemingly nowhere and tossed it at my face. "These are Pam's they may be too long for you but other than that they should fit." I inspected the clothing half expecting them to be some sort of sex related garment but much to my surprise they were a pair of sweatpants. I quickly pulled them on, rolling the waist a little to shorten the length of the leg some. I then gestured for Eric to lead the way; after all I wasn't quite sure where this room was in relation to the bar.

Eric led me into the bar where we found Sookie scolding Bill. "Sookie?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I imagen that she is referring to the human in my basement: the human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which as you know is a grave offense." Eric answered.

"His name is Lafayette and you at to be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him." Sookie walked up to Eric and slapped him.

"Sookie!" Bill called out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He purred.

"Oh go to hell." Sookie spat.

"Sookie that's enough." Bill tried to intervene.

"Oh it's not nearly enough, they've tortured him, bit, and shot him and kept his own filth for weeks! Did you know about this?" She glared at me.

"What? No!" I defended. "This is the first I've heard of this. Eric doesn't bring vampire business up when he comes over." _'I'm just a bystander in all of this'_ I thought as approached me.

"Oh don't you lie to me." She walked up to me, "I know you and Eric are together. You had to know something was up." Sookie was in my face now her voice was dripping with venom. She looked up at Eric, "You're going to let him go right now or I swear I am going to go to the police."

I heard Eric's fangs snap and he was he her face, "I do not respond well to threats." He growled, "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangements. Please." He gestured to his office.

We were all in Eric's office and Sookie was pacing back and forth Bill was near her, Eric was leaning against his desk and I was setting in his chair. I was trying to stay out the way and understand what was going on. _'I don't know anything about Vampire business. Eric is the sheriff here he does have some authority.´ _I thought, _'But Sookie has a point he can't treat people like that.' _

"So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire you let Lafayette go?" Sookie asked.

"No you nearly died last night you are not going to Dallas" Bill intruded on the conversation.

"Bill I can make up my own mind"

"I will pay all of your expenses of course and of course I will release your friend go"

"And I want five thousand dollars." She walked up to him demanding.

"Your human is getting cocky." Eric glanced at Bill.

"She will take ten thousand and I will escort her." Bill countered.

"No." Eric answered.

"Yes ten thousand and Bill come's with me or it's a deal breaker."

Eric pushed a button on his intercom and said something is Swedish "You surprise me and that is a rare quality in a breather."

"You disgust me." She spat

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Eric retorted.

"I'd prefer cancer" Sookie countered.

'_Ohh nice one.'_ I snickered in my mind.

He turned to Bill "You'll need to leave immediately."

"I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number." as Bill was speaking the door opened to reveal Pam throwing Lafayette on the ground. Sookie was at his side in an instant.

"Such a shame I was hoping Eric would let me keep you." Pam purred.

"You have enough pets" Eric retorted.

"No offense but, you is not my type bitch!" Lafayette spat.

"Can I kick him?" She asked, like a child.

"Enough! Have Chow bring their car around." Pam left as instructed.

Eric got up smirking and approached Lafayette, "I will see you around I am sure."

"Oh don't bet on it baby, I am done with you crazy ass fuckers, done." With that Eric got up and gestured for Sookie and Bill to leave.

"Emilia, are you coming with us?" Sookie asked me.

"No, Eric and I have somethings to talk about." I glared at him. The three left without as much as a goodbye.

"Oh I think I'm in trouble." Eric shut the door to his office. "I wonder what my punishment is going to be?" Eric vamped to me, turning the chair and looming over me, smirking like the devil himself.

"Eric don't joke." I pushed him away. "How could you keep him down there like that?"

"He committed a crime; it's my duty as sheriff of area five to maintain the piece of my kind."

"But Lafayette isn't a vampire."

"True but he was dealing V an illegal substance and the vampire he was dealing with has disappeared." He responded.

"You have a point… a small one but a point." I sighed, "But you can't treat humans like that. If they broke a vampire crime, can't you take them to the police?"

"It doesn't work like that there is still tension between our differences." Eric sighed. "In the future I will try not to torture humans that you are friends with. But I cannot neglect my responsibilities of my area."

"I guess that could work, I guess." I mumbled. "Just don't be so mean unless you know for a fact that they did something bad."

"I will do my best." Eric bent down and placed his lips on mine.

I pushed him away a little, "I am still upset with you about this just so you know."

Eric let out a groan, "Very well how can I make it up to you?"

"You should heal Lafayette." Eric gave me a stern glare. "It could be beneficial you'd know what he's up to and I know he could use it he won't go to the hospital."

"Very well, but not tonight I will see to it tomorrow before we head to Dallas." He purred the last bit into my neck.

"Wait we? I'm going too?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes, you will be of use for finding the sheriff of area nine. Your visions are becoming more frequent. Just being in Dallas could give you a vision."

"So you're using me like Sookie?" I glared at him.

"In away but I also wish for you to meet Godric."

"Godric? That's the sheriff's name? Who is he to you?"

Eric stared off into in the distance thinking about something before he answered. "Godric is my maker."

"Oh." I thought for a moment, "So like you and Pam?"

"Yes but I have been with Godric for over a thousand years. Pam and I have only been together a little more than a century. My bonds with them are slightly different."

"You've been through a lot with him haven't you?"

"Yes."

Before I could say anything my vision flickered to black I closed my eyes tightly _'Another vision'_ I opened my eyes to find myself in storage area in a basement looking up at a bald man dressed in gray sweats handing a bottle of true blood to a young looking man with dark hair. I only hear one word before my vision starts to fade 'Godric.'

"Emilia?" Eric was looking in my eyes when my vision began to refocus. "What did you see?"

I smiled at him "Godric is still alive, I could tell where it was a basement of some sort, but he is definitely alive."

Eric's only response was to attack my mouth with his. "Thank you." He mumbled into my lips before flashing us to the couch where he quickly straddled me. "Now let's see if we can make some of those naughty dreams come true."

* * *

**Also a reminder if you missed my posts in my earlier chapter for every 100 followers, Favorites, or reviews. I will write a special chapter. I'm thinking of kind of a chapter with a playlist, or adding another POV, a major plot twist (maybe killing someone off who doesn't die in the show or keeping someone alive), adding for supernatural beings, who knows; but over all I really just appreciate that you the readers take time to read my fanfic it means a lot :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Holidays! Next chapter won't be until after the New Years. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow :)**

* * *

Eric and I arrived at The Hotel Carmilla late the next night. We walked up to the front desk and we were greeted by a pale blonde with a cheerful smile. "Ah Mr. Northman a pleasure as always to have you, I have you down for a light tight room with a king size bed." She handed Eric a room key "Your bags have been delivered to your room."

"Wait one bed?" I asked as Eric pulled me to the elevator.

"You did not mind last night." He teased pressing the up button. We stepped into the elevator and I began to fidget a little, "What is it min lilia an?"

"I was wondering if Godric was the contact you were referring to a couple of weeks ago about who might know what I might be." I asked as I saw the light pass across each passing number.

"Yes, Godric is over twice my age he has experienced many things in all his years." Eric explained as the elevator doors opened.

"Twice your age? He's over two thousand years old."

"Yes and when last we spoke he said he may have a lead but he never got back to me." He continued to explain as he lead the way down the hall stopping at a door and swiped the key card opening the door. I surveyed the room. The color scheme of the room consisted of mainly metals and reds. I dropped my purse on the table in front of the couch.

"This room is huge." I said looking around a plasma tv, couches, chairs and a king size bed. I walked over to the bed and pressed a hand to the mattress. "Soft." I said as I felt Eric step up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and his head buried in the crook of my neck.

"You should get some rest it is late." He kissed my neck he then pulled away.

"Where are you going?" I asked turning to see him walking towards the door.

"I have to talk with Bill. I'll be back soon."

"Alright." I answered as he walked out the door. I pouted a little as I plopped down on the bed _'What am I going to do now?'_ I sighed getting up from the bed "I think a shower sounds good." I got my phone out of my purse and begin to flick through the apps. "Some Pandora to pass the time with." I mumbled. I found my way across the room to bathroom pulling my shirt off and tossing it on the floor I left my pants on the chair by the bathroom as I danced around the room in my underwear. I shivered as my feet touched the cold black tile of the bathroom floor. I opened the glass door to the shower and turned the water on. I danced around some more as I took the towels off the sink counter and placed my phone near the mirror. I placed the towels on the closed toilet seat next to the shower; sticking my hand in the shower to test the temperature. _'Just a little steamy.'_ Unclasping my bar I drop it to the floor kicking it to the side with my now stripped underwear and stepped into the shower.

I stepped out of the shower turning off the water then grabbed one of the white towels and wrapped it around my body. I left the bathroom with phone in hand to find my small suitcase sitting near the bed. I tossed my phone on the bed bent down and opened the suitcase to dig though it till I found a cami, underwear, and a pair of boy shorts. I dropped the towel to the floor and began to change swaying to the music. I rubbed the towel over my short black hair before tossing it into the bathroom. I plopped down on the bed and began to scroll through my phone; as I swiped through I heard the door.

"What's this?" I heard a deep sultry voice call from across the room. I looked up to see Eric removing his jacket and tossing to a black leather chair. "You showered without me, now I'm sad."

"Poor you." I stuck my tongue out at him. "How did your meeting with Bill go?" I asked sitting up to look at him.

"Annoying." He let out a low growl. "Tomorrow we will be going to Godric's nest; hopefully there you will be able to sense something." Eric sat down by my feet and looked into my eyes. "In the meantime," His long cold fingers walked up my pale leg "I was thinking since you're awake," his fingers continued up to my knee where they lingered. My toes curled as he nails scratched my skin, "What do you think Emilia?" He leaned forward and kissed inside of my knee his eyes never left mine. I bit my lip to suppress a small moan from escaping. A devilish smirk came to Eric's face as he shifted his position to loom over me as his hand traveled up my thigh, "Is that a yes Emilia?" His fingers danced across my inner thigh as I leaned back.

"My god" I breathed out. "What do you do to me?" My heart began to race.

"The same thing you do to me min lilla an." Eric purred as his mouth attacked mine.

The next day I woke up with my head resting on Eric's chest, his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I whipped my eyes of the sleep that accumulated and looked at the red clock letters it was just past five _'Eric should be up soon.' _ I thought looking up at his peaceful face; his hair was still tousled from the events of last night a blush crept to my face as I thought about everything we did.

**Eric's hands roughly grasped my hair as mine travelled under his shirt along his pale abs. His mouth left mine to travel to my jaw kissing it while he pulled my head to the side so he could continue down my neck. His right hand trailed down my body kneading my breast his fingers I tried to suppress a deep moan from escaping my throat. "Don't I want to hear every sound that escapes that sweet mouth of yours." Eric growled into my ear nipping at my ear. He gave my breast another firm squeeze as he suckled my neck. His hand then glided down to the hem of my shirt I heard a tearing noise and a flash of cold stuck my skin. My eyes widened in disbelief at him, "I'll buy you a new shirt." **

**I let the moan I had been suppressing escape my lips when his long fingers dove under my panties and plunged into my core, I shuddered under his touch. "Eric," I moaned "This needs to come off." I tugged on the hem of his shirt in less than a second the offending fabric was gone; not long after the rest of our clothes were gone as well. Eric's mouth returned to mine hungrier than ever as we explored each other. **

I was pulled from my reminiscing when I felt a cold hand brush my cheek I blinked a few times until I could focus on Eric. "Evening. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good." I answered, "When are we going to Godric's?" I asked sitting up to get off the bed.

"In about an hour we will meet Bill and Sookie in the lobby. Order some room service I can hear your stomach growling, get whatever you want." Eric smirked at me. After ordering some food a nice rare steak, I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom I picked up my bar from the floor and changed quickly into a pair of dark jeans and an acid wash long sleeve purple shirt. I ran my hands through my hair tousling a disheveled style. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Eric lounging on the couch sipping blood from a wine glass. "Your meal will be here shortly."

We left the hotel room shortly after I fished my food. We met Sookie and Bill in the lobby; "Emilia? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked as she approached with her arm interlocked with Bill's.

"Uh I'm helping as well to find Godric." I answered.

"But why what can you do?" Sookie blurted out.

'_Well that was forward.' _I hardened my stare at here.

"Emilia is has a special giftset that can be useful. What they are is of no concern to you?" Eric stepped forward staring Sookie down, "Now if we are done, shall we procced to finding Godric."

When we arrived at Godric's nest we were greeted by two vampires. A tall male with a rugged beard and a Stetson on top his head the other a petit female with dark hair in a white dress. "Stan, Isabel it has been a while."

"Yes, it is a shame that this meeting is under such circumstances." Isabel greeted us as we walked up the driveway, the Stan, tall male just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'_Sourpuss.'_ I thought as they led us inside the house.

"Have a seat." Isabel instructed as we entered the living room. "Godric has been missing for about a week now and we suspect that the Fellowship of the Sun is to blame, especially after the incident with Miss. Stackhouse and Mr. Compton yesterday evening."

"How would they take him?" I asked setting next to Eric.

"We don't know. That is why we invited you?"

"Though Eric didn't tell us he hired meat bags." Stan barked.

"HEY!" Sookie protested.

"You will respect her!" Bill snapped back.

After a heated argument and Eric throwing some objects everyone began to quiet down. A plan was decided on Sookie was going to go undercover with Isabel's human Hugo. Stan stormed out of the house at some point during the plan making; Bill and Eric were talking about something outside and Sookie and Isabel were taking about vampire human relationship. I began to walk around the house a little trying to sense anything that might be helpful.

"Anything yet?" I heard Eric ask from down the hall I was walking in. I turned to see him leaning against the wall.

I frowned and walked back to him "No sorry." Eric grimaced jerked his head telling me to follow him.

"Sookie will be leaving tomorrow morning with Hugo to go to the church and investigate. Meet with them for breakfast maybe something will come up." Eric told me as we walked out of the house and got in his car.

"Ok sounds good,"

The next morning I got up around nine leaving Eric to sleep peacefully in bed. I met Sookie and Hugo at the bar in the dining hall. "Hey you two!" I greeted.

"Emilia." Sookie answered.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked sitting down.

"Oh this and that nothing special." She perkily answered.

"Would you like drink?" Hugo asked me.

"As sure, a Coke will be fine."

"Coming up." He smiled and went to get the attention of the waitress down at the other end of the bar.

I turned to Sookie, "So what's your plan?" I inquired.

"Hugo and I are going to pretend to be engaged and looking for a church to get married in." Sookie explained happily.

"Sounds doable."

"Your Coke." Hugo placed a glass in front of me.

"Thanks." I took a sip. _'Refreshing.'_

"Hopefully it won't take that long to figure out. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can get home."

"I know you'll find Godric." I assured her, "It shouldn't take too long."

"How do you know?" She asked leaning closer to me.

"I just know." I answered and took another sip.

Sookie, Hugo and I talked for few more minutes. I walked with them to where the car was parked in the garage; as we walked I started to feel light headed. _'I haven't had anything to eat since early last night, I just need to eat.'_ I reasoned with myself, _'I'll get something before I head back to the room.' _ We stopped walking when we reached the car. "Be safe you two, you don't know how crazy those people can be." I shifted a little and it did not go unnoticed by Sookie.

"Are you alright Emilia?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't eating anything since dinner last night. I'm gonna get some food before I head back to the room."

"Are you sure we have time for me to walk with you back to your room." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder."

"I'm fine, really you go do your thing and find Godric, I'll see you tonight." I smiled at her.

"Ok if you're sure." She got in the car and her and Hugo drove out of the garage. I waved at the disappearing car.

I began to make my way to the garage's elevator when my vision pitched and I stumbled into a car. Grasping my head to try to stop the spinning, "This isn't a vision." I said to myself trying to push myself up. I righted myself and only made it a few feet before I slammed into another car. My limbs were becoming weak. "What is happening?" It was getting hard to breath. I slid to the floor, "I'll just sit for a moment, and it will pass." I tried to reassure myself. Then I heard a car screeching through the garage.

The car stopped in front of me, I couldn't make it out with my vision becoming blurry. "Is this her?" I heard muffled voices.

"Yeah short black hair, pale skin it's her. Grab her quick before the vamps come." Someone responded.

"What, are you doing?" I slurred out. My vision began to fade and I tried to fight it.

"We hear your special and are boss what's to meet you." Was all I heard before my eyes rolled in the back of my head.


	15. Chapter 15

**My longest chapter yet :D I am so grateful for all the reviews, followers, and favorites it really means a lot. I recently broke a hundred favorites so this chapters is super long and we discover more about Emilia. Thank you all again for reading and being so supportive I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Eric's P.O.V

"Emilia!" I shot up from the bed and sped out of my hotel room. I zoomed down the stairwell until I came to the entrance to the parking garage. It being fully enclosed I did not have to worry about the sun. I arrived at the spot where I felt Emilia's distress I found nothing but a set of skid marks heading towards the exit. I looked around for any sign as to who might have taken her but I found nothing. I scanned the ceiling for security cameras but there were none in the area that she was taken in. "Damn." I muttered as I felt the beginning of the bleeds to trickle down my face.

I closed my eyes trying to find her with our bound. I could feel her she was near but I could not tell where, something was blocking mine connection to her. Letting out a frustrated growl my fist connected with the concrete wall to my right causing a spider web crack to form. I pulled my cell from my back pocket and tired calling her but it went straight to voicemail. "Fuck!" I growled, _'Someone is going to die.'_

Emilia's P.O.V

I was on the hard floor of a van; the carpet was itchy against my skin. My head felt heavy as I tried to lift it and see the something other than passing buildings and the sun blinding my eyes, not that it would doing any good my vision was blurry. I could hear muffled male voices in front of me; I couldn't make anything out, it was all too hazy`. I felt some of my strength start to return to my arms. I rolled on my side looking for the handle of the door and the lock. _'If I wait for a stop I can roll out and hopefully not get run over.' _ I thought to myself, I'll worry about getting help once I'm out. It felt like hours before the car began to slow to a stop but it was worth it, more of my strength could return.

I felt the car come to a stop and i began to reach for the lock with shaky a hand, my fingers scratched the cold plastic as I pulled it up. Unfortunately the soft click of the door unlocking did not go unnoticed. My wrist was roughly yanked back by hard hands and pinned painful behind my back. "What do you think you're doing?" I heard someone growl.

"She trying to escape? Here tie her up." I heard another voice coming from the front.

'_This is not good.'_ I began to squirm attempting to make it hard for the man holding me to do his task but my body was too weak from whatever I was given. It did no good as I felt rough prickly rope twine around my wrists. My wrists were so tightly bound I felt my fingers tingle with needles as I struggled to get myself free.

"Don't forget to gag her. We don't want her yelling for help when we get to the church." I heard the guy in the front mumble.

"Can't we just drug her more?" The man who finished tying my wrists together, asked.

"No we want her somewhat awake when we bring her in. If we dose her again she'll be out till late tonight."

"You're right. It's just so much of a hassle it'd be easier if she was just out."

"Well it's not supposed to be easy, you know he has plan for us all. Praise his light."

"Right, right, Praise his light." The man's hard calloused hand snatched my head by my hair, "Open your mouth." I heard him his and I saw a small bundle of white cloth come into my line of sight. I held my mouth shut, "Open your fucking mouth before I make you." He growled this time and I started to struggle, feebly. His arm circled around my neck forcing me to arch more and I stifled a scream as my back moved to far. "Open your god damn mouth." Tears began to prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh for the love of a," I head a seatbelt come on done and someone shifting in the front of the van. "Do I have to solve every problem?" I felt fingers pinch my nose closed. "Now she either has to breathe or pass out. Either way gets the job done." This man's fingers were cold and bone, they sent shivers down my spine.

I don't know how long I held my breath but between the drugs and uncomfortable position I could not hold it for long. The moment I opened my mouth the white cloth was shoved to the back of my throat causing me to gag. To add extra measure they placed a strip of duck table over my mouth. The man let go of me and I fell back to the itchy van floor. The two men began to talk again.

"I heard the blonde is a can hear peoples thoughts."

'_They're talking about Sookie.'_ I was beginning to put the puzzle together; these men were from the Fellowship of the Sun. _'How do they know about me? And what Sookie can do?' _

"Yeah, I don't know what this one can do, but he said that she was important to one of the vampires. The Reverend figured we may be able to get a few more vamps with taking these two." I heard them chuckle. "We'll be roasting so marshmallows at soon enough."

I felt the drugs from earlier combined with my struggling begin to take their toll on me again, focusing became hard. I tried to keep myself awake by biting the inside of my lip but it was of no use; I just laid my head back down on the itchy carpet closing my eyes.

* * *

When I came to I was laying on cold, hard floor. I found as I shifted my position on the ground my hands were no longer tied but ugly red rope burns remained. I sat up inspecting my wrist; I touched my fingers lightly to the soars and hissed retracting my hand. "Ow." I pouted to myself. I looked around the small room I was in, if you could call it that. I was in a small storage space with chain link walls on two sides one if the walls was connected to another storage room and the other had a door with a thick chain keeping it shut; there were shelving units lining the two solid walls and were packed with brown dusty cardboard boxes and other junk. "Well this is organized." I thought sarcastically. They really thought their kidnapping plan through, taking the human of a thousand year old vampire, _'Perhaps not the best idea.' _I was trying to figure out if there was anything in this space that I could use to escape. I stood up on shaky legs and made my way to the closest shelf. As I finished searching the first few shelves and coming up with nothing I heard screaming I made my way to the where I could look out into the hallway.

I looked down the hallway and could see four people struggling at the top of a dark stairwell. I heard a woman calling for help _'Sookie?!' _I thought; I heard a deep grunt then someone was thrown down the stairs, it was a man "Hugo?" He was knocked unconscious. Shortly after Hugo had fallen down the stairs a large bald man in dark gray sweats came down smirking. He picked up Hugo by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"GET OFF ME. Let me go! Let ME GO! HELP!" I heard Sookie yell as she was dragged in by man in a suit, I recognized him instantly it was Steve Newlin. I could tell Sookie was putting up a fight.

"Gabe help me!" Newlin called out and the man in the gray sweats went to help drag Sookie to the small storage room I was in. They flung Sookie in the storage room then Hugo who was starting to come to and the door was immediately shut and locked behind her. "You're making a big mistake!" Sookie yelled as she ran to the shut door grabbing the linked wall in her hands. "Fuck." I heard her mumbled under her breath. She turned from the door and finally saw me and raised a confused brow, "Emilia what in the world are you doing here?"

"I got drugged and kidnapped by some church freaks." I explained leaning against one of the shelves I still felt week from the drugs. _'What the hell did they slip me?'_

Sookie nodded and ran to the fence wall, "Godric! Godric can you hear me. Isabel and Eric sent us. I know he's down here somewhere. I heard all the awful things they plan to do to him." She turned to see Hugo now standing.

"You know what I said about being claustrophobic, that was all true." Hugo began to hyperventilate. He started to list things off that made him uncomfortable. I saw Sookie wasn't really paying attention to him she was looking around the room.

She stopped in front of a pile of board games "Jesus Christ Vampire slayer, Silver and Stakes, Send Them Back to Hell, so sick teaching kids to hate like this."

"Sookie." Hugo snapped, "I don't have times for games right now. I need to get out of here." I could see the panic flowing off of him.

"Hey, hey," I began walking towards him, "It's okay we'll get out of this." I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Now just breathe, look at me okay?" He began to calm down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Hugo sat down his breathing started to steady.

"The Newlin's knew who Hugo and I were when we walked in, the same way they knew to come after me at the airport. Cause someone at that the nest is a traitor."

"You think a vampire is siding with the fellowship to get Godric out of the way." Hugo suggested.

"Stan? Because he wants to be sheriff? I've heard of ambitious but that's just crazy." Sookie answered.

"Stan's a jerk but I don't think he would do it." I responded. I hadn't seen anything to prove my statement I just had a gut feeling about it.

"You two met him he would rip our throat outs for looking at him sideways." Hugo continued with his vampire idea.

Sookie walked away a little like she realized something, "Bill had to have sensed my fear he's going to come storming through this church any second now."

"And you don't seem happy about that because?" Hugo asked.

I raised a brow at this _'Where's Eric? I figured it was still day, But it must be close to night.'_ I frowned at this, _'Why hasn't Eric come?' _I sat down on the floor but then I thought, _'Eric is very calculative he wouldn't just barge in without everything being in his favor. And I am in no immediate danger at least right now.' _

"These fanatics are about to barbeque at two thousand year old vampire in front of their entire congregation. Who knows what they're capable of?" She said more to herself then us.

"They're probably figuring out a plan before they come storming the front gates." I threw out. Sookie did not seemed pleased by my suggestion.

I'm not entirely sure when I actually fell asleep but I woke up with my back and neck aching when Steven and Gabe walked in, rolling a few water bottles under the chain link wall. "How'd you all sleep?" He asked a creepy perky smile dawned his face.

"Their coming for us you know." Sookie stated.

"That's what I thought. I figured a few pretty girls like you would have some vamps coming to your rescue. But we're ready for them; we actually hoping for it weren't we Gabe?"

Gabe who stood behind him at attention answered "Yes sir, bring it on." he was still wearing the same sweats from yesterday.

"You're going to get yourself killed." I said standing next to Sookie.

"They got you all twisted up, with their glamouring, their empty promises and that evil blood." Steve chuckled.

"You're the ones who are twisted, you call yourself Christians. Jesus will be ashamed of you." Sookie spat.

Newlin laughed at this, "We're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one." Steve grabbed a chair from a stack against a wall and sat down. "Things got a little out of hand yesterday and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

"Bullshit, I was drugged, tied up, and gagged by your lackeys." I glared at him crossing my arms and then quickly adjusting them to accommodate my raw wrists.

"I apologize for that as well; we did not expect you to wake up before you arrived here." Steve just smiled like some slimy politician.

"Why the fuck did you take me in the first place?" I asked.

"All I want from you is some answers and I'd be more than happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way." Steve explained, my stomach growled at his mention of food I hadn't really eaten anything yesterday before I was taken maybe a piece of fruit but nothing more.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo asked standing up, all eye turned to him.

"Shut up." Sookie turned to him.

"Sookie we need to get out here. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she's Emilia Blanchard and I'm Hugo Ayres. We were sent here by the vampires of area 9 to find their sheriff." Hugo confessed looking more disheveled by the minute.

"I wasn't sent, kidnapped. Just throwing that out there." I interjected looking between Hugo and Steve. When I turned to Steve I saw his face dropped, _'He looks like someone ran over his puppy.'_

"Sookie Stackhouse… from Bon Temps?" He asked confused.

"How do you know where I'm from?" She asked.

"Your Jason Stackhouse's… Sister, right?" He questioned finding it hard to speak.

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this." Sookie defended.

"Come on Gabe." Steve got up and headed for the door with his lap dog following him.

"How do you know my brother?" She shouted after them. "Nice work." She shot at Hugo.

"Hey we waited all night for your all boyfriends to show up. You two can on play damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another I'm getting us out of here."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Isabel could have very well come to rescue you as well." I snapped at him turning the tables. He turned from us and huffed before kicking some empty boxes. "Big strong man he beat up cardboard boxes." I mumbled sitting down. I leaned against a large box and closed my eyes.

The second my eyes shut images began flash appearing from the darkness, I saw Steve and Sarah standing over another man who was kneeling in front of them it looked like to be on part of the church. I couldn't see the kneeling man's face. The image and I was now seeing things from behind the Newlins, I could see the man, and it was Hugo. Another image began to play across my sight, it was Hugo at a the bar in the hotel, he was whispering to someone down the bar form when Sookie and I were talking yesterday. The next image shown was the person with Hugo dropping something in a drink. _'My drink.' _ I shot up my eyes opening to see Sookie grabbing Hugo's wrist pulling it from the door and she froze.

"It was you! You're the traitor." She said mortified.

I stood up next to her "You were the one that drugged me." I glared at him.

He backed away from us "No I was it, that was Mark, he was one of the men that took you as well." Hugo had backed himself into a corner sliding down to the ground.

"How does that make it better?" I spat vehemently. _'Where is something I can bash his head with?'_

While I searched Hugo started to explain his and Isabel's relationship and how at first his relationship was great, the mind blowing sex and how addicting it was. He went on to say how his life changed since he got together with Isabel.

"Boo who your life changed." I muttered. "You're not the only one who has to deal with shit from vampires."

"I begged her to turn me. So we could finally be equals together. But they don't want us to be equals she's just been using me. Same way Bill's been using you." He looked at me "And Eric's been using you."

"You don't know Bill."

'_Eric's a vampire who's over a thousand years old of course he's a little out of touch with how he should treat humans.'_ I thought.

"I know he and his friends have you doing their dirty work. A telepaths got to be a real trophy for a vampire." Hugo's gaze landed on me again. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you got to be something special if a thousand year old vampire wants you."

"Shut Up!" Sookie snapped at him.

"Yeah and you must be a special piece of shit for someone to want you." I countered.

"All they care about is their own kind. That's why I joined the Fellowship."

"If you so damn important to the Newlin's why are you still in here. Face it your just fang banging whore to them." Sookie stated in a very calming, scary tone.

Hugo got up, "Gabe! They know everything now. You can let me out now." He called out to the empty hallway.

"Well this is just is fan-fucking-tastic." I groaned sitting down trying to get comfortable.

The three of us sat in silence for what felt like hours. The quiet was broken when we heard a door open and Gabe, who had a nasty shiner on his eye, stormed in flinging open the door to the storage room. "Gabe," Hugo was the first to speak "What happened to your face? Listen they know everything, which never would have happened if you didn't leave me down here with a god damn mind reader. I hope the Reverend know that I'm gonna need protection now."

Gabe responded by throw a right hook to Hugo's jaw. "You want protection you fang banging sack of shit? How's that for protection?" Gabe continued to punch Hugo.

"STOP IT!" Sookie yelled before jumping on Gabe's back trying to get him to stop his assault on the now unconscious Hugo.

'_God damn it Sookie! Being a shining beacon of goodness. Now you're in trouble.' _I thought there was no way I could stop Gabe on my own. I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon, _'Nothing damn it! DAMNIT!'_ there was nothing I could use; at this point Gabe had his hands around Sookie's throat. I could hear her gasping for air, _'Here goes nothing.' _ I thought as I ran up to Gabe and Sookie. I tried to grab onto Gabe's arm, pulling at his elbow but he was too strong. Gabe shook free his arm and elbowed me I the face which sent me crashing on the hard ground. A wave of nausea overcame me and bile rose to my throat. I could hear Sookie's screams as I tried to shake the stars from my vison.

I gust of wind blew by me and seconds later Sookie's screaming stopped. "Godric?" I heard her ask. I looked around the room as my vision started to clear up to see a young looking man with dark hair and tattoos holding Gabe up by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"Godric it's me." Gabe chocked out. Godric took Gabe's neck in his hands and snapped it like a twig dropping him to the floor; a look of disgust crossed his face.

"You should not have come." He spoke looking down at us.

Sookie was about to respond when we heard screams coming from above us. "Bill!?" Sookie called standing up looking around.

"No. I'm here my child, down here." Godric responded.

"Eric." I called to him when he appeared in the door way.

"Godric." Was all he said when kneeled in front him. The look on his face, I had never seen him have before. His normal stoic façade and cocky grim were replaced by relief and awe.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric stated as he looked down at Eric; Eric who on his knees was almost as tall as Godric.

"I had no other choice. These savages seek to destroy you." Eric did not look at first but slowly looked up at him as he finished his explanation.

"I'm aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you." Godric gestured to Hugo.

"He's with the Fellowship. The set a trap for us." Sookie explained.

"And they kidnapped me." I added standing up, _'This has not been a fun trip so far.' _Between the drugs and be hit in the head and not eating for two days I felt very shaky.

"How long has it been since you feed?" Eric asked I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I require very little blood." Godric answered. When Godric pause his explanation the fire alarm began to go off. "Save the humans. Go on."

"I am not leaving your side" Eric started but was stopped by a command from his maker.

"I can take care of myself." He scolded Eric, "Spill no blood on your way out."

"We have to go." Sookie said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward I stumbled. Eric motioned for Sookie to go up the stairs as he took me from her. He wrapped an arm around my waist supporting my weight.

"You're hurt." Eric pulled my head closer to examine my wrist.

"I'll be fine once we leave here." I answered pulling my hand from his grasp wrapping my arms around him. _'He maybe a vampire but he makes me feel warm.'_

We reached the top of the stairs we heard Newlin's voice comeover the inter come giving instruction for the church goers to leave the building. Eric placed me against the wall behind him as he looked around the corner at the front of the church. "I could have you two out of here in seconds."

"There are children out there." Sookie stated, knowing what kind of path Eric was planning to take.

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us." Eric answered as he scanned the area.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

"His attachment with you is irrational it clouds his judgment. He'd kill every child in here to get to you."

"Why aren't you? They did take Emilia after all."

"I am following orders from Godric and getting you out." I

"He's your maker isn't he?" She asked. Eric turned his attention back to the entrance of the church as the doors were shutting. He began to move out of our hiding spot.

"Eric!" I whispered grabbing his sleeve.

He turned to me, leaned down to my ear "Trust me." His lips brushed the shell of my ear. He then walked out slouching his posture and approached three men who were at the door, "Hey ya'll how's it going? Steve sent me to man the exit here."

I couldn't really hear they're conversation from our spot but I was watching the men closely as the started to surround Eric. One of them raised a stake and was aiming for Eric's heart.

"STAKE!" Sookie and I warned. In seconds Eric subdued the men. He had one of them by the throat ready to stab him with his own stake.

"Eric," She ran up to him I followed closely behind her. "You don't have to kill him." He growled threw the stake to the ground and dropped the man.

"Come," He grabbed my hand and opened the door to peek out; I looked around him to see a group of armed Fellowship members heading back to the church.

"Those arrows are wooden you won't make it out of here." The man Eric was going to kill a moment ago stated.

"The Sanctuary." Sookie lead us to set of double doors.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked.

"That way." Sookie answered as we hurried through the room.

"There are several exits actually." We saw Steve standing at the front of the room. "The easiest one takes you straight to hell." As he finished speaking doors flung open in members of the church armed with sliver and stakes flooded the room.

"Just let us go. No one has to die." I tried to explain. I knew if they didn't let us leave the outcome would not be pretty.

"The war has begun you evil whores of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. You either are with us or against us."

"The vampire you had escaped he's a sheriff he'll send help." I warned them.

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our celebration and we got one right here." He smiled as he pointed to Eric.

I squeezed Eric's hand stepping closer to him. He turned to me pulling his hand away, "I'll be fine." He pushed me toward Sookie and stepped forward.

"Brothers and sisters we'll have a holy bon fire at dawn." Steve raised his arms up and looked to the sky.

"Eric." I called to him, "Don't." I whispered I made a move towards him but he held his hand out to me silently tell to stay where I was. I bit my lip and moved back closer to Sookie. I heard what happens when vampires touch sliver and worse when the meet the sun.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He answered as someone wrapped a chain around his throat. He let out a growl and I could see his skin sizzling.

"No." I tried to get to Eric but one of Newlin's flunkies grabbed me. I watched helplessly as they forced him to the table behind Steve, the stripped him of his jacket and forced him down draping sliver over him. "No, let him go!" I struggled. Steve started to spew so religious bullshit that I hardly payed attention to. All I could focus on was Eric being burned by the silver. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes _'He's doing this for us.'_

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girls' as well." Eric groaned in pain.

There were screams coming from outside and the hall's doors were ripped open and Bill came running in "Sookie!"

"One more step vampire and the girls die." Steve pulled a gun on Sookie.

"If you shoot her everyone here will die." Bill threatened.

"Honestly what do they see in you? Some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't, he hasn't done anything." Sookie tried to plead as men with chains walked to Bill.

"Sookie I will be fine." Bill countered.

"NEWLIN!" I heard someone yell before I heard a splat and saw green paint appear on Steve's hand. I turned to see Jason holding a paint ball riffle. "LET HER GO." Jason fired off another shot before being grabbed, Steve was hit right in between the eyes. There were gasps of horror and shock; Bill used this distraction to fling away the Fellowship members that were holding us away. He embraced Sookie holding her close to him.

I quickly ran up to where Eric was being restrained and pulled the chains off of him. Eric sat up the burns from the chains already starting to heal. In a blur he had Steve throat pinned to the ground baring his fangs and growling at him. "You hurt people important to me." He snarled.

"Eric, don't kill him." Sookie pleaded. While I was thinking kill the asshole, I don't see any good coming from him being alive.

"Murder us, murder us before God. We are willing to die." Steve said panting.

At the moment Stan came strutting in with his followers. "Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us, we'll kill you first. Same way we did your father."

'_Well this isn't good.'_ I thought.

"Destroy them, all of them." Stan growled baring his fangs and in seconds members of the Fellowship were grabbed by the bicker gang of vampires.

Before I could move to Eric's side I felt an arm wrap around my neck. "Eric!" I squeaked out.

In a blur the vampire that grabbed me was flung away. "She is mine." He barked. Eric snaked an arm around my waist and I buried my face in his chest.

'_I am so done with all of this.' _My fingers grasped his black shirt. All I wanted was go back the hotel eat a huge burger and go to be with Eric.

"Enough." A voice echoed throughout the church. Everyone looked up to see Godric standing on the railing of the balcony. "You came for me I assume." He looked down at Stan. "Underling?" Stan let out an affirmative growl. "These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans." Steve kneeled in front of Eric and me undoing his tie and showing his neck "Kill me Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him but I missed it." Godric smirked a little before disappearing and reappearing behind Steve forcing him to stand by the collar of his suit "Good people, who is willing to die for this one's madness?" There was a long pause. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. Go home. It's over now." With that both vampire and human alike left the church. "I daresay my faith in human kind is stronger than yours." He spat. "Come." Godric commanded to the remaining vampires to follow him. He looked to Eric and me "You must be Emilia." I nodded, "Once you have feed and rested, we have things to discuss." With that Godric left the church.

Eric led me from the church, "So are we going to Godric's now?" I yawed leaning more into him.

"Yes." He brushed a hand through my hair then hooked an arm under my knees lifting me from the ground. "Rest min lilla an." Eric kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck before burying my face in his chest.

When I woke up Eric was placing me on of the couches Godric living room. "Eric?" I asked sitting up.

"I must check in with Godric." Eric cupped my check. "Joanna here will find you something new to wear and something to eat. I will return shortly." Eric left me in the company of a red head vampire wearing a graphic T and leather pants.

"You can call me Jo. Come let us see what Isabel has to offer." She smiled at me with ruby lips. Jo extended her hand to me and led me to Isabel's room. "Would you like to shower off before changing?" I nodded I felt disgusting. "Shower's through there, I'll have something on the sink before you're done."

I found myself in a pristine white bathroom with stainless steel fixtures. I turned the nobs to the shower and stripped my clothes before stepping under the welcoming mist. _'God this feels good.' _I thought as lathered my body with soap while trying to work out the kinks. I heard the door up with a whoosh and I quickly shut again. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from the rack over the toilet. I was in awe at how fluffy it was as I enveloped it around my body. I let the towel fall to the ground as I picked up the clothes. I picked up dark gray long sleeve wrap style shirt with a leather belt that had a brass buckle. Under the shirt was a pair of white ripped skinny jeans; that I had to roll up the cuff because Isabel was good few inches taller than me in the leg department. I pulled my boots up and loosely laced them then exited the bathroom. I found Jo sitting on the bed filing her nails when I came out; she reminded me of Pam.

"It's not perfect but it will have to do. I'm sure Eric will enjoy it. Come there is food in the dining area." Jo left the bedroom beckoning me to follow. In the time that I arrived and when I returned to the living room a whole slew of vampires and their human companions arrived

"So do you know Eric well?" I asked her as she led me to the food table.

"A couple hundred years, we lived in the same area for a while in France but we parted ways, when my lover wanted to move." She answered.

"Oh so you two weren't a" I tried to finish my sentence but it just trailed off. "I mean it doesn't really matter he's over a thousand years old I'm sure he's had hundreds of relationships both vampire and human." I started to ramble; here I was getting flustered about a guy like some high school crush. I grabbed a plate of finger sandwiches and cheeses.

Jo gave me a smile, "Do not worry, I have met many of Eric's lovers over the years but none of them have seemed to captivate him the way you do." She looked over my shoulder and gave a nod; I turned to see who she was looking at. I turned just in time to see Eric approach.

"Hello lover." He placed a hand on the small of my back, "Let me see your wrist?" He took the plate from my hand placing it on the table then pushed my sleeves down he frowned when he saw scabs and bruising had started to appear. "I am sorry I could not get to you sooner."

"It's alright, I wasn't in any real danger, well I was scared shitless at first but after that I was more pissed." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know," He did not looked pleased, he sighed dismissing the thought and bit into his wrist. "Drink." I looked around there were a lot of people here, "It is alright, drink." Eric whispered bring his wrist to my mouth. I only took a few sips of his blood, "Good girl; Godric would like to speak with you now." Eric took me to a smaller sitting room where Godric had just dismissed a vampire that was showing his respect and gratefulness for returning. I noticed Godric had changed to a low cut black shirt that showed his upper chest tattoo.

'_I wonder what other tattoos he has?' _

"Emilia it is a pleasure to meet you under better circumstances." Godric stood and greeted us as we approached him. "Please have a seat."

"How are you doing Godric?" I asked him sitting on the love seat next to the chair he was receiving guest in moments ago. Eric sat next to me his hand not leaving my back.

"I am well thank you," He smiled at me. "Let us not waist time with pleasantries, as I said earlier we have things some things to discuss, about you in particular."

"So you know what I am?" I asked.

"What you are exactly is hard to decide for your ability spans many cultures." Godric began, "But by your appearance I have a feeling you belong to the Fae of Celtic lure. Your pale skin, green eyes," Godric listed off some of my physical features. "I am not quite sure what exactly you are specifically those of the Fae are many and their talents cross many creatures."

"What do you mean?" I asked, _'I need to know what I am.' _

"Druids, elves and fairies to name a few all possess the power of precognition." Godric explained. "There is a chance with how Eric described the growth of your powers that you will develop more abilities. But it is too early to tell, you are still young. With you being part human it is uncertain what exactly will happen."

* * *

**The next chapter we'll experience some Emilia and Eric alone time ;)  
Please enjoy and don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

**Till next time :) 3**

**As for my Avengers and Vikings fanfiction I am not giving up on them I just am reevaluating where they are going and will most likely do some rewriting. **


	16. Chapter 16

**It is finally here! I am so so so sorry for how long it has been since I last posted work has been kicking my ass and writing this chapter has been hard getting it right. Please do not be too upset with me my lovely readers. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

We sat there for a few moments as I was trying to process the information. "How can you be sure?" I asked.

Godric gave a shrug "There is no real way to know; there hasn't been any sightings of the Fae for a while. The last one I saw was shortly before I had turned Eric."

'_That was a long fucking time ago.' _I thought.

"Godric…" Eric started before glancing around before leaning towards Godric and started speaking in a low voice. "_Om hon ӓr Fae, ingen kan veta_."

"_Ja behӧver hon skyddas. Har du gjort henne ӓnnu_?" Godric replied leaning in as well.

'_I really need to learn Swedish.' _I thought glancing at the two men in front of me.

"_Hon har haft mitt blod; Ja inte haft henne_." Eric answered while looking at me.

"_Du måste slutfӧra obligationen_." Godric looked sternly at Eric then glanced at me.

"Ok, what are you two talking about?" I interrupted looking between the ancient vampires; I was starting to get annoyed with being kept out of the conversation.

"It is nothing you need to worry about min lilla an." Eric raked his fingers across my back sending shivers up my spine.

I frowned at him, _'It's obviously something or else they would have spoken in English.'_

Eric long fingers glided up to the back of my neck and rested there for a moment before he pulled my head close to his, giving me a small kiss on my temple. "I will tell you later."

"Yes for now is a time to socialize." Godric smiled sitting up straighter. "I would very much enjoy hearing about the woman who has captured the attention of my child."

Before I could answer I heard a commotion at the front of the house. I glanced over to see Jason standing next to a man in a dark coat. The man looked scared shitless as he shrugged of Jason's hand from his shoulder. I watched the scene before me carefully Jason looked confused at the man, _'Jason is almost always confused but that man looks familiar.' _I saw Jason walk away from the man who shoved him down the hallway.

"Can I have your attention please, I am Luke McDonald I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." The man said holding up his hand holding something small with his thumb on top; while opening his coat. Strapped to his chest were stakes, silver chains, and explosives.

'_Well fuck.'_ I thought.

When I opened my eyes I had to blink several times to get the dust out that clouded my vision; my ears felt like cotton balls were forced down to the drum and I could hear a faint ringing. My sight began to focus as I looked around the room I saw mostly ceiling: that was cracked and stained black. I winced as I tried to take in a breath I whimpered as I felt a weight shift on my chest. I looked to my chest and found blond hair staring back at me. "Eric?" The blond shifted his head so I could see his face; bright blue eyes stared back at me. I let out a sigh of relief "Are you okay?" I asked. Eric moved so his arms to where resting on either side of me supporting his weight. That's when I noticed he was bleeding. "You're hurt." I tried sitting up but he wouldn't let me.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Eric groaned out his fangs protruding out over his lips as he spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked me as he began to look me over. His right hand glided over my body trying to feel for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I answered as I grasped his hand with mine. "Nothing but a few scratches; Are you sure you're okay?" I asked noticing the wounds still hadn't healed yet. I frowned as I ghosted my fingers towards the blood on his shoulder seeing the holes that marred his body.

"Yes," Eric stood up pulling me with him. "The silver just makes it heal slower." I nod in response before I feel a wave of dizziness; I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I lean against Eric for support mumbling an apology. "It's alright. I've got you." He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer. "You've had a very exhausting few days. We will return to the hotel shortly and then you can rest." I nuzzle my head against his chest as wrap my arms around his torso.

I hear Godric speaking through the cloudiness of my mind and I start to scan the room for Sookie, Jason, and Bill. My eyes found Sookie and Jason standing by the fire place hugging; her borrowed white dress now dusted in ash gray. Moments later Bill is at her side embracing her as if she was his last breath. I shook my head at them you think you would they belonged in some great romance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Godric approach us. "I trust you and Emilia already have a room at the hotel?" I heard him ask Eric. "Good. Go there I will talk with you tomorrow; it is late the sun will be up in a few hours."

We arrived at our hotel room; it was dark except for dim light from a lamp in the corner which enveloped the room in a deep crimson. "You should shower. You are all dusty." I heard Eric's voice break the silence.

Eric stayed by the door, texting on his phone before moving over to the fridge to grab a Tru blood as I walked towards the bathroom. I paused at the door I bit my lip _'Now or never.' _I thought before turning around "Eric?" I said getting his attention his eyes met mine "Join me." In a blink his lips were on mine my back pressed to wall as his hands gripped my hair.

"You do not have to ask me twice." He growled. He ripped my shirt disregarding it as trash. Eric pushed me through the door to the bathroom lifting me up cupping my rear giving it a firm squeeze and I let out a squeal of giggles; he placed me on the counter near the sink before he turned the shower on. Eric was back to me in a seconds fingers hooking around the waist band of my pants searching for the faceting. I heard a low chuckle escape his lips as he began to pull my pants down, "Naughty girl. You're not wearing any underwear." My face began to redden partly from embarrassment and partly due to the rising heat of the room filling with steam.

My fingers found the hem of his black shirt, "Off, now!" I made out between fevered kisses. He complied. My hands glided down his hard pale chest till I found the leather of his belt I made quick work of releasing it. In a matter of seconds the rest of our clothes were laid forgotten on the dark tile floor and we were under the raining steam of the shower.

I was pinned against the wall Eric had a knee placed between legs spreading them. Our bodies were soaked as we explored each other. I let out a deep moan from the back of my throat when he began to suckle my neck; fangs still had yet to drop. "Make that noise again." He whispered in my ear nipping it with his teeth before starting his attack just below my ear. My breathing hitched the closer he came to my pulse. I craned my neck to allow him better access.

"Yes." I mewled my nails drawing blood on his shoulder, the scratches healing as fast as I make them; my other hand grasped his golden locks as if it was my life holding him close to me. God he made me feel so alive.

"Mine." He growled I felt his hard arousal tease against my dripping slit.

"Yes, yours. I want you." I could barely breathe I reached my hand down grasping his hardening shaft in my hand "All of you." I began to pump his growing erection when his eyes met mine. "Bite me."

"Not here," I frowned, "The bed." Cold air hit my skin before I was enveloped in the softness of the warm sheets. "You will have all of me but not before I have had my way with you." Eric stood at the foot of the bed looming over me; smirking like the devil himself. I held my hand out to him as I turned my head baring my neck to him. "Un-uh we are not there yet, I told you before you would be begging for this and I do not hear any begging yet." He climbed on to the foot of the bed and I watched him carefully noting how his erection stood at attention.

Eric began to crawl over me, his shoulders moving like tiger stalking his pray. He was moving at a painstakingly slow pace. Eric bowed his head as he made his way over me his nose gliding over my skin setting an unstoppable searing fire. Eric lowered himself to his elbow to sink closer to my knees as he approached; bracing himself with one arm he used the other to spread my knees opening myself to him. Eric turned his head to the inside of my knee and placed a feathered kiss. It was light barely there but my nervous system was hit like a freight truck. "You like when I kiss you here? Hmmm" He purred as he began to savor my inner thigh with his lip "How about when I kiss you here." He began . With every kiss he came closer to my pulsing core. My body was on fire from his icy touch. I whispered his name when I felt his intentional breath at my entrance. Eric pulled away sitting up he gazed down at me with electric blue eyes. His large hands caressed my legs before lifting them in the air and planting them on his broad shoulders before lowering his-self back down to my entrance. I felt his nose begin to part my folds as he clutched my hips holding in place I felt his nails dig lightly into my skin. I felt his tongue begin to swirl at my inner lips. He flicked and pushed against my nub causing me to roll my head back letting out a low moan from the back of my throat. Eric pulled back as I heard an unmistakable click of his fangs the sharp tips graze the skin of my inner thigh and I could not resist shuddering. I reached my hands down one stopping to weave my fingers with his the other I laced my fingers in his damp hair.

"Go ahead." I whisper "Bite me. I want you too, I've been waiting." I panted as I pleaded with him.

No sooner had those words left my lips did I feel him sink his teeth into my thigh. My hips bucked involuntarily as I let out a hitched whimper. I felt the vibration from his growl as he suckled my blood. Eric took the hand I was not holding and began to stroke my clit. He twirled his long fingers at my opening coating them with my juices while he massaged the bundle of nerves. I felt my core begin to pulse and warmth start to drip from inside of me. "Hmm you're dripping." He purred pulling away he looked in my eyes. "You taste better than I imagined." Eric pulled his hand away from mine he pricked a finger on a pearly fang and rubbed it on the bite marks heal them in a matter of seconds. Not taking his hand from between my legs he moved himself over me after detangling himself from my legs. Eric straddled me while thrusting his fingers deeper inside me.

"Oh God that's good!" I whispered breathlessly.

Eric's lips trailed up my stomach his fangs occasionally scrapping against my skin. Eric continued to pump his fingers deep inside me as his lips latched on to mine. My tongue scraped against his teeth as I fought his. My hips rocked against his palm as I moaned out his name. "Do that again." Eric demanded as he nipped my ear. I continued to ride his hand as by back arched to get him to hit my g-spot "Let me here every sweet sound that escapes those lips."

I weaved me fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. As Eric worked his way with his hand I felt my walls begin to constrict. "Eric," I breathed. "I want, I need… you." I gasped. "Inside. Now!" I barely forced out has my stomach tightened and my toes curled.

"As you wish." He pulled his hand away and positioned his member at my entrance. My hands found themselves on his back my nails biting his skin as he plunged inside of me. His pace was steady forceful but slow enough for me to adjust to his size. I buried my head in shoulder as I adjusted to him; I felt warm liquid under my nails, I was drawing his blood. With each thrust the pressure inside of me grew.

"Faster." I breathed the command into his ear and he complied. I heard his moans as he quickened his pace. My head rolled back as I felt fire consume me. I lulled my head to the side exposing my neck. I made eye contact with him letting him know I wanted him to continue. His large hand grasped my short hair giving him better control while the other laced with mine holding it above my head.

The moment Eric's fangs slid into my skin I became undone. I could no longer control my actions as I bucked with his thrust almost violently letting out an airy scream of pleasure. My breathing became erratic as we thrust together. My vision began to blur and darken as I finished the ride of my climax then all I saw were stars. Eric released my neck as he gave his final thrust before collapsing on top of me. His body still cold was welcoming as mine was still flaming.

After a few moments Eric propped himself up resting his head on one of his hands and just stared at me; he was still inside me. My face reddened with blush when he brushed my cheek a smile graced his lips as he let out a low chuckle. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thinking."

"About what?" I turned to face him more.

"You as a vampire, I think you would make a good one." Eric flicked my nose.

My face crinkled "And why is that?"

"You have the right temperament."

"What I'm bloodthirsty and old as fuck?"

"Oh bloodthirsty oh yes I see that; As well as the fact that he horrors of my world do not seem to faze you." His hand rested on my cheek before moving to my neck and his fingers paused over the still lightly bleeding punctures. Eric stared at me thinking about something before he bent down and kissed his mark, "You make me feel." He whispered into my ear his nose nuzzling me.

I furrowed my brows "Is that good or bad?" Eric pulled back to look at me.

"I think it is good. I have no desire to give you up; you are mine." Eric rolled to his side pulling out of me I let out a soft sigh. I turned to him we were now on our sides facing each other. Our bodies close as we loosely grasped each other's hand and we smiled. "So what do you say trade the Sun for the Moon and stars?" He smirked, his fingers stroking mine he then lightly kissed my hand.

I thought for a moment "But what if I want it all?"

"Oh, greedy. I love it." He laughed lightly a grin spreading across his face; I joined him with my own soft giggles.

I paused my giggles when I felt my body shudder and I looked over to the door. "Sookie." I whispered sighing heavily. I turned back to Eric who was raising a brow at me. "She is going to be at the door wanting to talk to me." I buried my face in my pillow "I don't want to talk, I'm getting sleepy." I pouted trying to stifle a yawn.

No sooner had I finished talking did a knock sound at the door. "I will get rid of Sookie you just get under the covers." Eric kissed my cheek before rising from the bed not bothering to cover himself. I watched from the bed as I pulled the covers over me. Eric opened the door to Sookie whose face was almost instantaneously red. "Why hello Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric asked leaning against the door frame.

"I, I ah I wanted to talk with Em but I see you two are busy so I'll just talk with her later." She spoke flustered and quickly ran back to her room. I couldn't help but let out a deep laugh as Eric shut the door.

"Did you have to scar the poor girl?" I asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders as he joined me in bed. I took hold of his hand again. I looked at his face and frowned when I saw a little red trickle escape his nose. "You're bleeding." I stated pointing to his nose. Eric sighed before he reached over me to grab a tissue. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"It's fine it is just the bleeds. The sun is up and has been for an hour or so. It is time we sleep." Eric whipped his nose before disposing of the tissue. Eric pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest his hand resting on my lower back while the other held my hand with interlocking fingers. "Oh and Emilia?" I looked up at him, "If you wake up during the day and are hungry please do not leave the room call room service. I do not want something to happen to you, there could still be members of the Sun still looking to harm us." I nodded before laying my head down once more. I understood he was worried about me about someone from the Fellowship trying to seek revenge. Eric ran his fingers through my hair gently scratching my skull I let out a low sound of satisfaction that could only be described as a purr.

* * *

**Translations. I am using a translator app on my phone plus my limited knowledge of swedish so im not claiming this to be 100% **

_**Om hon ӓr Fae, ingen kan veta**_**.**** = If she is Fae, no one can know.**

**J**_**a behӧver hon skyddas. Har du gjort henne ӓnnu**_**?= Yes she needs to be protected. Have you had her yet?**

_**Hon har haft mitt blod; Jag inte haft henne= She has had my blood; I have not had hers.**_

_**Du måste slutfӧra obligationen**_**.= you must complete the bond.**

* * *

_**As a reward for waiting so long I will tell you all some of my plans for this story. I plan to follow most of the plot up till the end of season 4 I have big ideas for the witches and after that the story will start its own path with some tidbits of the last 3 seasons coming into play. **_

_**Please Fav. Follow. Review.**_

_**I love you all for reading my story and being patient. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to post. This chapter has been a hard one for me to write. It took me to find a way to do something that I felt was right. And between my new job and going to California to go through my grandma's house with my mom, aunts, and uncles I have not had much time to focus on writing. I hope you all like this chapter and what I have waiting for you at the end :) please enjoy. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. **

* * *

I woke curled under the silky sheets with Eric pressed to my back his arm wrapped tightly around my waist holding me close to him. I sighing I buried my face in the pillow before stretching I looked around for the dimly lit clock. _'5:19pm Eric will be up soon; the sun will be down around seven tonight.' _A smile graced my lips as I turned around to face him. I just watched sleep, '_Can you call it sleep?' _I thought _'Or is it just resting they are dead after all. I wonder if he dreams.' _

As I watched Eric closely, studying his face I began to feel a wave of pure sadness envelope me in a suffocating embrace before it quickly turned to relief; my vision began to become spotty and the waves of sadness and relief start to bash me like a rocky coastline. My sight goes completely dark before flashes of skylines and rising suns appear quickly followed by beautiful flames then quickly changes an almost suffocating embrace. I rode out the waves and flashes of images for I do not know how long until everything was stopped by an overbearing sense of panic.

A tightness in my chest rose up and infected my throat; the air caught in unmoving. This was like my vision in the bathroom at home. This is was that terrified me; the physical effect my visions had on me.

"Emilia?" I heard my name whispered. I opened my eyes to see Eric's vibrant ones were gazing back at me as I sucked air in deeply "What did you see?" His large hand cupped my cheek before running his fingers through my short sleep tousled hair.

"I'm not sure," I tried to think about what had just happened and it only made me feel uncomfortable. "I felt it more than saw it. So much emotion at once; happiness, joy, despair… fear." I trailed off my list.

"I know. I felt you." He ran his knuckles down my side. His cold skin calming the last wisps of my vision; closing my eyes I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled opening my eyes to looked at him. He looked at me confused so I continued. "You felt my emotions; they woke you up before sunset." I glanced back over my shoulder to the clock '5:42pm' _'My vison lasted twenty minutes?'_ I've never had one that long before. "It doesn't set for almost another hour and a half."

"It's alright lilla an." Eric's rough fingers brushed against my cheek as he leaned towards me kissing my nose.

"What about the bleeds?" I asked worry encasing my voice.

Eric smiled and scooted closer to me before placing another affectionate kiss this time on my forehead. "I am a very old vampire; the bleeds do not affect me as much as they did in my younger days. Besides I fed incredibly well last night." He purred while a smirk graced his lips; he kissed my neck on the lingering bite mark. Before he could continue anything farther we heard a knock at the door. "Ignore it." Eric whispered. He peppered my jaw with his lips as a hand fisted my dark locks and the other found my breast giving a firm squeeze. I let out a gasping yelp as his lips found mine. Starting out as sweet light kisses that grew with each lingering moment; he propped himself up on his elbows and swung his leg over my body straddling my hips. Another knock sounded, I turned my head to the door about to say something when Eric's lips captured mine again. A soft moan eased out of my mouth as it twitched upward feel is growing length.

The knock grew louder this time accompanied by a voice. "Eric," It was Bill I sighed inwardly he had horrible timing.

"What do you want Compton?" Eric growled.

'_Eric is not happy… well he is at least a little happy.'_ I giggled at my own dirty joke. Eric shot me a looking wondering what had me fits. I only smiled and tried to suppress my laughter.

"There is to be a meeting in an hour in my room; Nan Flanagan is here." The southern vampire continued.

Eric let out a low growl before answering. "Very well." Letting out a frustrated sigh he lowered his head to my shoulder. "That man has away with dampening the mood." Eric rolled off of me and I sighed dejectedly, pouting while he chuckled at me. Eric turned to face me, "Now, now none of that, I do not have the time to properly ravish you the way I wish to and still have time for you to eat. You must be hungry you did not have much these past few days." Eric removed himself from the bed to head to the bathroom. "Order whatever you want, I am going to shower."

It did not take long for me to devour the food that was delivered to the room. Eric had returned from his shower and changed into a black long sleeve V-neck shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I was finishing the last bit of my drink when he came to my side running his finger through his damp golden hair slicking it back. "You should get ready min lilla en. We are due to meet the bureaucratic bitch that is Nan Flanagan." Eric spoke happily though I could hear the sarcasm that dripped from his voice.

"Wait I have to come to?" I asked pouting, _'I want to stay in the room and just not do anything.' _ Eric gave me a pointed stare before he moved on to find his phone. "Fine." I mumbled. Flinging myself of the bed I dug through my suitcase. "What does one wear when meeting a bureaucratic bitch?" I asked him in mock serious, his response was a deep snort followed by a soft chuckle while I couldn't see it I knew a smile graced his lips.

"Wear whatever you want lover." He purred with a toothy grin.

"Alright." I whispered pulling out gray jeans and deep purple t-shirt.

* * *

We were all sitting on the white couches of Bill's room. Sookie wearing a picnic blanket of a sun dress was practically sitting in Bill's lap; I sat at the other end of the couch near Eric who was practically sending daggers across the room; across from us sat Godric dressed in white next to Isabel who dawned an outfit that I'm sure Pam would love. Next to Godric on his left sat Nan, she was a tall woman with blonde hair slicked back in a tight bun. I recognized her from TV. Behind her stood what I assumed to be either her assistants or security.

"Do you have fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me." Nan began to lecture while staring down the room, "I should drain every one of you bastards." My eye twitched at the comment I did not like this woman.

"Stan went after the church, on his own." Eric began. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh really?" She snapped lightly, "Because everyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans." Nan stated, I did have to give her that I knew him for five minutes and I could already tell that. "But you, his nest mates, his Sheriff, had no clue."

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabelle threw out.

"Not my problem." Nan shock her head slightly, "Yours." She was looking at Godric.

I could feel the anger starting to seep out of Eric, "Don't talk to him that way."

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan snapped back. "Let's get to the point how did they manage to abduct you?" She began to interview Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later." He began to answer. That's when I noticed how dejected he looked. "I offered myself."

'_But why?' _I thought, _'Is trying to protect his people or his.' _I paused for moment remember back to when I woke up earlier all that sadness. _'Is he depressed?' _

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked flabbergasted.

"What do you think?" Godric countered.

'_Oh God. He is, he's tired of it all.' _I stared at him and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. Then my thoughts snapped to Eric. _'What will this do to him?'_ I wanted to reach out to both of them but I knew this was not the right time; they were both too proud to openly show this.

"Then I hear about a traitor." Nan was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Irrelevant." Godric answered quickly, "Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." He was covering for Isabel.

"You bet you will." Nan answered clear emphasizing that there would not be another option.

"You cold bitch." Eric muttered, I snickered quietly at this.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

Godric was nodding his head, "I agree, of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." A shocked Isabel began.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat; you don't have to take shit from her." Eric raised his voice.

"You wanna lose your area Viking?" Nan asked.

"You don't have that kind of power." Eric challenged.

"Try me." She responded with a tight smile.

"I am to blame I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel." Godric scalded. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me."

At that moment Sookie began to scoot forward starting to say something, but Bill tried to stop her. She quickly silenced him before turning to Nan, "Miss Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me too." Sookie explained, I glared at her she wasn't the only one there.

'_She just got a little banged up I got drugged.' _

"That's nice. Moving on. "

"No, listen! He rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him." Sookie preached.

'_She really needs not to lay down so much sunshine and rainbows. This isn't some Sunday night hour long special.' _

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think not." Nan snapped.

Eric let out a growl before standing up to move across the room. _'Not good.' _I thought as reached to grab his hand Isabel stood in his way.

"Eric." Godric said in a parental voice. "It doesn't matter." Eric calmed a fraction before returning to his seat at my side; he did not let go of my hand.

"Tell me about the bombing please. Every single detail."

"A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion" Godric began.

I turned my focus to Eric, I could still feel his anger and I was worried about him. I could tell that Eric felt a great deal for his maker, after all they have had over a thousand years together: if you don't form a bond after that you never will. I gave his hand a light squeeze to let him know I was there with him. I may not have known Godric long but I could tell he was an exceptional man, it did not matter if he was vampire or human. I just wish I could figure a way out to help him. I bit my lip while staring off at nothing particular. _'Maybe I can focus on Godric and try to get some sort of vision.' _

"What a fucking fiasco." Sighed Nan "You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister." She stated gathering her bag. "Godric come to room and fill out the forms."

"Soon," Godric paused. "But first I have something to say. I am sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused for all our lost ones, human and vampire I will make amends I swear."

"Take it easy it's just a few signatures." Nan gave him a pal like pat on the shoulder.

"No." Eric spoke standing up, his hand leaving my. I watched the two speak as I began to process what Godric had just said.

"Look in my heart"

"You have to listen to me." Eric was inches from his makers face.

"There is nothing to say." Godric looked into Eric's eyes.

"There is." Eric tried to plead.

"On the roof." That was all Godric had to say before he left the room.

"Oh God." I whispered to myself. _'He plans to kill himself, today.' _That was his suicide note.

I could see the visible despair that came over Eric as he made to follow his maker out the room but was stopped by Bill. "We need to talk." Bill demanded.

"Not now." Eric muttered trying to pass the younger vamp.

"Yes now." Bill seethed before throwing a right hock to Eric's face. Eric didn't even try to block the blow. "Have I made my point, Sookie is no longer at your beckon call." He growled extinguishers

"Eric!" I was at his side my hand reaching for his face. I knew Eric was strong and could take a hit especially from a vampire as young as Bill but that did not mean I wasn't concerned. I sent a hard glare at Bill. Did none of them see what was going on?

"I'm fine. Our business is done here." He said no emotion in his voice. Eric grabbed my hand leading me out of the room. "Wait in our room, I will return..." I cut him off.

"No! I'm coming with you. I want to be there no matter what happens." I gave his hand a squeeze. I could see the debate in his eyes; I could see that he was unsure if he was ready to show me that much emotion so quickly. "Eric." I whispered placing my hand on his cheek. He blinked hard when I noticed the rim of his eyes start to redden; with a brief nod we made our way up to the roof.

We arrived at the roof to find Godric staring off into the distance. The sky was slowly changing to a deep gray blue. I stopped at the entrance to the roof Eric turned to me. I gave him an encouraging nod. "You need to talk to him. I'll be here the whole time." Eric walked over to Godric.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric stated calmly.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity." Eric fought back his emotions.

"Our existence is instantly." He paused. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" He growled at his maker.

"It's not right… We're not right." Godric finished softly.

"You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death." Eric tried to reason

"I told a lie as it turns out." Godric gave his child a soft smile.

"I will keep you alive by force." Eric growled advancing towards his maker.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" He looked up at Eric and in less than a second Eric's resolved crumbled.

"Godric, gӧr det inte." Eric fell to his knees red tears started to fall down his cheeks as he cried out.

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." Godric smiled down at him

"Snälla, snälla, snälla Godric." I could hear the desperation in his voice and it broke my heart.

"Far, bror, son." He placed a hand on his child's shoulder "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone." Eric sniffled.

"Yes you will. As your maker, I command you." Eric became quite and stood up; staring at his maker before dejectedly turning around and walking towards me. He looked so broken.

When he got close enough for me to reach, I lightly took his hand in mine. "I'll stay with him." Eric only gave a small nod before walking down the stairs.

"It won't take long… Not at my age." Godric spoke with a somber smile. "Will you look after him? Eric?" Godric asked me.

"Yes, the best I can." I was still figuring out my feelings for him; it was still all so new. "Someone has to make sure he behaves."

"I feel I am to blame for that." Godric chuckled lightly.

"Godric, I'm worried." I whispered. "I feel something coming. I had a vision earlier." Godric gave me a questioning look. "I don't know how to describe it; it's just something in the back of mind that's like a shadow that keeps running away every time I look directly at it. I don't understand my powers or where they come from. You're the first one that has had answers for me, something that finally makes some sense. And I'm scared I don't know what to do, I don't know what is coming and I'm scared that's what's coming will destroy him that I won't be enough for him." I could feel a little panic begin to seep into my voice.

"Emilia, I know you will be able to handle whatever life gives you." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know. You have to be an amazing woman human or otherwise for Eric to want to take you as a lover." Godric smiled at me warmly.

"I don't want you to go. And Eric most certainty does not want you to go." Tears began to prickly at the corner of my eyes. "Please reconsider. Think of everything that has yet to come there is so much even you have yet to experience." As I finished my plea I felt my vision begin to darken. "Oh not now." I whispered, there was no fighting it at this point.

"Emilia what's wrong?" I heard Godric's voice cry out as he disappeared from my sight.

**Godric's POV**

"Emilia what's wrong? Emilia?" I called to her as she stopped talking and her eyes became distant. _'This must be a vison.' _I thought, her head had dropped to hands where threading with her hair as if she was fighting off a headache.

"Godric it is not your time you still have much to fulfill in your life." I heard her say but it was not quite Emilia's voice there was an echoing to her voice like she speaking around me it was almost heavenly; "There is not much time I you need to listen closely. Emilia and your child, Eric, will need you. You are the only one that can give her the answers what she seeks and you will need to be the voice of reason for Eric. He will become quite impulsive in the future." Emilia finally looked up at me, her eyes were glowing a pale yellow and her skin began to illuminate with the same yellow glow.

'_Emilia? What is happening_? _This is different than he has described, Eric has never mentioned this.'_

"Emilia is resting now she knows not of what is happening." Before I could asked what was happening she spoke again. "I am Katlen; I am a guardian of sorts in the realm of the Fea. I do my best to be a guiding hand for my kind but I am never supposed to interact on the mortal plane especially in this way. I am breaking a hundred rules just by speaking with you; I could very well be put to death. But what the fates have planned for these two are destined to change the world as we know it, the repercussions for my action will be for the greater good. Though the road they walk is dangerous and not without consequences."

I began to feel the sting of the sun on my skin; I glanced to the lighting East. "What is in store for them? What am I protecting them from?" I hissed when the pain began to rise.

Katlen shook her head her glowing skin now faded. "There is not enough time; you have the knowledge you only need to remember. I must return my strength is fading as is Emilia's I have stayed on this plane to long. Go now vampire, return to the shadows and protect." Emilia's eyes began to flicker from the pale yellow to green, "And Godric?" She paused I could hear Emilia's voice starting to return. "I suggest you catch her on your way in." Her voice now weak as her now normal eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knees collapsed under her.

I had her in my arm and was back in the safety of the hotel in a matter of milliseconds. I leaned against the wall hidden from the sun, with the now unconscious lover of my child in my arms; trying to process what has transpired. _'In all my years I have never once experienced something such as that. This goes far beyond what I believed what her power truly to be.'_ I shifted Emilia in my arms and started my way to Eric's room. _'I wonder how they will change this world?'_

**Eric's POV**

I was pulled from my vacant thoughts when I heard a loud knock on the door to my room. I stood from the bed when I felt Emilia's presence's on the other side. '_Why is Emilia knocking?' _I paused when I felt who was with her "Godric?" I whispered as I flew to the door practically ripping the door from the hinges and the sight before me made me growl. My lover was unconscious in my Maker's arms. "What happened?" I spat; any joy I may have had for Godric's current living status was replaced by my desire to protect what is mine.

"That is a story that should not be spoken when there could be prying eyes." Godric spoke softly.

I stared at him for a moment before nodding allowing him to enter my room. I took Emilia from him and into my arms closing my eyes I let the feeling of her body against mine reassure me that it was only exhaustion affecting her. I placed her on the bed before returning to the chairs where Godric had sat down. "What happened? What changed?" I demanded. _'Godric is alive, but why?' _I thought

"What Emilia is… is far stronger than anything I ever thought possible." Godric began. "Something happened on the roof that I am not entirely sure how to explain." I raised an eyebrow at this. "We were talking and just moments before sunrise she was having what I thought was a vision but it was something else." My maker paused for a moment while glancing over at Emilia. "Someone took over her."

"What do you mean like someone possessed her?" I asked.

It did not take long for Godric to recant his story on the roof. "What do we do now? We don't even know what is coming." I asked my maker.

"I will return to my homelands when night has fallen. With this conformation of her being Fae the answers I seek will be there." Godric paused looking somewhat displeased. "I do not know how long it will take, it has been a long time since I have been there, and it may take some time for me to find the right paths."

"And what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" I asked. I did not like the idea of just sitting by idly.

"Return to Shreveport. There is not much you can do at this time. You still have an area to govern." I let a low growl. "My child we have to take this as it comes. I will do my best to find the information as fast as possible. In the mean time I suggest you focus on whatever this is that is happening between you and Emilia."

I paused at this turning my gaze to Emilia who was still resting on the bed, however she had curled up into a ball much like a small child. _'She looks like cat. Min lilla kattunge.' _I smirked thinking about how she purred like one earlier.

"I can see the love you have for her." Godric whispered. I stilled at his comment.

'_Love?' _I thought."She intrigues me, I enjoy her company. This is more than I can say for most humans. But then again she is not very human as we have discovered." I said trying to dodge the conversation.

"You can hide a lot of things Eric, but my blood still runs through you; I still know what you are feeling." Godric smiled at me. "You will soon realize what you feel and when you do know that I am proud of you my child." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing. "I feel she will be up soon and it almost to midday. Rest my child we will talk after sundown." Godric silently left me to my thoughts.

Warm liquid began to trickle down my chin. Taking the hem of my shirt pulling it up and off my body I quickly whipped away the blood from the bleeds before throwing the shirt in the trash across the room. I approached the opposite side of the bed that Emilia was on; I stared at her for a few moments before I kicked off my shoes and joined her on the bed. I snaked my arm around her slim waist and pulled her close to me. She immediately curled into me, one of her legs looping around mine. Her head found its way to my shoulder allowing me to stretch out my arm before returning it the back of her head to play with the obsidian locks.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. I can tell you that what Emilia is ****related to what Sookie is but it will not be the same. **

**My translations are to the best of my abilities. **

**Godric, gӧr det inte = Godric, don't do it. **

**Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss = There are centuries of faith and love between us **

**Snälla, snälla, snälla Godric =Please, please, please Godric**

**Far, bror, son = Father, brother, son**

**Min lilla kattunge =My little kitten**

**Once again thank you for reading I look forward to hearing from all of you. I really love all the support I have gotten over the past year. Thanks and until next time.**

**3 K.C Diehl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is finally here. I apologize with the delay but life and work have my focus shifted some. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Eric and I arrived at my house late in the evening, I heard from Sookie that she, Jason, and Bill arrived late yesterday afternoon. I yawned tiredly as I got out of his car while digging in my purse for my keys. I felt Eric's hand rest at the small of my back as we walked up to my porch "Are you staying for a bit?" I asked opening the door and quickly turn off the alarm.

"I must go to Fangtasia and make sure I still have my bar. I can only trust Pam to be alone for so long." He joked. "And you my dear are practically dead on your feet time for bed."

"I'm noooot tired." I tried to hide the yawn but Eric shot me a knowing look before point up the stairs.

"Bed!" He then began to push me up the stairs. "I will see you tomorrow min lilla an." Eric started to pull away about to leave my room but I grabbed his hand.

"What are we now?" I asked holding his hand keeping my eyes down casted.

"You are mine." He answered placing a cold hand on my cheek.

"Does that make you mine as well? And what does that mean exactly mine? Is it like boyfriend girlfriend? " I had to ask, I was unsure of how this claiming thing worked and it made me insecure of what to call us.

Eric grinned impishly before he pushed me down on the bed before knelling in front of me. "Well vampire and human relations are something different. We are more protective of what is ours. We have a deeper bond." His hands ran down the outside of my legs stopping at the top of my boots "The blood we have shared will connect us and we will feel things stronger and faster than what you have perceived as normal before." His finger started to loosen the laces and he slowly pulled them from my feet. "Now what's next?" He teased eyeing me like prey, "OH that's right." Eric pushed me back gently as his fingers hooked in the waist band of my pants: it wasn't long before I heard the sound of my zipper coming on done and it was even less time before I felt a cold breeze kiss the skin of my legs.

A giggle escaped my lips when Eric straddled me. "I thought you had to get back to Fangtasia?" My fingers commenced to fiddle with the zipper of his leather jacket.

"I can spare a few more minutes, I'm sure Pam is do a great job." He muttered as he came closer to my lips. "Besides I'll miss having you sleep next to me, so I need something to tide me over." I let out a squeal as we kissed. My arms and legs wrapped around him holding him close. I was about to push Eric's leather jacket off when his phone started to blare. "What is it Pam?" Eric growled his face nestled into the crock of my neck. From this position I could hear Pam's voice coming from the other end.

"I know you are probably deep inside your new love but you need to get down here, nowish." She drawled. "There's a shifter here and won't leave till he's talked with you and his brought little humans with him you know how I hate those." I could hear her distaste for whoever was at the bar.

Eric sighed "What does he want?"

"Won't say, just get here so he can leave; they're stinking up the bar." I heard Pam hang up.

"I have to go." He kissed my cheek before getting off the bed; I pouted as he straightened his jacket.

"What's a shifter?" I asked, Eric turned to me raised an eyebrow. "What you practically had the phone in my ear it's not my fault I overheard."

"Nothing you need to worry about." Eric only nodded, "I will see you after sunset tomorrow. Stay out of trouble."

"I don't get into trouble that often." I huffed, Eric glared at me. "Alright, alright I will do my best to stay out of trouble; though I doubt anything will happen in less than twenty-four hours." He just shook his head in response.

"I'll lock up on my way out. You sleep." Eric kissed my forehead before disappearing in a whoosh and a slamming of the front door.

I lay back down on my bed with a smile, thinking about mine and Eric's relationship. It was all happening so fast but I did not care. Everything felt right when I was with him; he made me feel safe when I was with him _'Which is a nice change from my last relationship.' _. I turned on my side pulling one of my pillows to my chest; hugging it tightly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I closed my eyes shaking the thoughts of my last relationship from my mind. "That's over now." I whispered to myself. "He's gone now and I am fine. I am fine." I repeated my mantra tightening my grip on the pillow. I turned to my other side no long wanting to have a staring contest with myself and opted to gaze out the window. I looked out at the night sky I thought back that last night in Dallas on the roof with Godric. I don't remember much from that night other than what Godric and Eric told me. _'Some ancestor talked through me and was able to convince Godric to stay alive. By telling him he played some important part in my and Eric's future. And that Eric and I are destined for some sort of supernatural greatness.' _ I frowned as I tried to recall anything from that night but nothing but darkness came. All I knew for was that Godric had returned to his homeland in search of answers of what I am and where I come from.

I was drifting asleep when I heard shrikes and screams outside. "What the hell?" I whispered getting out of bed to open my widow. Looking out the window I saw nearly half the town running down the road stripping themselves of their clothes. "Okay I did not need to see all of that." I said averting my eyes from the town's folk.

"Emilia!" I heard my name shouted. I looked down to see Arlene in her bra and short next to Terry who was in his boxers and shorts. "Emilia have you seen Sam? We need to find Sam."

"No I haven't." I answered, "I just got back to town."

"Ohohohoh then you haven't met Maryann than. You so need to meet her. She is AMAZING." She and Terry began to giggle.

"Babe we need to find Sam Merlotte." Terry spoke.

"Right, if you see Sam tell him were coming for him." She cackled.

'_That does not sound good.' _I thought. "Wait why do you need Sam so bad?" I called to them.

"The God Who Comes wants Sam." They laughed as they ran into the woods. Moments after they disappeared I heard a shattering of glass near my head. I shot to the right avoiding the shards.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. Looking to my left I saw the retreating figures of some of the locals from Merlotte's. I inspected the shards of glass. "They threw a fucking beer bottle at me." I quickly shut and locked the window drawing the curtains closed before backing to my bed. I was startled, slipping from perch on the edge of my bed, when my phone went off.

I scurried to the night stand to grab my phone, swiping it open. "Hello?"

"Are you all right?" Eric's voice came from the other end.

"I'm fine, how did you?" I asked. "Vampire blood, right." I answered my own question.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"Some drunken asshole threw a beer bottle at my window." I heard a growl. "I'm fine Eric. Half the town was outside running around practically naked looking for Sam."

"I heard. He was here with two teacup humans."

"Teacup?" I asked.

"Children." He explained.

"Wait Sam doesn't have kids." '_At least none that he knows of.' _I added to myself.

"They weren't his." I heard Eric sigh on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to New Orleans. I am unsure of how long I will be there."

"Wait why? What's in New Orleans?"

"I must see the Queen."

"Queen?" I asked. "What Queen?"

"The vampire Queen of Louisiana, I have to consult with her about the Maenad problem Sam has brought to my attention." He paused. "I will call you when I can. If you need anything Pam's number is your phone. Stay away anyone with black eyes and please try to stay out of trouble."

"Black eyes? What do you mean black eyes?"

"I have to go."

"Eric? Wait." I let out an aggravated sigh. "Not even gone for a week and the town goes to hell." I was about to lie down when heard frantic knocking at my door.

"Emilia! It's Sookie! We need your help!" The frantic knocking continued.

"What now?" I quickly grabbed robe before rushing down the stairs to the front door. I looked out the window by the door to see Sookie and Layfette. I flicked the porch lights "Let me see your eyes." I called through the door.

"Em? Our eyes are fine." Sookie she stood in front of the window. "We're not under whatever bull shit spell that Maryann's got the whole town going bat shit." Sookie was dressed in a white dress and Layfette was behind her holding a riffle.

"Why the fuck, do you have gun?" I asked opening the door after putting the alarm on standby.

"There is all sort of fucked up bitches running around out there. Ain't about to be out there without some sorts of protection. You feels me hooker?" Layfette said taking a look around my home. "Gots a nice place here."

"Uh thanks. So what's going on? Why are you here?" I asked shutting the door behind them.

"Do you know who Maryann is?" I shook my head no.

"I only just got back a few hours ago." I answered farther.

"She's turned the town on its head. She's a Maenad. And she has destroyed my house." Sookie began to explain.

"Ah May- what?" I asked.

"A Maenad, some sort of ancient creature that can hypnotize people; she's the thing that we saw in the woods a few days ago. Bill has gone to find some answers but he isn't back yet, so Layfette and I aren't waiting. Tara was under her spell, I was able to get her out of it but she's gone back to get Eggs. We need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" I asked leaning against the door frame crossing my arms. _'Eric said to stay out of trouble. This doesn't feel right anyway.' _

"Please, they want to sacrifice Sam. We need to stop her." She pleaded me.

I shifted from foot to foot weighing the options. "Just give me a moment to think."

"We don't have a moment." Sookie snapped.

"Hey! I've been through a lot already where you're concerned, whenever I'm around you trouble follows quickly and I've had about enough of it. I already had a glass bottle thrown at me by those crazy fucks once tonight." I snapped back at her: her mouth quickly shut. "I need a moment to think and go change, if I'm about to do some sort of rescue mission with you two I am not about to do it half naked." I explained, "Now you all can take a seat and I will be back shortly." I walked up stairs to my room silently shutting the door behind me. I dropped my robe to the ground before grabbing my jeans that Eric removed only a few hours ago. I slipped them on along with a pair of flats that were by my bed. "I so do not have a good feeling about this." _'There is going to be blood tonight, I just know it.' _ I grabbed my phone from my bed then headed down stairs. I came back to the living room to find Layfette looking out the window and Sookie pacing a hole in my floor. "Ok so what's the plan?"

"We're gonna go to my house, sneak in find Tera, and get her out. Then we are going to find Sam and get away from here." Sookie said heading to the door.

"That's not much of plan. Do you even know where Sam is?" I stated.

"Do you gots a better one?" Layfette snapped, I said nothing. "That's what I thought. Now let's best get a move on." Layfette lead us out of my house. We stuck to the woods hoping to avoid running into any of the crazed town folk. It did not take long for Sookie's house to come into few. "Let's go in grab Tera and get the fuck out of heres."

"Hey! You are trespassing." We heard a voice call from above. Looking up we saw Terry and Arlene setting in a tree.

'_Oh thank god they found their clothes.' _I thought thankfully when I looked up seeing them fully clothed.

They jumped down and Terry made a grab for Layfette's gun. "Don't resist." Terry called.

"Hold up, hold up. Ya'll want drugs?" Layfette asked jumping back pulling a large baggy of pills from his pocket.

"What you got?" Terry asked stopping his attack.

"Baby drugs are for losers." Arlene chastised.

"But it will make the sex so much better baby." He turned to her feeling her up. "We want the drugs."

"Alright come and get it bitches." He said shouldering his riffle and tossing the pills at them. "You two go on I'll catch up." Layfette began to lead the two of them away.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I felt Sookie pull on my arm.

"I'll be fine once I lead these crazy bitches away. Just like Hansel and Gretel." He mumbled the last part as he tossed blue and white oblong pills in the air.

"Come on Em we got to find Tera and Sam." Sookie continued to pull me towards the back of her house.

"I'm gonna go inside and see what I can find. You look around here and wait for Layfette." Sookie told me climbing the back steps of her porch.

"Hold on just a minute are you sure it's safe?" I asked. "We should stay together watch each other's backs." I tried to reason.

"It will be fine." She assured me "Stay out here wait for Layfette and look around for Tara, Eggs or Sam." Then left me alone outside.

"Goddamn it." I whispered pacing in a small circle, "I fucking knew this was a bad fucking idea." I started looking around making sure none of those black eyed crazies were near while trying not to be seen; luckily they stayed mainly in the front yard. "I could just leave; no one would know, just go back to my house lock the door and go back to bed." I tried to persuade myself into leaving Sookie, but I couldn't so I decided to sneak around and find out what is happening in front of the house. There was some sort of an alter and it smelled something rancid. I noticed that the whole lot of them were huddled around an altar. "Okay that's not creepy at all." I whispered backing up "I need to find Sookie and get out of here."

"Pssst Emilia. I got rid of those two." I heard Layfette whisper behind me.

"Took you long enough." I trailed off when I turned to see his eyes black as night. Arlene and Terry right behind him. "Shit."

"Shit is right hooker. Take her inside." Layfette instructed Terry with a flamboyant gesture; Terry hastily grabbed hold of me with bruising grip.

"Let me go!" I shirked at him. "I am really getting tired of this shit." I tried to fight him but he was strong. Terry dragged me up the front steps of the house, through the front door and into the living room; where a tall skinny brunette was standing holding a wedding dress to her chest admiring herself in a mirror. When she turned she gasped happily. I finally took a look around the living room it was completely trashed, mud _'At least I hope that's mud.' _Splattered and rubbed all over the walls, trash was everywhere; piling in the corners mostly, and there were plants strone about all over. It looked like a crazed botanical garden. "What the fuck did you do to Sookie's house?"

"You must be one of Sookie's friends I am Maryann. Oh the more the merrier. I could always use more bridesmaids. I'm just so happy I finally have the proper offering for the one true god." She placed the dress down on the couch and stood in front of me. "Now what is your name?"

"This here is Emilia. New resident to Bon Temps. Currently resides in the old Blanchard house down the road. Sookie's neighbor and currently dating a vampire as well." Terry recited when I didn't answer.

'_How did he know I'm dating a vampire?' _

"Are you special? Like your friend? I've found just so many unique people here in this desolate swamp." Maryann asked me. "No matter. I know how to find out." She stepped back closed her eyes and her whole body began to vibrate. Maryann stopped her movement "Hmm nothing. You are special. Most definitely not human." She practically squealed with excitement. "Now what are you?"

"Of course I'm human you crazy bitch." I spat at her. _'I know I'm not human at least not entirely but this woman is crazy and I am not about to let her know anything about me if I can help it.'_

She smiled grasping my shoulders. "But you're not human if you were you would be under my control like these idiots here." Maryann frowned "I don't have a dress for you. But that's okay you'll just put you at the end of line with my other bridesmaids." She clapped her hands together and Arleen came in wearing a white strapless dress with a crown of vines. "Arleen it's time to get ready."

"Of course got to make sure you are extra pretty for the god who comes." Arleen smiled as she went about setting up a chair and laying out makeup.

"Terry, take my new bridesmaid and make sure she has seat outside. Oh and make sure she can't leave grabs some vines on the way out." Maryann order as she sat down in the chair Arleen had place moments ago.

"Yes Ma'am, and baby you look beautiful." Terry began to pull me from the living room.

"Let me go!" I tried to plant my feet. "Sookie!" I screamed hoping she was ok.

"Come let's go." He wrapped a strong arm around my waist while pinning my arms to my side before lifting me of the ground just enough that I couldn't place my feet. Right before we left through the front door Tara and Eggs came running down the stairs giggling evilly followed by a high pitch scream. I noticed Tara had a very large egg in her hand as she passed into the living room.

'_Well I found Eggs and Tara.' _I though as I tried to kick Terry.

"Eggs!" Terry called to the tall black man before he could follow Tara into the living room. "Grab her legs. Maryann wants her in a chair outside. She doesn't want her new bridesmaid to run away." Without a second thought Eggs grabbed a coil of vines and picked my feet up holding them in a vice grip.

'_Goddamnit where is Eric! He has to be feeling.' _I thought, there was no way I was getting out of their grip they were too strong for me. The two men sat me in metal folding chair next to a horrible string quartet before quickly binding my wrist behind the chair. I sat there trying to pull myself free but the vines may have well been made of rope. _'This is ridiculous if it wasn't for Eric's blood I would still have marks from the last time I was tied up.' _ I let out a frustrated sigh. I continued my attempts to free myself as the towns folk were working on the last touches of the crazy bitch's 'wedding'. I looked up at the altar as the last finishing touches were being made it resembled horns twisting from an indistinguishable body.

A wave of darkness took over me as my sight disappeared for a flicker of a second when my sight returned I was in a white tiled room with a skinny pool in the center. There were no window but someone put a lot of effort to making it look like there was a beach outside beyond the walls of the room. There were lounge chairs placed all about the room and in the far corner from me sat for figures.

"Yahtzee!" Shouted a pale, red headed woman who resembled a 1920s movie star, "You know what I love about this game, no matter if you're my social, physical, or intellectual inferior everyone has the exact same chance." When the red head pointed to the blond man next to her I all but fell over. "I heard about your maker. That blows."

"Eric?" I whispered.

"Do you know there is a Maenad in Reynard Parish?" The woman asked Eric.

"Yes, that is the reason I came to see you, your Majesty." Eric said.

'_She must be the Queen.'_

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you're good at." She shook the dice again before continuing, "I gave William Compton some hammy down folklore we've accumulated over the years but who knows if its gospel or horse shit." She placed her notepad down. "You know I think he is monogamous with his human."

"He's in love with her, yes." Eric confirmed.

"He is?" I barely heard the dark blonde ask before she quickly put her head down to look at her score sheet when the Queen glared at her.

"Well of course he would be with her, you probably are too." The red head threw in.

Eric took a moment to respond "I do not love humans." He answered not making eye contact.

"She is not entirely human." She leaned in a little to him. "Have you tasted her?"

I could see Eric swallow, "Sadly no."

"You better not have." I mumbled to myself.

"Good. Don't. Ever. One vampire falling in love is enough."

"Yes, Bill Compton has a knack for finding trouble."

"Yes for instance how does he know I'm having you sell vampire blood?" She stroked her chin with French tipped nails. "The guards hear everything." Eric tried to explain "That is really bad."

Eric leaned closer to her "He does not know you are supplying it." Eric had barely finished before the Queen lunged at him.

"He better not, I'm holding you responsible." She spoke through her fangs. Her hands began to roam over Eric's chest. I did not like that at all, _'Eric is mine_.' It did not take her any time before she latched her lips with his. They both let out a growl as they began to kiss. I felt my heart ache as I watched them and was thankful that I was able to pull myself out of the vison.

When I opened my eyes I found the altar was smashed on the ground in the distance I could see Sookie running away, _'Where is she going?' _I was still trying to free myself when I saw Sam strung up bleeding from his chest. "Sam!" I cried as I finally got a hand free. I ran to Sam and made quick work of his bindings; his almost lifeless body slumped against mine. "You're going to be okay." I whispered to him _'He's losing a lot of blood… BLOOD! BILL!' _"We need Bill." I said more to myself. "Bill where are-"

"I am right her Miss Emilia." He drawled touching my shoulder "Let me see him." Bill ripped open his wrist to allow Sam to drink, but Sam did nothing. "Sam Drink. You need to drink Sookie is in danger." That was all the prompting Sam need before he suckled Bill's wrist like a new born. It only took maybe thirty seconds before Same was fully healed Bill on the other hand looked pale even for someone who does not get sun on a daily basis. "Go Now!" Bill ordered Sam.

"Stay with Bill." Sam instructed me before he took off running after Sookie; ripping his clothes from his body.

"What is he doing?" I asked helping Bill up. He only told me to watch: I could barely believe my eyes when he transformed in to a large horned white bull. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Vampires are real, Sookie can read people's thoughts and you have trouble believing a man can shift into animals." He chuckled lightly.

'_Shift? Shifter? Is that what he is?'_

"Let's catch up." Bill prompted me.

**Eric's POV**

"But if I wanted I could own your fangs as earrings, understand?" The threat from Sophie Anne was clear.

"I will take care of Bill Compton personally." The tan foreign human cleared his throat drawing the Queen's attention back to the game. I took a moment to collect myself feeling for Emilia. She was scared but not in any immediate danger. I couldn't risk trying to leave and shifting the Queen's focus away from Sookie: '_Sookie maybe intriguing but Emilia is mine and nothing will take her away from me.'_ I sat up adjusted my jacket before rejoining the game. _'I fucking hate this game.'_

It was not till almost midnight the next night that I was free of that god awful game. I was relieved that Emilia's fear had subsided shortly after the Queen and I's little tiff; though her fear was replaced by a different emotion that I couldn't quite place.

I landed in front of Emilia's house, she had the living room light on and I could hear the TV playing. I walked up to the front door knocking loudly; I ran my fingers though my hair taming the disheveledness as I waited. I could hear her stand and then she stumbled to the door mumbling profanities. I raised a brow when she opened the door with a distasteful look; I noticed a bottle of bourbon grasped tightly in her small fist. "What is wrong min lilla an?" I asked. She said nothing as she walked away leaving the door open _'Something is wrong_. _I may be in trouble._' "Emilia," I spoke firmly "What is it?"

She dropped herself on the couch her eyes landing on me as I stood in the doorway of the living room. Emilia took a long drink before speaking very clearly. "Did you have fun with the Queen?" She asked me. "Did you ever finally get Yahtzee?"

"You had a vision." I let out sighing heavily. "What did you see?" I asked moving to the couch.

"I saw you sucking at Yahtzee, something about Bill and vampire blood, oh and what else…" Emilia got up from her to walk around the room. "That's I saw you kiss that red headed bitch that looks like she popped out of a 1920s movie." She spat anger clearly present.

"She kissed me." I defended.

"Yeah and you kissed her back I know what I saw Eric it was right in front of me clear as day. Why the fuck did you kiss her?" She crossed her arm in front of her, protecting herself.

'_I should kill that fucking bitch.'_ "Emilia, that kiss, it meant nothing to me. I only returned the kiss to show my loyalty to her and to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"The Queen likes to collect things, things that are unique, that she finds interesting. Mostly she collects interesting and unique human. She apparently is unaware of my relationship with you and if she does know she most likely thinks it's just sex and doesn't care: I would like to keep it that way." I could see the confusion on her face. I moved to her placing my hand on the side of her face. "You are very important to me. I feel things with you that I have never felt with anyone human, vampire, or otherwise. And I will do anything to protect what is mine." I gently took the bottle from her hand and placed it on the small coffee table. I turned my attention back to her, my thumb brushing her pale cheek lightly. "You are mine. I am yours." I kissed her deftly on her red lips. "The kiss meant absolutely nothing to me."

"It's not just sex?" I could hear doubt in her voice.

"Not just sex." I reassured her with another teasing kiss as I flicked my tongue across her mouth. "Though it is amazing." To that she let out a giggle.

"I was mad. I'm still mad at you." Emilia pushed me away a little. "I do not like seeing you kiss other people, vampire or otherwise."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" I teased, _'My little human is very possessive and she will make an excellent vampire one day.'_

"Eric! I'm serious." She smacked me carelessly to which I growled. "You are mine and I am yours that's what we decided yesterday. And I do not like sharing what is mine." I could see and hear fire in her. "If you do something like that again I may have to punish you."

"Alright my lilla kattunge." I pulled her close to me inhaling her scent deeply. "Buuuuuut" I dragged out "What if I want you to punish me?" I hummed nipping her ear with my teeth.

"Eric." She chastised me, as small giggle escaped her lips. "Right now all I want is to go upstairs and lay in bed with you."

"And what will we do up there?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I think we can find something to do." I smiled lifting her into my arms to run upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the changes I made, and I know Eric is starting to be different from the show but I like the path he is taking so far. **

**Next up: The Magister comes and things do not look so good for Eric's favorite girls.**

**Please favorite, like, review and all that jazz. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone thanks for waiting I know its been awhile but her is chapter 19. I really hope you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

It had been a few days since Eric had showed up on my porch and in that time I have fully forgiven him for what he did with Sophie Anne. I understood that there were somethings in the vampire world that I wouldn't fully understand. A part of me wondered if I'd ever let myself be turned by Eric; but that was really a thought for farther down the road in our relationship.

Since I moved to Bon Temps I did have much free time. Between Eric, vampire drama in Dallas, and me dealing with daily visions I had about zero time to just sit down and get back to things I liked to do. Though, I had finally found time to paint again between spending nights with Eric and sleeping majority of the days sleeping now that all the supernatural drama had calmed down.

It was late in the afternoon when I woke from the time from the bright red numbers on the clock on my nightstand that was the only way I could tell the time of day now that Eric had blackout curtains added to all my windows. I slowly uncurled from the pale arm that was circled around my waist. I shivered when my feet mad contact with the cold floor. I stretched my arms over my head feeling my muscles ache. I looked over my shoulder to see Eric still dead to the world. A smile played on my lips as I thought of the previous night I was still getting used to sex with a vampire, it was a hard adjustment but one that I was more than willing to make. I got up from the bed, not worried about being too quite because he was literally dead to the world, and made my way to my dresser. Opening the drawers I quickly sifted through my clothes, I pulled out a pair of dark wash cutoff shorts and an old flannel shirt.

I descended the stairs after changing and went into the living room. Taking my spot at the stool and easel that I had set up shortly before the trip to Dallas, I stared at the blank canvas visualizing what painting would flow from hands. I spun on my stool and faced my paints pulling tubs of dark oranges, yellows, and browns I squeezed some of their contents on to my palate. I picked up a brush I spun in my seat hitting the play button to my stereo once I was facing my canvas I dipped my brush into the paint and began to think about the dream I had before waking. I couldn't remember much only fragments but one image stood out to me.

I was unsure of how long I had been painting in a trance when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Did I wake you?" I asked tilting my head to the side to allow Eric to nuzzle my neck.

"No." He kissed just below my ear "But I did miss having you next to me when I woke up."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not on the vampire sleep schedule yet." I giggled as his nose ghosted over a sensitive spot of my neck.

"So what have you painted today?" Eric asked resting his chin on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak but paused I wasn't sure what I had painted, I knew it was from my dream but other than that nothing. I took in what I had painted; it was a rustic scene, a dark cabin lit by blazing fire in the background and a few candles the lined the walls of the room. The candles illuminated pelts and ideals. There were three figures in the painting two sat a large table just to the left of the fire. At the head of the table was a man dressed in wolf furs adorn on his head was golden crown that reflected the blazing yellow of the fire. To the man's left was a woman with long blonde hair, she too was also wearing a gold crown though hers was more delicate in appearance. I hadn't painted her face instead she was looking down at a bundle in her arms; it was a baby the features hard to make out but it was a baby. "When did you see this?" Eric asked quietly.

"In a dream, this and a few other things…" I trailed off.

"I know this." He whispered I turned my face to him. His electric blue eyes were unfocused I knew he was thinking of something. "This was part of my human home, long ago."

"Really? Who are they?" I asked.

"My parents. My father, Ulfrik, he was king of our land, my mother, Astrid; she was always scolding me for my rebellious ways, and my little sister, Helga. She was only few months old when they were killed." I could see different emotions flicker across his unfocused gaze; fleetingly joy, sadness, then anger.

"Eric, I didn't… if I saw more… if I knew…" I couldn't get a sentence out I had upset him and didn't know what to do. I was silenced from my word vomit by Eric's cold lips.

"I would like this painting." I heard barely above a whisper. I nodded when he pulled his lips away. "Thank you." Eric rested his forehead against mine. "I can see your mind grinding away, I am fine. I am in no way upset with what you have painted. I will tell you of my life before my turning one day… if you do not dream of it yourself first that is." Eric stood to full height arms still around me. "Are you done? Or do you still have more to complete?"

I thought for a moment looking back at the painting before speaking "This one is done." I placed my brush down on the table as I glanced back to the crown on Ulfrik's head. "This was lost… no it was taken wasn't it?" I asked Eric turning to him; he only gave a brief nod. "You'll get it back. In my dream I remember seeing you hold it. I know it hasn't happened yet because your hair was as it is now. But," I frowned "I do not know how far into the future it was, I saw nothing aside from you with the crown in your hand and a blue shirt." I started to notice at this point my dreams show me only flickers of moments.

There was a long silence between us before Eric kissed my forehead "Your visions are truly something to marvel at." Eric pulled away from me, "I have somethings I must deal with. I will be at Fangtasia by nine. I would like for you to be there." It wasn't a question but a rather a firm suggestion.

"Is it vampire or human related?" I asked. Eric gave me a pointed stare, "Right vampire super secretness."

He gave me that boyish smirk. "Remember nine." He kissed my cheek before he flew out the door and into the night sky.

"We need to work on his people skills." I muttered going up stairs to get ready.

I arrived at Fangtasia just before nine, I stepped out of my car in a pair of black boots, white cut offs, and red cami under a fishnet shirt. At the door I was greeted by Pam who was for once not dressed in leather; unlike her usual dominatrix style she wore a nice sleek black and white flora jacket along with a pair of mainly black matching pants. "I am liking look Pam, though I suppose that the sunglasses are more for style than practically?"

She gave me a 'don't you know it' smirk before speaking "Eric is running late, he said he has something he needs to take care of before coming back. You can wait wherever I don't really give a shit." I just nodded before walking away. "Oh and little Pixie." I heard her call to me, "We really must go shopping sometime. I am quite enjoying your outfit tonight." Pam purred with elevator eyes. "It'd be Eric's treat." She winked. "I'll even help you find something for the bedroom; that will make his jaw drop."

"Sure Pam. I think I'll wait in his office for now but I'm going to grab a drink first." I approached the bar and got a rum and coke from a begrudged Ginger; she has not to accepting of Eric and my relationship. After I got my drink I weaved my way through the crowd of leather clad vamps and humans to the hallway the led to Eric's office. Once inside I flopped down on the couch and put my feet up as I pulled out my phone from my pocket '9:13' I frowned a little as I looked at the door wondering where Eric was. I placed my glass on the small side table behind my head still looking at the door my vision became unfocused and dark. I shut my eyes tightly knowing where this was leading.

I opened my eyes and I could hear a man ask "And just who might you be?" the condescending tone sent waves of shivers down my back. My sight came into focus to see a very pale middle aged looking vampire dressed sharply in a black suit, grasping a silver tipped cane in his hands.

"She's no one." Pam's voice cut in from behind him. "Just someone that likes to offer her services from time to time. Every third Tuesday is a regular for her though but we forgot to cancel Eric isn't here dear." Pam hastily approached me leaning into me so our eyes met.

'_She's trying to glamor me but she knows that doesn't work on me.' _I thought for a moment before I realized this was not someone we were friends with and she was giving me an out.

"SoI am afraid we don't need you why just run along home, you have your favorite show on tonight." Pam ordered.

"Right, my show… I need to get home." I tried to speak in a far of voice, that I've heard so many have when they are glamored. I stood up with my things in hand and proceeded to the door to leave.

I was almost to the door when I heard the man call out. "Wait." And I was stopped by two vampires. I felt the man approach from behind, I could hear him sniffing me and I cursed inwardly. "You smell divine and like that cheap cologne Northman has taken to wearing. I don't know who you are but you are someone of importance to Northman if you smell so strongly of him. I'd say you've seen him sometime as early this evening." The man stood in front of now eyes locked on mine. "Now who are you to Northman." I froze speculating on how to answer before I could even open my mouth the man spoke up. "Now that's interesting." He smiled knowingly at me "Take them both down stairs." He ordered. I was grabbed by bruising hands and forced out of the room.

The sound of glass shattering pulled me from my vision; I turned to see my drink and all in contents spattered across the floor of Eric's offices. "Shit."

I heard the sound of the door opening as moved to pick up the pieces of glass and I froze when I heard "And just who might you be?"

"Shit!" I whispered as I sliced my finger on a shard of glass. I quickly dropped the pieces and stuck my finger in my mouth in a sad attempt to hind the smell of my blood.

"Shit is right my dear." It was only a matter of moments before the events of my vision were played out and I found myself being dragged down to Eric's basement. "Chain them both up. Let Northman see what is at stake."

Pam and I were shoved down the stairs once my feet hit the cold cement floor I felt a swift kick on my back causing me to face plant in the center of the room. I let out a small whimper and then a strangled cry when one of the vampires grabbed my hair dragging me across the room. I felt cold heavy metal encircle my neck along with a loud click. I hurriedly looked around the room, I had never been down here really before and I am glad I haven't. It was dark and cold much like a dungeon. My eyes landed on the center of the room where five long rods came along with chains down from a large rusted wheel; where Pam was being strung up between two of the long rods. A chain was wrapped tightly around her neck limiting her movement her hands grasped tightly to two rods she was straddled between her feet perched on the end of the rods where there was a catch that kept the chains from sliding off.

I sat on the ground shivering from either the cold or fear I wasn't sure which; it was probably both. My eyes landed on the man in the suit as he walked down with another man following behind him holding a cooler of vials. "Oh this is blasphemy." He spoke raising one of the vials I could see red thick liquid inside. "Open her shirt."

"Yes Magister." One of the vampire lackeys unzipped Pam's shirt as the Magister approached Pam raising his cane with the silver tipped end.

My eyes widened when he ran the tip down her chest, "Pam!" I called to her as she let out a pain filled scream. "Don't hurt her."

"I'd be quite if I were you little human or else your next." The Magister looked at me and could see Pam glaring at me over his shoulder telling me to keep mouth shut. I bit my lip as I tried to wrestle the metal collar or chain off of me. "Don't worry dear I have something more suitable for a pet coming along shortly." The Magister went back to torturing Pam.

'_More suitable for a pet?' _ I asked myself wondering what he meant; my thoughts were caught off by the loud slamming of doors.

"Let them go!" Eric growled. "I am who you want but I have been framed."

"Oh, you've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. I saw Goody Osburn with the devil. Excuses I assure you do not get better with age. Do you deny the blood was being sold in your area?" The Magister asked Eric.

"Not on my orders." I could see the fear dance behind the mask Eric was trying to place. I could tell that this was a shit storm brewing.

"Then whose? Your queen's?" He sighed as he gave a signal to two vampires to turn the wheel Pam was strapped to so she was now facing him. "What shall it be, sheriff? Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent?" He asked walking forward. "Both among the most dire of crimes." He looked back at Pam then to me before he dragged his cane along Pam's chest.

"It was Bill Compton." Pam cried through the searing pain of being silvered.

"It's true he has gone missing you've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this and I am gathering evidence to him to you. Now let me finish my work." Eric pleaded.

The Magister looked like he was pondering something. "They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair. Two days, Mr. Northman or she dies." The Magister turned to Eric removing the silver tip from the end of his cane to reveal a very sharp stake. "And I take her from you forever." He looked down at me. "I'll quite enjoy breaking her to find out what makes her so special for you. I have a nice collar and a cage on the way. Those should be here soon."

I could see the anger in Eric's face. "If you so much as…" Eric was cut off. The Magister flashed backwards pulling my hair he yanked my head backwards and dung the end of his cane into my neck; almost drawing blood. I looked in to Eric's eyes blinking away tears I tried to will him to go and do what he had to do.

"Tsk, tsk Mr. Northman you have limited time you better hurry." He taunted Eric. Eric reluctantly backed out of the dungeon disappearing in a flash. Moments after he left two vampires came down, one carrying a small box the other carrying a large cage. The cage was big enough to fit well me. I paled looking from the cage to the vampire then to the box. "Oh look your new collar has arrived." The Magister let go of my hair, tucked his cane under his arm, and approached the man holding the box. I watched as he handed his can over to the man before taking the box. The Magister turned to me and slowly opened the box in front of me. I let out a strangled gasp as I eyed to the collar before me. There was a think black rubber looking strap, with a large metal buckle on one end, and in the center of the strap was a square bock with two shiny metal prongs. "Now I think I am going to start out with the shock setting on seven what do you think? I normally don't start so high but I only have two days and I'd like to hit ten before the two days are up in case Northman does get his evidence. Remove this rusted metal shit, and put the new one on then throw her in the cage. While I start with Miss Pamela; oh and if she gives you any trouble just push the button."

* * *

**Eric's human little sister never had a name so I gave her the name Helga. I hope you all find the changes interesting. Please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I know that is been forever since I last updated, but you all would not believe the amount of writers block I had with this chapter. Eric is a bit ooc in this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter a little bit of warning this chapter is a little darker than my others but I don't feel that it is actually that heavy. **

* * *

I sat in the center of the small cage my knees pulled to my chest trying to make myself as small as possible. I was tired Eric had been gone for few hours now, my neck hurt from the shocks from the collar, and I had learned quickly he was good on his promise of torture. I had tried protesting when he began to lay silver on Pam only to be shut down with volts of electricity. I shivered as I heard Pam bite out a scream my hands clamping to my ears trying to block out the world around me.

"How are you my dear?" I jumped banging my head on the side of the cage when the Magister appeared next to me. "It's your turn." He unlocked the cage in fast swift movements. I scurried as far away from the door as I could in the small cage but I felt a cold boney hand on my ankle. "Do not resist human or I will start breaking things." I felt my body go stiff as he squeezed my ankle in a bruising grip no emphasis his point; I let go if the bars and was dragged out of the cage my back scrapped against the concrete floor. "That's a good pet." The Magister then flung me across the room though I did not hit anything other than the floor the wind was still knocked out of me and I could feel the bruising start on my side. I was gasping for air when I felt cold metal shackles latched on to my wrists and my arms were raised over my head abruptly as the Magister hooked the chain of the shackle to meat hook hanging from the ceiling; my feet now just skimmed the floor. I bit back a groan as my shoulders quickly began to burn. "Let's see how long you can last. I made a promise to myself that I would not draw blood until after Northman has failed to come up with any evidence, but there are other things that I can do."

**Eric's POV**

'_Damn it!' _I came to a stop just past the border of Mississippi and Louisiana. I had obliterated a tree with a single punch. They were being tortured and I had brought it upon them. I flexed my hand feeling my split knuckles heal. I had to find Bill-fucking-Compton and turn him over to the Magister if I had any hope of saving my girls. I let a frustrated growl out before continuing my way to the King of Mississippi.

When I arrived at the edge of his property I was greeted by two large vampires that were part of the King's security. I raised my hands letting them know that I meant no harm. They both garbed an arm and led me into the king's home. We entered his home through two large doors "This isn't really necessary." I told them with a sly chuckle, "I come in peace." I noticed the king's lover when I entered the foyer.

"Hello. Have we met?" His Grecian accent still strong after so many years of life. Though my kind was excellent at hiding emotions I could see his desire for me, he was not being satisfied. I smirked at that I could use his desperation for attention to my advantage.

"Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area five. I've come to see the king."

"Talbot, royal consort." He introduced himself and with a flick of his hand he shewed away the henchmen. "What brings you to our home?"

"I have a problem in my area and the king may be of help." I explained as I moved closer to him, eyeing him like I desired him. I could practically smell his need to fucked.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Northman?" He asked eyeing me.

"A vampire in my area has gone missing and he is suspected of selling V." I answered him.

"That does sound serious. Who is the vampire?"

"To what do I own the pleasure of hosting the sheriff of area five? Eric Northman correct? I am Russell Edgington king of the fine state of Louisiana." Came the charismatic drawl of the king of Louisiana.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to finally meet you in person." I bowed my head showing my respect. "I have a mater to discuss with you that pertains to a vampire that may have fled into your area. And before pursing any action I have come to you first with such matters out of respect." I answered the king.

"That is quite the predicament, I appreciate your courtesy. Come we will discuss over drinks." Russel beckoned me with a finger leading us into his dining room.

**Emilia's POV**

My breathes were coming out in muffled huffs as I tried to not think about the excruciating pain that was now radiating down the entirety of my back and legs. The metal cuffs long ago cut of the circulation to my fingers and caused my wrist to become raw and chapped. "How are you doing my dear?" The Magister asked, I could hear the pleasure he took in my pain as he poked me in between my shoulder blades forcing me off my toes causing another chain reaction of me yelping in pain then being shocked for causing too much noise. "Oh, you are a strong one like your friend Pam over there and just as hard to break; I can see why Northman likes you. Just a few more minutes and I'll put you back in the cage. That sound good to you?" He whispered in my ear. "Tick tock, tick tock, just a few more seconds now." He whispered in my ear as he held his wrist watch in my line of sight. I felt his emaciated hands scratch up my spine "One more thing before I let you down." The Magister's fingers pushed on my right shoulder blade, I immediately let out a scream as my shoulder was popped out of its socket. The pain from the dislocation was worse than the shock delivered to my neck for the scream. I had tears streaming down my face when I was removed from the hook and was thrown unceremoniously on to the floor of the cage. "Now ladies this has been a wonderful couple of hours. I think I am going to go to ground and we will get back to this wonderful bonding session tomorrow evening." I heard the latch and click of the lock of the cage before his leather wingtips made their way to Pam. "Silver really is your color my dear. Now you two be good and have a nice nap." With a blur, he was gone and Pam and I were plunged into darkness.

I laid there on the floor of the cage letting out ragged pants, my heart hammered in my ears. I carefully tried to shift my body to find the least painful position with my wrist still cuffed together. I couldn't tell if my body was shaking from the cold or pain anymore, they were one in the same at this point.

"Hey Pixie?" Pam called me, "Eric is going to come, I know it. I'm sure you've _seen_ it… the way he looks at you. He is going to find the information that we need and he is going to find Bill and he is going to get us out of this." I listened to her; her words giving me some comfort. "I know you are in pain." I could her the pain she masked well though the silver that sizzle on her alabaster skin. "So am I. Try not to think about it, try to think about something else something that will help you get through the pain and _see_ past this time."

I knew she was trying to tell me to focus on having a vison but I was in too much pain to force one to come: if I was going to have one, it was not going to be of my choice. Though I would long for the sweet temporary relief to my mind wondering would give my body.

**Eric's POV**

Frustration, anger, regret, agony were words that could not begin to describe what I was feeling at this point. I was in a complete shit show and I was having trouble seeing a way out. My child and lover were being tormented at the hands of a mad man who was turned during the inquisition; and though I have gained the backing of Russell he has me spending the night like some sort of slumber party. I could not feel their pain as intensely; I could still feel their fear but the Magister has taken a break while going to ground. There were still some hours left in the day so I forced myself to sleep, I would be no use to them weakened by the bleeds.

That night I was spurred awake by pain from my bond. Letting out a deep growl I threw a nearby vase across the room. "Fuck." Closing my eyes, I tried to suppress my rage, that would do them no good here. I changed quickly into the new shirt Talbot had supplied to me before we retired for the morning. I left my room and went in search of the king.

**Emilia's POV**

I was scared awake when the Magister slammed opened the door to Eric's dungeon "Good evening ladies. How did you two sleep? Well I hope?" His cheerfulness was disturbing. I heard him approach me, "You my dear are lucky today I am just going to be focusing my attention on Pamala. I have to be careful not to break you too much until you are mine." There was the ever-present enjoyment in his voice that made my skin crawl.

**Eric's POV **

"Eric!" Sookie whispered yelled at me as I lead her up the stairs to the room she was being kept in. "Let me go! We have to get Bill out of here. That woman has done something to him! You have to help me!" She pleaded while trying to pry my cold fingers from her warm arm.

I feral snarl escaped my lips as I grabbed her by her tan neck and slammed her into the wall. "If you could shut up now that would be great. I really do not give a flying fuck that Bill Compton has left you, I had nothing to do with it, you need to get over it he is obviously done with you." I saw the start of tears form in the corners of her eyes. "And I have my own shit to worry about." I hissed. "Pam and Emilia are being held and tortured as we speak and I am stuck between a rock and hard place."

"What do you mean Emilia is being tortured?" Sookie stuttered out.

"Eric hurry up we have a Queen to see." I heard Russell call from the front door.

"I do not have time for you." I whispered picking her up and running her to her room locking her in.

"Eric!" She yelled banging on the door.

I was down the stairs and approaching the king with a slight bow, "Your Majesty, sorry for the wait."

"It is no trouble, humans can be so fickle." He smirked. "Tell me about your human why she is so important?" He drawled as we took to the sky.

"She makes me feel something that I have not felt since I was still human." I was treading in dangerous waters as I spoke with him. "She has a few more things she wishes to experience as human and once those are done I am going to turn her." The lie came easily, I had no real intention of turning Emilia unless she asked to be to.

"Ah young love, I remember when I first met Talbot. He was this exotic little Grecian boy, a poet. His oral skills were quite renowned among a certain community if you catch my drift? There is sometimes I do miss a warm mouth around a hard cock." He gave a sly smirk. "He too gave me that spark you mentioned, hold on to that Mr. Northman you don't want to lose it."

**Emilia's POV**

I was sitting in the corner resting my left side against the bars of the cage, trying to drown out Pam's screams and the stench of her skin burning. As I stared off into the darkness of this nightmare I felt the claws of a vision try to take hold of me; a part of me willed it to go away and part of me tried to make it surface the latter eventually won. I had a feeling it was going to be about Eric, what about him I had yet to see.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting the pain and fear fade away the best I could before I opened my eyes to see myself, Pam, and Eric standing together staring at the Magister chained to the same table he had Pam on in the real time. Next to him was a younger man than the Magister but older than Eric in at least in appearance who carried himself proudly. My vision flickered like a dying light before I heard Pam's muffled screams.

I knew Eric was coming and I wish I could tell Pam she was right but I did not want to risk another volt to my neck it was already sore and it didn't help that pain from my dislocated shoulder intensified everything. Every part of me felt exposed and raw, my wrist we're chaffed if had been hung up any longer I would have been bleeding. And none of this pain could deter the increasing tightness in my stomach from lack of food and water. I knew Eric was coming he was going to save Pam from the true death and me from actual death but I feared how close we were going to get.

"I had one of my underlings pick this up earlier." I heard him speaking to Pam as pulled out the recognizable powder teal blue box with the white ribbon.

"Now how'd you know I was a Tiffany's girl?" Pam asked cheekily.

"A little birdy told me. Now I see your ears are already pierced so I hope you don't mind that I will have to pierce your eyelids." He said placing the box down with one silver earring in hand.

"Go for it." Was all Pam said.

The Magister was leaning down to Pam about to pull her eyelid up when I heard the slamming open of doors "Enough!" It was Eric he was back.

"Eric." Pam sighed visible and I let out a small whimper as I turned to see him standing there with a slight look of fright.

"Mr. Northman. It's only enough if Bill Compton is with you." The Magister had yet to move from Pam. "Is he?"

"No Magister the queen of Louisiana is." At that moment, the woman I had a vision about a few days ago came walking down the stairs. "I'll confess that you were correct before in suspecting me, but everything I did was at her behest." Eric gave a slight nod to Sophie Anna who had stepped out from behind him wearing a long white jumper and various necklaces; still something out of the 1920s/.

The Magister slowly walked towards Eric "You realize of course you are committing treason throwing your queen under the bus as you are."

"But she is no longer my queen." Eric stated I raised a confused brow to him. "My loyalty is to Mississippi now." My eyes widened wonder what Eric's plan was.

I heard the door open again, "And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own." A thin man with brunette hair came down the stairs now. "Love the place, love the vibe, we must talk franchising later." He looked at Eric.

The Magister chuckled "Russell Edgington." Not looking too pleased to see the man.

"You can call me king." If words could be a bitch slap that would be it.

The Magister gave a slight nod before turning to the queen "Is it true what Northman says?"

"Yes, Magister." She spoke softly like a small child that knew she was in trouble.

The Magister sighed "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you." He began to approach the queen, "By the powers invested in me by the Authority I hereby-"

"The Authority?" Russell laughed cutting off the vampire Miranda Rights "Are you serious? Who are the Authority?" Russell smiled tightly at the older man "What gave them the authority?"

I saw Eric go to Pam's side "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Pam nodded, "Pixie isn't." She whispered. I saw Eric's eyes meet mine I could see the worry in them; unable to speak I nodded to him to help Pam first, I was in pain but I at least wasn't being burned. Eric reached for something to cover his hand so he could remove the silver from Pam.

"SHE STAYS ON THE TABLE!" The Magister snapped "And she" he pointed at me "Stays caged and collared." I could see Eric tenses has he fought the urge to rip of the man's head. After the quick outburst, Russell and the Magister returned to their discussion about the Authority. It was clear that to me that even though I had only a vague idea of what the Authority; Russell was against it and the Magister was for it. "I am forbidden to conduct any rights of alignment unless specifically authori-"

"Unless specifically authorized to do so by the Authority." Russell interrupted him, his hand miming a talking mouth. "Yes, well, perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange, but there's a new fucking Authority in town." Russell snapped as the three of them stood over Pam who still laid on the table.

"I swear fealty now and always to the one true vampire Authority." The Magister began to recite like a pledge, however Russell was becoming quickly annoyed.

I wasn't even aware that Russell had removed me from the cage and switched Pam and the Magister around until I felt Eric's cool arms round my waist. I collapsed into him not eating or drinking anything for almost three days had finally taken its toll on me now that I was standing on my own. I felt Eric's icy fingers make quick work of removing the shackles and collar. I heard the clicking of Eric's fangs and saw him biting his wrist before placing it to my lips, "Drink." He whispered the command in my ear and I welcomed the warm copper taste. His blood was soothing, refreshing almost. As I drank from him and I wondered vampires always feel so cold but their blood was always warm. "Good girl, that's enough for now." I let out a whimper when I felt my shoulder slowly pop itself back into place. Eric kept a firm arm around my waist keeping me up, his blood helped me feel better but I was still weak.

I turned to Pam and saw that the burns from the silver wear healing. "Are you ok?" I asked lowly my voice still a little hoarse from the shock collar, though I was sure it would be fine in a few minutes after Eric's blood had more time to work. Her face grimaced before she gave me a small nod. Eric placed a hand on the small of her back giving her some comfort.

I heard the Magister scream, I turned my head in time to see Russell pull the stake part of the Magister's can from his shoulder. "You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it, can, Magister?" I smirked at her comment letting out a brief 'ha.'

"Let's see how this plays out, Pam, Emilia." Eric stated not taking his eyes off what was happing in the room. "You can always taunt later." He promised.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm getting cold feet." Sophie Anne complained as Russell made another hole in the vile man's torso.

"Oh of course my little pudding." Russell smiled before turn back to his pray, "This could be so much less painful if you just said the fucking words!" Russell spit in the Magister's face. The Magister once again started to recite his oath but stopped when the end of his can laid over his heart. "Ah, ah, ah. Your call" Was all Russell had to say.

I could not help but smile a little when I saw how defeated Pam and I's tormentor looked. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thank you." The King of Mississippi removed the cane from its precarious position.

"Yes thanks, I am so happy I could bleed." Sarcasm dripped from the Queen's lips. The two monarchs sealed their nuptials a double cheek kiss.

"Congratulations, your Majesties." Eric was first to speak.

"Yes, Congrats." Pam clapped with fake enthusiasm.

Russel gave a flourish of a bow as Sophie Anne made her way to the stairs. "You do realize the authority will never recognize- "

"You see this is where you and I differ Magister." Russell drawled. "I truly believe they will and soon." He bit out walking up to the man pointing the sharp end of the cane in his face. "Andalusia, the Iberian Peninsula. Later 9th century, no?" Russell asked him before shouting something in a language I did not understand. "Whatever, it's a long enough time for you to have outgrown your blind allegiance to the Authority and their rule of law. There is only one law: The law of nature the survival of the fittest." He spat. "And we need to take this world back from the humans," my eyes widen realizing he was not too fond of my kind I pressed myself closer to Eric. "not placate them with billboards and PR campaigns while they destroy it. That is not authority that is abdicating authority."

"Your Majesty, shall we?" Eric raised a brow indicating they had something else to do.

Russell looked bewildered for a moment before speaking "We shall." He started walking towards the stairs, Eric turned me in his arms gently pushing me up the steps with the other two female vamps following. "Actually no." Russell proclaimed drawing are attention, "Say hello to the true death." He said extending the cane in his arm before he swung the cane chopping the Magisters head off like he was hitting a golf ball. We all watched it fly across the damp room before crashing to the ground like a water balloon his body soon followed in the same destruction. "Now we shall." Was all Russell said until he passed Eric and I on the stairs. "It was lovely meeting you Miss Emilia, I look forward to seeing you as one of us in due time."

'_One of us? A vampire?' _ I thought to myself before I forced myself to speak, "Yes it was a pleasure as well your Majesty."

Russell looked from me then to Eric, "Tend to your human, but I expect to see you before sunset."

"Of course, your Majesty." Eric bowed his head a little.

"Come pudding we have your things to collect." With that the two monarchs were gone in a gust of wind.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked as Eric started to lead me up the stairs again.

"I will discuss it later with you, first you need food then I am taking you home; where you will rest, and wait for me to return."

"Eric I am not some princess you can lock away in a tower when things get dicey." I stopped turning to him.

"You are when what I am about to do could very well endanger your life more than it already is." He scolded me like was a child.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him worried. "You're not going to…" My voice trailed off as my knees gave out and my world changed from the dark dungeon of Fangtasia to dimly lit office where I saw Eric with another vampire as they looked at trinkets in case behind the desk. I watched as Eric stared at what looked like a golden crown. _'Wait I recognize that.' _ It was the same crown in that dream I had with Eric's father. Then that meant this was the man who killed Eric's family.

"It's been a while, Talbot" I heard Eric whisper coyly looking at the other man.

"Since you've been with a man?" Asked the darker skinned vampire.

"Since I've been with a vampire." I then watched as Eric turned the other vampire around before bending him over the desk, I was about to close my eyes when I heard a grotesque ripping sound and saw the man who Eric started to fuck pop like a bubble.

My vision flashed again and I found myself sitting laying on the couch in Eric's office with him leaning over me. I blinked a few times trying to right myself and make sure this was reality before asking, "Whose Talbot? And why does he have your father's crown."

"Talbot showed me my father's crown? Where?" Eric asked urgently.

"In some office, I don't know where, I only know the vampire's name because you said before you started fucking him then you ripped out his spine and he went pop." I answered quickly.

"Talbot is Russell's lover, Talbot is too young to be the one that had my family slaughtered. That office we were in was more than likely Russell's. Did you see anything else?" I shook my head, Eric took a moment to calculate the options he had in his hand. "Change of plans you will stay here with Pam, I will go pick something up for you to eat and a new set of clothes before I take you somewhere more secure, before I return to Mississippi." He explained as he stood to his full height. I stood up following him.

"Eric wait. Where am I going to stay now? Are you seriously going to fuck him?" I was not fond of the idea of him fucking someone else.

Eric was in my face as the last words left my lips, his movements surprised me causing me to fall back on the couch. "You are not going home now because Russell knows your scent and your importance to me, I am going to be taking you to that shifters place I am cashing in a favor he owes me. You will be safer there he'll be able to smell any of wears Russell has in his control coming and his equally pungent wet dog smell will mask yours." He let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl. "I am so close to achieving something that I have been wanting for more than a thousand years. And I will be damned if I stop now this close. I am putting you as far away from this danger I can. If Godric was answering my calls I would have you with him but he is currently somewhere in the UK trying to find answers for you, for us." Eric sighed heavily before resting his head on my shoulder "And no I will not fuck him, I'll kill him before that even happens, you are the only one I fuck now." He nipped at my ear causing me to blush. Vampires claimed that humans were so emotional but being with Eric is sometimes like playing Russian roulette. "Now I will be gone no more than half an hour, I will have Pam bring you something to drink, get some rest."

"Eric," I whispered. "One more thing, what did Russell mean… when he spoke to me?"

"I needed to convince him to come with me to save you and Pam. He does not see humans as anything more than food. So, I played on his emotions a little and likened our relationship to his with Talbot, telling him that once you were done completing a few more human things I would be turning you." He explained and he must have saw my worry in my face, "Don't worry I will only turn you if you ask. But it is something I do hope for now, especially after what we learned in Dallas but you've learned more than anyone that the future can be changed." Eric pressed his cold lips to my forehead. "I have to go, rest, I will be back shortly." With that he was gone in a gust of wind.

* * *

I sat on the couch in Sam's home as he and Eric talked on the porch. I couldn't make out their voices but I could see Sam fuming a little and Eric had his little smirk. _'He likes teasing too much.' _There was a brief lull before the two of them reentered the house. "Sam will watch you until either myself or Pam comes to get you. You have clothes and some of your things to keep you entertained I don't know how long this will last; hopefully not loner than a day or two. You are to do what he says and stay either in this house or at the bar, do you understand?" Eric spoke firmly to me like a parent does a child who is going to a sleepover for the first time; I nodded feeling too tired to argue with him. "Good girl, and when this is all done I will take you on a vacation to where ever you wish to go." Kissing my lips, he whispered "Behave and I will see you soon." And once again he was gone, at least this time I am not trapped in is his dungeon.

"Alright, you can take the bed you look about ready to drop." Sam said from the kitchenet as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"You don't have to do that the couch is fine." I said patting the cushion next to me.

"Nah you take the bed it will be safer anyway farther way from the door and the window there are too small for any wolf to get in. And besides I'm going to go out running for a few minutes to make sure your scent isn't too strong. It'll be normal for it to be around here but I just want to make sure also I'll be able to recognize any other new smell that may show up faster." He finished his beer quickly. "Just let me change the sheets and then you can sleep all you want; bathroom is the last door on the right sorry for the mess." He was down the hall before I could say otherwise.

* * *

**So here it is chapter 20, Eric is off to Mississippi again and Emilia is spend some time with Sam. Will anything happen while she's in his care? How will things change now that Emilia has told Eric what she saw? And when will we see Godric again?**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter it took me forever to write and to get to where I was comfortable with publishing. Please Faviorte, Follow, and Review. Thanks again love you all. **


End file.
